Et Vegas ?
by Ma0rie
Summary: Ils avaient dit : ce qui se passe en Russie reste en Russie. D'accord. Mais pour ce qui se passe à Vegas ?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! Je vous avez parlées de l'OS vous vous souvenez ? Bah finalement, comme j'écris toujours depuis mon portable et que je galère vous avez droit à une mini-fiction (cinq chapitres au maximum.).**  
 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : M comme...

Félicity s'étira en gémissant de douleur. Elle avait un mal de crâne carabiné. La bouche pâteuse et la nausée.  
Aucun doute elle avait prit une sacrée cuite la veille.  
Elle se retourna, bien décidée à enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule dans son lit. Elle osa un timide coup d'oeil en direction de l'inconnu et hurla en bondissant le plus loin possible, s'écroulant sans grâce sur la moquette épaisse.  
De son côté l'homme se redressa, tout ses sens en alertes, sa saisissant au passage de la lampe de chevet, la brandissant comme une arme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, cria-t-elle en détournant les yeux, rougissant face à la tenue d'adam du jeune homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que toi tu fais là, c'est ma chambre rétorqua-t-il en tirant le drap vers lui.

Mais Félicity ne laissa pas le linge lui échapper puisqu'il dissimulait sa propre nudité à elle.

\- Tu vas devoir me tuer pour avoir ce drap, Oliver.

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux et la considéra de longue secondes. Elle aussi était nue. Bon dieu, que c'était-il passé ?  
Il se souvenait vaguement du succès de la mission. Ils étaient parvenus à mettre la main sur le revendeur de Veritas, ici, à Vegas, sans trop de difficulté. Roy avait alors proposé d'aller fêter ça. Et à partir de là ses souvenirs étaient affreusement flous.

\- Tu crois qu'on a... hésita Félicity en n'osant même pas croiser son regard.

Oliver lui tourna le dos, se laissa tomber sur le lit, prit son visage entre ses mains et poussa un long gémissement plaintif :

\- Bordel qu'est-ce j'ai fais...

Félicity se redressa, maintenant rouge de colère, clairement vexée. Il pouvait coucher avec Rochev, avec Sara, avec Laurel, Elena et dieu sait-qui encore sans le moindre soupçon de regret mais la simple idée de coucher avec elle le remplissait de regrets, de remords, de culpabilité et d'abattement ?!

\- Va te faire foutre, cracha-t-elle en lui lançant son oreiller dessus. Si tu veux tout savoir ça ne devait pas être si exceptionnel que ça pour moi non plus vu l'absence totale de souvenir que j'en garde !

Oliver se redressa et se tourna vers elle pour la foudroyer du regard :

\- Tu dois pas exactement être une super affaire non-plus parce que, crois moi, mes partenaires se souviennent toutes de ce genre de soirée avec moi.

Félicity laissa échapper un rire amer tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger des attaques de son ami :

\- Certainement puisqu'au final elles finisse toutes par le regretter amèrement !

Oliver reçu l'allusion comme un uppercut. Il détailla sa chambre, le lit complètement défait, le sofa à l'autre côté de la pièce retourné, les cadavres de bouteille jonchant le sol. Ils ne se souvenait peut-être plus de la veille néanmoins les lieux lui laissait penser que la fête avait été bonne. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se disputait avec Félicity. Bon, OK, coucher avec elle avait été une erreur. Il tenait à elle et il était vrai que chacune de ses relation qui impliquait de près ou de loin une quelconque relation sexuelle avait tendance à virer au pugilat. Et il ne voulait pas perdre Félicity.  
Il ferma les yeux, se pinça l'arrête du nez en ignorant sa migraine pour se calmer.

\- Je suis désolé Félicity. Je ne me souviens pas d'hier soir mais je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé.

Oh, il l'avait blessé, aucun doute là-dessus mais elle ne ou dirait rien. Elle était la parfaite incarnation de l'expression "souffre en silence". Elle lui adressa un petit - tout petit - sourire d'excuses avant de se baisser et de ramasser ses effets personnels qui traînait un peu partout. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle mit la main sur ses escarpins bleu ciel qu'elle portait la veille mais pas sur la robe rose qui l'accompagnait. À la place de la tenue de bureau stricte mais classe qu'elle arborait et adorait elle ne trouva qu'une jolie robe de soirée en taffetas vaporeux et en soie blanche. Jolie mais vraiment déplacé pour une soirée entre collègues. Mais bon, de toute évidence, ça avait été déplacé.

\- Tu sais où sont John et Roy, lui demanda Oliver en se frottant le front dans l'espoir de se débarrasser de sa migraine.

Elle grimaça en se souvenant de la sienne, de migraine, qui battait à ses tempes et qui lui donnait l'impression de ne pas être capable de réfléchir.

\- Non.

Elle avait presque tout. Chaussures, robe - même si ce n'était pas la sienne, string - dieu merci c'était bien le siens - mais il lui manquait... elle piqua un fard lorsqu'elle repéra son soutien-gorge reposant sur la table de chevet d'Oliver. Elle eux alors trois options : partir et risquer de lui laisser un trophée, lui laissant croire qu'elle était fière de figurer sur son tableau de chasse. Elle pouvait contourner le lit King Size et récupérer son dessous comme-ci de rien était, ce qui était classe et culotté lui envoyant un message clair : va te faire voire, mais si elle choisissait cette option elle devait s'approcher très près de lui seulement vêtue d'un drap. Ou encore elle pouvait lui demander pour qu'il lui passe. Elle gardait ses distances, lui démontrer qu'elle pouvait garder des relations professionnels avec lui. C'était moins jouissif que l'option deux mais bon. Elle se devait d'être rationnelle.

\- Oliver tu veux bien me passer...

Elle désigna de la main la pièce de lingerie fine étalée près du visage de son patron/coéquipier/coup d'un soir/ami à mi-temps. Elle était rouge pivoine et se détestait pour ça mais fut tout de même satisfaite de voir ses joues se colorer légèrement. Il posa son bras sur ses yeux tout en lui tendant ce qu'elle demandait. Elle profita de son intention pour le reluquer tout son soûl. Elle regrettait de ne pas se souvenir de cette nuit. D'une certaine façon. Félicity aurait préféré que tout cela se passe dans des circonstances beaucoup moins alcoolisé, beaucoup plus désiré mais bon.

\- Bordel de...

Elle fixait sa main avec insistance. Le juron attira l'attention d'Oliver qui abaissa son bras pour la fixer.

\- C'est quoi ça, hurla-t-elle en agitant ses doigts devant les yeux écarquillés du justicier.

Oliver perdit toutes ses couleurs, littéralement. Il était blanc comme un linge.

\- Ne me dis pas que...

Félicity tentait de faire des phrases, essayait de formuler une pensée concrète. Elle espérait, du fond du coeur qu'ils n'aient pas commis ce genre d'erreur. Une coucherie passait encore mais ÇA ?!

\- Non, non, non. On a pas pu boire autant. John et Roy nous en auraient empêchés. Bon, peut-être pas Roy mais John ? Il est la voix de la raison ! Non ? C'est pas sa mission ? En quelques sortes ? Être l'adulte ?

Félicity déblatérait à tord et à travers tandis qu'Oliver, toujours pâle comme la mort se levait du lit, lui aussi les yeux rivés sur sa main. Il déglutit et se dirigea sur son pantalon qu'il repéra sur une chaise dans la partie salle à manger de sa suite. Il s'en approcha en trois grandes enjambées, il cherchait son portable pour demander quelques explications à John, mais à la place il trouva un papier qui le poussa à s'asseoir. Dans quelle merde était-il allé se fourrer ? Là il avait fait fort. Vraiment. Sa mère allait le tuer. Diable Félicity, lorsqu'elle serait sortie de son état de choc allait le tuer. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?!

\- Félicity, l'appela-t-il.

Elle ne lui accorda même pas un regard tandis qu'elle arpentait la chambre de long en large, remorquant le drap derrière elle comme une longue de ma... non. C'était franchement pas le moment.

\- Félicity, répéta-t-il plus durement.

Elle s'arrêta pour lui accorder un regard voilé de panique. D'accord. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle fasse une crise de panique. Elle était courageuse mais il supposait que ce genre de chose était sa limite. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle pour poser les mains sur ses épaules tout en lui adressant un petit sourire rassurant :

\- On a pas fait ça, hein Oliver ? Dis-moi que nous n'avons pas fait ça ?!

Il devait la calmer et vite puisqu'elle frisait l'hystérie.

\- Je suis désolé Félicity.

Elle secouait la tête en refusant de croiser son regard. Elle refusait d'y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça avec son patron. Parfois même son ami. Il ne lui accordait pas assez d'importance. Mince ! Elle était même certaine qu'il couchait encore avec Sara ! Elle n'était pas si sotte !  
Oliver lui tendit le certificat et déclara comme on annonce un décès :

\- Nous sommes officiellement mariés.

* * *

 **Aloooors ? Je sais que vous m'aimez au moins autant que vous me détestez. En attendant je veux plein de commentaires et vous aurez peut-être la suite demain. Ou la suite de Pregnant assistance.**  
 **Bisous et Merci !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir ! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier mais j'étais morte.**  
 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel succès ça fait chaud au coeur !**  
 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Souvenir, souvenir...

John et Roy en tenaient une sacrée couche également, constata Félicity lorsqu'elle rejoignit les garçons dans le hall de l'hôtel. Oliver y était déjà et fixait obstinément ses pieds. Ils s'étaient séparés après la catastrophique nouvelle. Elle était mariée. Avec Oliver Queen. Elle s'était mariée sous l'influence de l'alcool. Sa mère allait la tuer. Elle secoua la tête et retrouva ses coéquipiers. John donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de vomir, Roy ne semblait pas décidé à se séparer de ses lunettes de soleil et Oliver... Oliver était marié.  
Elle espérait au moins que le millionnaire allait payer les consommations parce qu'elle était certaine que tout cet alcool allait lui coûter au moins de mois de salaire.

\- Te voilà, marmonna Roy, tirons-nous de cet enfer avant que ma tête n'explose.

\- Pas si vite, s'opposa-t-elle en se plaçant devant les garçons. On ne part pas d'ici avant d'avoir annulé le mariage.

Oliver ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais, apparemment John et Roy n'étaient pas assez malade pour faire comme si elle n'avait rien dit :

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous vous êtes mariés ? Je pensais qu'il s'agissait de paroles en l'air !

Comme un remake de l'Exorciste, Félicity qui faisait face à un Oliver penaud tourna la tête vers le plus jeune de la bande dans une lenteur exagérée et un angle presque surnaturel. Et il ne parlait pas du regard qu'elle lui lançait. Il était presque certain que les yeux de l'informaticienne étaient une porte vers l'enfer.

\- Pardon ?

Aucun doute, elle n'avait jamais été aussi furieuse. John fit quelques pas en arrière. Même sobre il était certain de ne pas vouloir affronter ce genre de problème.

\- Je... je. Écoute Félicity, tenta piteusement Roy.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fais pour l'empêcher !

Roy grimaça au pique de douleur dans son crâne que provoqua la crise de nerfs de Félicity.

\- Pour plusieurs raisons : la première impossible de vous faire entendre raison. Vous disiez, hurliez à qui voulait l'entendre à quel point vous vous aimiez. À quel point vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre et tout ce genre de connerie. Vous en étiez écoeurant de mièvrerie. Ensuite je pensais vraiment qu'il ne s'agissait que de paroles en l'air. Pour moi vous alliez rentrer à l'hôtel, vous auriez baisés et puis on en parlait plus. Et enfin John et moi aussi, ont été plus très frais. On essayaient déjà de marcher droit, on avaient pas franchement le temps et la sobriété nécessaire pour nous occuper de vous.

Félicity gémit en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Dieu comme elle se détestait.  
Oliver, toujours très silencieux, dévisageait la jeune femme. Il avait dit l'aimer ? Il avait dû sacrément abusé pour que chacune de ses inhibitions s'effondrent.  
John se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Depuis le temps que ces deux là se tournaient autour tout en prenant grand soin de ne pas franchir la ligne, ils ont été trahi par eux même.

\- Si vous voulez j'ai des vidéos de la soirée. Pas du mariage mais je suppose qu'en retrouvant la chapelle ça peut s'arranger...

\- Je veux voir ça, sinon je n'y croirais jamais. Ensuite je vais les supprimer de tel sorte que personne ne les reverra jamais. Ensuite nous allons faire annuler cette grossière erreur, d'ailleurs...

Elle se tourna vers Oliver qui, à l'arrière du groupe se contentait de l'observer. Lui aussi voulait voir les images. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de boire autant et il ne pensait pas qu'il était capable de se trahir lui-même de la sorte, mais au vu du diamant qui brillait dans le creux de la main de la jeune femme, c'était bien le cas. Et puis ça lui permettrait de gagner du temps.

\- Je te rends ça, je ne peux pas la garder.

Elle lui rendit le solitaire d'une belle taille qu'il fourra dans sa poche, il n'en revenait pas. Il lui avait vraiment acheté une belle bague avec un sacré diamant. Il devenait romantique lorsqu'il était bourré comme un coin.

\- Bon, allons voir ce massacre...

Leur arrivés à l'aéroport allait être retarder mais elle voulait mettre un terme à cette histoire avant de rentrer à Starling, et puis, de toutes façon, l'avion ne partirai pas sans eux. Et puis ce qui se passe à Vegas reste à Vegas. Elle grimaça à l'idée de ne pas valoir mieux que cette garce de Rochev. Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai... il l'avait épousé avant de coucher avec elle. Mais il était sobre avec Isabel...  
Elle secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.  
Elle suivit Roy qui les entraînaient dans un coin tranquil du bar de l'hôtel. Tous commandèrent un café avant que le jeune homme leur tendent à Oliver et à elle, son portable.  
Félicity lança la vidéo, et, les yeux écarquillés assista, impuissante à son humiliation publique :

Ils étaient tout les quatre attablés face aux reste d'un repas d'un grand restaurant. Ils avaient déjà descendus deux bouteilles de vins et ils ne faisaient attention à rien qui n'était pas eux. Ils se fixaient tout les deux. L'intensité du moment provoqua une série de frisson incontrôlable à la jeune femme. Le Oliver de la vidéo fit courir le bout de ses doigts le long de la pommette rougit par l'alcool de son interlocutrice.  
En arrière plan ils entendaient Roy et John se moquer, ce dernier s'exclamant un tonitruant :

\- Prenez une chambre une bonne fois pour toutes tout les deux !

Roy lâcha un rire gras, l'image tressauta puis la vidéo s'interrompit.  
L'informaticienne n'osa pas regarder Oliver, trop gêner pour l'affronter à cet instant. De toutes évidences ils avaient suivit le conseil de John.  
La vidéo suivante les mettaient en scène dans une boîte de nuit des plus fréquenter. Une bouteille de champagne retournée gisait dans le seau en argent alors qu'une seconde était déjà bien entamée et que John leurs servaient de généreux verres de Vodka.

\- Je veux danser, déclara Félicity d'une voix un peu voilée.

La Félicity post-cuite-du-tonnerre grimaça. Elle se souvenait vaguement de ce qu'il se passait ensuite et elle ne voulait pas voir ça. Elle ne s'en remettrait pas.  
Impuissante, elle assista à la scène :  
Elle se leva, se fraya un passage parmi la foule de badauds sérieusement éméchés. Le rythme de la musique augmenta, Animals, de Martin Garrix, pas son genre mais vu son état elle n'était pas difficile. Elle commença à se déhancher, se laissant porter par la musique, les gens et l'alcool. Ses mouvements se firent sensuel lorsqu'un homme s'approcha d'elle, se frottant contre. À partir de là, c'était le trou noir.  
Mais ce n'était pas le pire.  
Non, étrangement le fait qu'elle dansait de manière très intime avec un parfait inconnu n'était pas le plus catastrophique dans l'histoire. Elle crût mourir lorsqu'elle pu voir Oliver se lever, avancer au travers des danseurs avec une aisance à faire vomir, se planter devant elle et l'inconnu, lui jeter un regard qui aurait effrayer plus balaise que lui et sourire avec arrogance lorsque le gars parti, la tête basse. Félicity eut un hoquet de surprise quand elle se vit lui assener une gifle. Dans le fond ils purent discerner les éclats de rire de John et Roy. La jeune femme, elle, s'acharnait sur Oliver, rouant son torse de coup de poings. Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, constatant que ça ne servait à rien, elle décida de s'éloigner, furieuse. Bien évidemment il l'a rattrapa, saisit son bras et la ramena contre lui avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

\- Euuh... c'est pour le moins... inattendu, marmonna Félicity.

À cet instant, ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser à qui mieux-mieux, une de ses mains aux creux de ses reins, l'autre sur sa joue, la gardant tout contre elle, parfaitement inconscient des gens, de la foule ou des hurlements de supporter que poussaient leurs amis.  
Félicity devait bien avouer que la scène était... chaude. Et semblait sincère. Pas seulement dictée par l'abus d'alcool. Elle avait plus l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une pulsion, d'une envie trop longtemps réfréné, qui explosait et ce transformait en... ça.

\- Combien tu as de vidéos, marmonna Oliver après s'être raclée la gorge.

\- Il ne devrait en rester qu'une seule. Après nous nous sommes séparés.

\- Et d'ailleurs pourquoi nous as-tu filmé, demanda Félicity.

\- Ça c'est mon idée, intervint John en se frottant le visage, l'air affreusement fatigué, je pensais qu'en filmant tout vos moments "complices" pour vous aider à vous rendre compte.

\- Nous rendre compte de quoi, l'attaqua Oliver.

\- De ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre.

Félicity leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant. Ne pouvait-il pas se mêler de ses affaires ?

\- Tout ça, Oliver engloba du doigt le portable de Roy et la bague de la jeune femme, n'est arrivé qu'à cause de la boisson. Ça ne serait jamais arrivé sinon.

Félicity baissa les yeux en se mordant la langue pour retenir ses larmes. Elle était blessée puisqu'elle ressentait des choses pour lui et même si ce genre de chose ne se serait jamais produit sans l'alcool, elle aurait aimé avoir une réelle relation avec lui. Du moins essayer, mais il était clair qu'il n'était pas intéressé.  
Sans intervenir, elle lança la dernière vidéo. Ils marchaient, mains dans la mains, remontant lentement le Strip. Elle ne parvenait pas à entendre ce qu'ils disaient néanmoins ils avaient vraiment l'air heureux... presque amoureux. Ils riaient, se souriaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les fontaines impressionnante, Oliver la sert contre lui avant de l'embrasser pendant que le spectacle d'eau se jouait devant eux. Roy s'approcha à cet instant et ils purent discerner ce qu'Oliver lui disaient, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, ses grandes mains entourant ses joues :

\- Je suis heureux avec toi. Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été.

Félicity pouffa avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasser rapidement :

\- Ne dis pas de sottise, nous ne sommes même pas réellement en...

\- Tout le temps. Chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble. Ta présence dans une pièce illumine tout. Tu es radieuse. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

\- Oliver...

Félicity avait les yeux brillant et ce n'était pas seulement son état d'ébriété avancé qui en était la cause.

\- Tu me vois tel que je suis. Tu ne cherches pas à comparer le Oliver d'avant et celui de maintenant. Tu me prends dans ma globalité...

\- À vrai dire j'aimerais bien que ce sois toi qui me prenne.

Félicity écarquilla les yeux, totalement choquée. Elle n'avait pas pu lui dire ça, si ? Parce qu'ils étaient habitués aux allusions qu'elle faisait par mégarde mais là c'était super lourd comme drague. Roy sourit, moqueur, mais le regard qu'elle lui jeta le calma.  
Elle reporta son attention sur la vidéo lorsqu'elle s'entendit glousser. Ils avaient reprit leur promenade un peu chancelante lorsqu'ils passèrent devant une chapelle.

\- Un jour je t'épouserais, déclama-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu es mon âme-soeur.

Félicity rougit et ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement. Ils donnaient vraiment l'impression d'être un couple solide et amoureux.

\- À vrai dire, lui dit-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, je pourrais même le faire maintenant.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, rit-elle.

\- Je suis sérieux. Je t'aime. C'est une raison suffisante, non ? Pourquoi attendre ?

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Oui.

Elle allait rétorquer lorsque John arriva vers eux en riant :

\- Bon dieu, mais lâchez-vous cinq minutes !

\- Pourquoi, rétorqua Félicity en le fusillant du regard.

\- Je veux faire leur montagnes-russes.

\- Tu vas gerber, se marra Roy.

\- Pas du tout ! Je suis un militaire, j'en ai vu d'autres !

L'image devint flou, puis noire et les voix se firent lointaines. D'accord. À ce niveaux de la soirée ils étaient assez saoules pour qu'Oliver soit romantique, pour que leur pas soient chancelant et leurs manières de parler encombrées mais pas encore assez pour se marier.

\- Et ensuite, demanda Oliver.

Roy haussa les épaules :

\- Après ça j'ai oublié de filmer. Mais je sais qu'après le grand huit nous nous sommes séparés.

\- Bien, bien. Très bien, répétait la jeune femme en boucle, je vais supprimer ces images et toutes celles que je pourrais trouver dans l'avion. En attendant nous allons faire annuler ce mariage et nous allons oublié le peu de souvenir que nous conservons de la soirée d'hier et d'aujourd'hui. Nous n'en parlerons plus jamais, n'y feront jamais allusions et respecterons à la lettre le proverbe bénit du " ce qui se passe à Vegas reste à Vegas".

Elle se leva pour quitter la table, bien décidée à faire annuler ce mariage et à oublier ces images qui lui brisaient le coeur mais, au dernier moment elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers Oliver :

\- Et je ne voyagerais plus jamais avec toi.

Elle commençait à partir lorsqu'Oliver la retint, déclenchant une série de frissons chez l'un et l'autre qu'ils prirent grand soin d'ignorer. Il avait apparemment quelque chose à lui dire mais il semblait tout simplement trop absorber par sa contemplation. Félicity se racla la gorge et cela sembla le ramener à la réalité. Son regard se durcit, tout comme sa prise en prévision de la suite :

\- On ne va pas annuler le mariage.

* * *

 **Là, tout de suite, je ne sais pas si vous me détestez ou bien si vous m'aimez. En tout cas j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu.**  
 **Laissez-moi vos avis.**

 **Merci.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut ! Comment allez-vous ?**  
 **Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos commentaires. Vous êtes les meilleurs.**  
 **Bon, je sais que ce chapitre est court mais c'est nécessaire pour l'histoire.**  
 **Merci beaucoup.**  
 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Réfléchir avant d'agir.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Inspire, expire, inspire, expire.  
Tel était son mantra. Elle avait besoin de ça sinon elle était certaine qu'elle allait le tuer. Elle avait une folle envie de l'étrangler.

\- Après que tu es regagnée ta chambre j'ai appelé ma mère pour lui expliquer la situation...

\- Tu as fait quoi ?!

Oliver baissa la tête une seconde en fermant les yeux, si elle l'interrompait sans cesse Il ne parviendrait à rien.

\- Mais t'es malade, continua-t-elle sans se soucier des décibels et tapage qu'elle provoquait. Ta mère ne peux déjà pas m'encadrer et toi tu l'appel pour lui expliquer qu'on s'est mariés sous l'influence de l'alcool ? Elle va penser que j'en veux à ton argent ! Non, rectification, elle pense déjà que j'en ai après ton argent !

\- Félicity.

\- Et franchement, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle pense ? Sans la moindre raison tu fais de moi ta secrétaire, je disparais toutes les nuits avec toi, je ne parle même pas des rumeurs ou des nombreuses fois où tu ne trouves personnes d'autres que moi pour tes fichus gala et maintenant ça ?!

\- Félicity.

\- Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu. Je suis fini. Moi qui espérait récupérer mon poste un jour c'est fini. Je ne pourrais plus jamais travailler à QC... Je vais peut-être devoir m'installer en Californie pour bosser chez Google. Ou pire. Yahoo!. Ma vie est finie. On va m'appeler la croqueuse de diamant. Ou...

\- Félicity !

La jeune femme cessa ses jérémiades, inspira lentement par le nez et expira par la bouche.

\- Tu as raison. Rien de tout cela n'arrivera, reprit-elle, beaucoup plus calme en apparence, parce que nous allons annuler ce foutu mariage. De toutes manières cela n'aurais jamais dû arriver.

\- Félicity, écoute-moi, rugit-il. On ne peux pas annuler le mariage. Ma mère savait déjà. Ça a fuité. Tout Starling est au courant, et c'est justement pour toutes les raisons que tu viens d'énumérer que notre mariage passe pour un acte d'amour et non pas pour une connerie de soulard.

\- Oh, je t'en pris, comme s'il s'agissait de ta première couverture de magazine ou encore de ton premier truc complètement débile ! Toi et Tommy, vous n'aviez pas loués un stade de foot pour organiser un tournoi de football américain féminin et en lingerie ? Crois un mariage exprès à Vegas n'étonne personne !

Oliver poussa un long soupir en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il n'y arriverait jamais à ce rythme.

\- On ne peut pas annuler le mariage puisque cela risquerait de faire plonger les actions de QC. Sans parler du fait que je peine à conserver le pouvoir dans l'entreprise de ma famille. Si nous annulions le mariage cela reviendrait à dire que je suis indigne de confiance et que je n'ai pas réellement changé.

Félicity dévisagea le jeune homme, cherchant la moindre trace de duperie. Après tout peut-être lui faisait-il une blague ? Elle se tourna vers John et Roy qui étaient restés incroyablement silencieux durant ce petit échange, mais tout comme Oliver, ils étaient sérieux comme l'enfer. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais n'aperçut aucune caméras cachées, rien.

\- Tu... tu es sérieux ? Tu vas vraiment me demander ça ? Je ne t'aide pas déjà assez ? Alors que je te consacre mon temps libre et ma carrière ? Tu veux aussi ma vie sentimentale ?

La jeune femme était défaite. Oliver n'en menait pas large non plus et il s'en voulait d'entraîner l'informaticienne dans ses soucis de famille mais franchement il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre son entreprise. Félicity finirait par comprendre.

\- Et qu'est-il advenu du "je ne peux être avec personne à qui je tiens" que tu m'as sortie à notre retour de Russie ? Tu veux dire que, finalement, tout bien considéré, ma vie je vaux pas tant que ça et tu es prêt à la risquer pour sauver une entreprise dont tu te fiches éperdument ?

Oliver écarquilla les yeux, surpris qu'elle puisse penser cela. À vrai dire il n'avait même pas songé à son rôle de justicier et au risque qu'elle encourrait mais il était trop tard.

\- Et, continua-t-elle, jusqu'à quand cette mascarade doit-elle durer ? Jusqu'à ce que tu reprenne le contrôle de ton entreprise ? Jusqu'à ce que les gens te fasse confiance ? Ou tu préfères peut-être les durer plus concrète. Un mois, un an ? Vais-je devoir, pour sauver les apparences bien sûr, porter ton enfant ? Après tout quoi de plus fiable qu'un père de famille ?! Et puis je t'aurais déjà tout cédé je peux bien t'abandonner mon utérus aussi !

\- Écoute, Félicity, je comprends que la situation ne soit pas facile pour toi mais il ne s'agit de rien de plus qu'une situation provisoire. Le temps que l'affaire se tasse. Et nous n'aurions à faire semblant qu'en public. Et puis, bien sûr, tu seras indemnisée.

\- Abruti, marmonna Roy en se levant et en entraînant John avec lui.

Il était hors de question qu'ils assistent à la scène qui s'apprêtait à se dérouler.  
Félicity avait pâlit de manière inquiétante. Ses yeux brillait de rage. Ses poings tremblaient de manière incontrôlable. Aucun doute, ce qui allait se dérouler ici promettait d'être apocalyptique.  
La jeune femme se leva, inspira profondément, et parla d'une voix calme et presque sympathique :

\- Partons d'ici. Rentrons à Starling. Si je parle trop je vais utiliser des mots que je serais forcée de ravaler par la suite et je préfèrerais éviter.

\- Félicity, tenta Oliver en se levant à son tour et en tendant une main hésitante dans sa direction.

Le regard qu'elle lui jeta lui brisa le coeur. Il avait l'impression d'être descendu tellement bas dans son estime qu'il peinait à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Nous allons rentrer, je vais me plier à chacune de tes exigences sans rechigner. Et tout ira bien pour tout le monde.

Il fut quelque peu soulagé. Peut-être était-elle seulement furieuse après lui.

\- Je suis désolé. S'il y avait un autre moyen...

Elle leva une main autoritaire pour le faire taire. Sans s'en rendre compte et devant le calme apparent de la jeune femme Roy et John s'étaient figés à quelques pas de du nouveau couple.

\- En contrepartie je veux le poste de dirigeante du service informatique.

Oliver fronça les sourcils. Un peu déçu qu'elle souhaite ne plus travailler pour lui et décide d'être dédommagée. Bon, elle serait seulement dix-huit étages plus bas, il était normal qu'elle désire renouer avec don domaine de prédilection. Et il était mal placé pour lui reprocher de réclamer une compensation qu'il lui avait lui-même proposé avec tout ce qu'il lui demandait d'accepter, mais il y avait un soucis.

\- Le seul souci c'est qu'Harlington occupe le poste que tu convoites.

\- Je sais. Ce n'est pas son job que je veux.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je veux celui de Londres.

* * *

 **Mouhahaha ! Je sais, je suis cruelle. Mais vous m'aimez quand même.**  
 **Laissez-moi vous avis et si j'arrive à cinquante avant ce soir 23 heures vous aurez la suite avant demain dix heures !**  
 **Merci pour votre soutiens**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut ! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE! Je sais que je vous avez promis le chapitre avant dix heure si les cinquante commentaires étaient atteint et non seulement ils l'ont été mais en plus dépassés mais dans ma promesse je n'avais pas pris en compte le temps et la tempête de neige qui m'a privée d'électricité -et donc d'Internet - pour la journée.**  
 **Toujours est-il que je vous remercie du fond du coeur ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et, encore une fois, je suis désolée.**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Faux-semblant.

Le voyage retour se fit dans un silence de mort. Personne n'osa ouvrir la bouche. Même Roy ne réclama pas de "petite cacahuète" à l'hôtesse de l'air.  
Oliver ruminait tandis que Félicity fulminait.  
John et Oliver, eux, priaient pour que l'avion atterrisse. Et vite. Ils n'en pouvaient plus de cette ambiance.  
Lorsqu'enfin le commandant annonça leur arrivé à Starling Oliver se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé en direction de Félicity qui observait son silence entêté depuis l'arrière de l'appareil.  
Le justicier s'installa face à elle et commença à lui expliquer ce qui se passerait :

\- À partir de l'instant où nous quitterons l'avion et jusqu'à ce que soyons seuls nous devrons agir comme un couple. Un couple heureux, crut-il bon de préciser lorsqu'il vit sa grimace de dégoût, tu devras également emménager avec moi. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'idéal mais vivre chacun séparément ne serait pas très crédible.

Félicity hocha la tête. Oliver serra les dents. Il aurait préféré qu'elle hurle, l'insulte ou le frappe, là elle n'était pas elle-même, elle ne le regardait même pas dans les yeux, mais il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle garde le silence. Sans rien dire il attrapa sa main gauche qui reposait sur la table et lui passa la bague au doigt.

\- Tu ne coucheras avec personne d'autres, lui dit-elle en acceptant finalement de croiser son regard pour plus de quelques secondes. Je veux bien jouer la comédie, je peux supporter les insultes, les reproches et les sous-entendus mais je refuse de supporter l'étiquette"cocue". Alors tant que cette situation perdurera tu la gardera dans ton pantalon. Dans le cas contraire je ferais annuler le mariage immédiatement.

Oliver fronça les sourcils et serra les poings avant de cracher :

\- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Tu penses vraiment que je serais capable de te faire une chose pareille ? Alors que tu accepte de m'aider ? Moi, ma famille et mon entreprise ? J'ai changé. Je ne suis plus un salaud.

\- Chasser le naturel et il revient au galop.

Oliver eut un mouvement de recul, blessé par le comportement de son amie. Il comprenait sa colère mais franchement, il n'était pas le seul fautif.  
Il détourna les yeux et fixa le paysage en silence. Dans son coin Félicity tenta un regard en direction d'Oliver. Elle avait conscience d'être injuste envers lui, voire même méchante, mais elle ne parvenait pas à juguler sa colère. Parce qu'elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'un pion pour lui, qu'un coup d'un soir avec des conséquences désastreuses.  
Et puis elle avait encore en tête les images que lui avait montré Roy. Il avait l'air tendre, attaché... peut-être même amoureux. Mais il n'avait aucune considération pour elle. Alors qu'elle...  
Elle revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle sentie l'avion amorcer sa descente.

\- Ça va être la folie en bas. Tu t'accroches à moi et tu ne me lâches pas.

Elle hocha la tête en esquissant un sourire ironique :

\- Est-ce que je dois agiter la main comme une reine ? Sourire à la foule et signer des autographes ?

\- Félicity...

Elle leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition :

\- C'est bon. Si on peut plus rigoler...

Oliver leva les yeux au ciel, agrippa sa main et, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le tarmac rempli de journalistes, de cris et de flashs ils s'élancèrent dans la mêlée encadrés de Diggle et Roy. Félicity s'agrippait de toutes ses forces au bras d'Oliver, sa tête contre son épaule. Le justicier l'entourait d'une étreinte protectrice tandis qu'il tentait d'avancer au milieu de cette foule compacte tout en ignorant les questions de tout ces vautours.  
La jeune femme avait raison. Les gens étaient affreux et pensaient systématiquement au mal. Les choses que ces journalistes criaient lui mettaient les larmes aux yeux. C'était pour cela qu'elle rechignait tant à l'aider. En partie.  
Finalement ils parvinrent enfin à se faufiler dans l'élégante berline noir qui les attendaient. John se mit au volant, Roy prit le siège du mort tandis qu'Oliver et Félicity se "blottissaient" à l'arrière. La voiture avança péniblement au milieu des paparazzis en folie qui s'agglutinaient contre la carrosserie à la recherche du meilleur cliché possible.

\- C'est dingue que des gens soient payés pour faire ça, marmonna Roy.

\- Ce qui est dingue c'est que des gens s'intéressent à ce genre de torchon, répliqua Félicity, un brin amère.

\- Que veux-tu, je suis populaire.

La jeune femme lâcha une exclamation dédaigneuse avant de tourner son visage en direction du paysage urbain qui défilait sous ses yeux. Oliver leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Ça allait plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait.  
Au bout de longues minutes le manoir des Queen se profila au loin et la jeune femme se mordit les lèvres pour se donner du courage. Moïra Queen avait le don de la déstabiliser et, elle était certaine que la matriarche en avait parfaitement conscience.  
Elle poussa un long soupir. Oliver, de son côté, fixa son regard sur elle, il se doutait des appréhensions ressenti par l'informaticienne. Il savait qu'elle ne portait pas sa mère dans son coeur et elle allait devoir vivre sous son toit. Il ne serait guère à l'aise lui aussi à sa place.  
Lorsque la route s'était éclaircie ils s'étaient instinctivement éloigné l'un de l'autre, refusant catégoriquement de croiser le regard du voisin.  
Oliver ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment diable ils avaient pu se marier alors qu'ils supportaient à peine d'être assis dans la même voiture. Ou du moins il se demandait pourquoi il l'avait épousé elle. Félicity était une très belle femme, intelligente, intéressante, amusante et loyale et il mentirait s'il disait qu'elle le laissait de marbre mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre son comportement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait à Las Vegas et jamais il n'avait même songé à convoler en juste noces avec l'une de ses conquêtes, qu'importe les litres d'alcool ingurgité.  
Il aurait été capable d'en épouser une pour la mettre dans son lit, aucun doute la dessus mais, d'après les vidéos que Roy leur avaient montrés il était clair que ce n'était pas juste du sexe. Il avait l'air... amoureux. Et même heureux.  
Le jeune homme secoua la tête avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux. Comment allait-il se sortir de tout cela ? Sans parler du fait qu'elle souhaite partir. À Londres. Il était clair qu'il avait dépassé les bornes.  
À l'approche des grilles du manoir tous purent constater que les paparazzis avaient migrés ici. Félicity grimaça mais, comme plus tôt, se colla contre Oliver.  
L'eau de Cologne du justicier lui emplit les sens et, discrètement, elle ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer. Elle était une parfaite idiote mais franchement, elle n'avait jamais pu résister à son parfum qui déclenchait chez elle des réactions inavouable.  
Tout comme lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer ses longues jambes qui ne le laissait jamais indifférent.  
Ils sortirent de leur pensées quelques peu déplacé et carrément lubrique pour sortir de la voiture. D'abord Oliver, puis Félicity qui prit la main tendue. Elle lui adressa un sourire lumineux qui réchauffa son coeur avant de lui rendre. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux en arrière et déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue. Il était parfaitement conscient que tout cela n'était destiné qu'aux journalistes qui les mitraillaient mais il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ces gestes tendres étaient naturels.  
Moïra sortie sur l'immense perron de sa demeure en leur adressant un sourire sublime :

\- Félicitations les enfants !

D'abord interloquée par tant d'amabilité de la part de la reine mère Félicity fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre que tout cela était destiné au public derrière eux. Elle les enlaça rapidement en réitérant ses félicitations avant de les entraîner dans le grand hall du manoir, bien à l'abris des regards. Immédiatement elle s'éloigna d'Oliver mais elle n'eut guère le loisir de faire plus d'un geste, que déjà, le naturel de la mère d'Oliver était de retour.  
À ce rythme ce n'était plus du galop mais carrément la vitesse de la lumière.

\- Tenez, cracha-t-elle à l'encontre de la jeune informaticienne en lui tendant une pile de feuille, signez-moi ça.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

Hors de question qu'elle signe quoi que ce soit venant de cette bonne femme sans l'avoir préalablement lue. Pour ce qu'elle en savait elle pourrait tout aussi bien lui réclamer son âme.

\- Un contrat de mariage qui stipule que vous n'aurez rien en dehors de la compensation négocier. L'entreprise, l'argent de la famille. Vous n'aurez droit à rien. Il y figure également une clause de confidentialité. Après tout cela quoi qu'il advienne vous ne pouvez pas parler de cet arrangement à qui que ce soit sans encourir le risque d'un procès. Il y a également une clause de moralité, vous n'avez pas le droit de coucher avec qui que ce soit. Il en va de la réputation de la famille. Si cette clause est rompue là encore nous vous trainerons en justice.

\- Maman, décida finalement de l'interrompre Oliver, elle accepte de nous aider ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête ?

Sa mère lui rendit un regard glaciale :

\- Je protège cette famille des croqueuses de diamants dans son genre.

Oliver s'approcha de Moïra, furieux. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de femme.

\- Elle ne signera certainement pas cette merde !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Et elle signera également la mesure d'éloignement.

Le justicier se figea. Elle n'avait pas fait ça !

\- Mais tu es malade, ragea-t-il, c'est mon amie et...

\- Tu es bien naïf ! Cette est constamment dans ton ombre ! Elle s'est arrangée pour se rapprocher de toi à la seconde où tu es revenue. Elle est devenue ta secrétaire personnel. Elle te suit le soir au Verdant, tu l'invite aux galas et maintenant un mariage ! C'est ton argent qu'elle veux et une fois tout cela fini une mesure d'éloignement de cinq cents mètres ne sera pas de trop !

\- Il en est hors de question, tu m'entends ? Félicity tu ne signes pas ce torchon !

La jeune femme poussa un long soupir avant de s'approcher la table sur laquelle reposait les documents et de les signer en déclarant :

\- Voilà. N'en parlons plus.

* * *

 **Encore désolée pour le retard. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**  
 **Laissez-moi vos avis, merci !**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Possession.

\- Elle ne t'a toujours pas adressé la parole ?!

Dig et Oliver se faisaient face sur le tapis d'entrainement pour une séance de défoulement en règle.

\- Non. On est rentrés de Vegas depuis plus d'un mois et, en dehors des endroits publics, c'est à peine si elle me considère comme un humain.

Diggle feinta à droite pour tenter d'assener un coup à Oliver mais il l'esquiva facilement en se déportant dans une adroite pirouette :

\- Tu t'es excusés au moins, demanda le garde du corps légèrement essoufflé.

\- Oui.

Le justicier redoubla la fréquence de ses attaques, s'énervant rien qu'à l'idée du nombre incalculable de fois où elle l'avait repoussé.

\- Pour le contrat de mariage aussi ? Et la mesure d'éloignement ?

\- Ça c'est ma mère, répliqua-t-il, et puis je n'étais pas d'accord pour qu'elle les signes.

Diggle leva les yeux au ciel après lui avoir mis une droite dans l'estomac.

\- Oui, mais c'est ta mère, justement. Alors tu dois t'excuser pour elle. D'autant que traiter Félicity de la sorte...

Le garde du corps secoua la tête, atterré par le comportement de Moïra. L'informaticienne était certainement la personne la plus honnête qu'il connaissait et jamais elle n'aurait tenté quoi que ce soit pour ce genre de raison, il comprenait aisément le sentiment d'infériorité que lui inspirait cette situation.

\- De toutes façons elle ne m'écoute pas. Je te jure. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle pouvait être si bonne actrice. Lorsque nous sommes à QC ou que nous devons dîner à l'extérieur elle est parfaitement normale. Souriante et attendrissante. Attentionnée et dévouée. Et puis elle joue la femme amoureuse à merveille, mais à la seconde où nous sommes seuls elle redevient plus hostiles que Lian Yu en hiver.

Oliver attaqua son ami, et, avec une suite de mouvements quasiment imperceptibles, le cloua au sol, après quoi il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied.

\- Tu sais, dans cette affaire, elle est celle qui souffre le plus. Sa réputation est franchement entachée, mais elle le fait quand même. Pour t'aider, toi et ton entreprise. Laisse lui du temps. Remercie-là peut-être à l'occasion, conclut John avec un sourire. Et à l'avenir, évites de la comparer au Purgatoire chinois.

Bon, il n'était pas certain que cela suffirait, mais il avait bonne espoir. Leur amie n'était pas du genre rancunière. Elle avait été traînée dans la boue, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Elle avait été insultée et raillée mais il savait qu'elle pouvait faire face et pardonner. Après tout Oliver n'était pas totalement coupable non plus. Ils s'étaient mariés par amour après tout. Il était juste dommage qu'ils ne s'en souviennent pas.  
Cette situation était à la fois amusante et accablante pour John et Roy qui désespéraient de les voir un jour ouvrir les yeux.  
Les deux amis continuèrent à discuter lorsque Félicity et Roy arrivèrent en riant. L'informaticienne salua gentiment le garde du corps et ignora superbement Oliver qui serra les poings en s'exhortant au calme. Se disputer maintenant ne servirait à rien, d'autant plus qu'une mission périlleuse les attendaient, pas la peine d'ajouter encore un peu plus de tension.

\- Bien. J'ai étudiée les plans de l'usine, le seul accès qui n'est pas un coupe-gorge, du moins pas totalement, c'est les égouts. Pas les trucs puants et immondes où séjournent les Tortures Ninjas mais un espèce de souterrain labyrinthique qui servait d'issue de secours, d'entrepôt et, selon ce que j'ai trouvé, un passage pour les contrebandiers pendant la prohibition. Il ne doit pas y avoir énormément de gardes, mais quand même.

Oliver acquiesça tout en commençant à s'équiper.

\- Le seul hic c'est que je ne pourrais pas vous guider. Cet installation à presque un siècle et comme vous pouvez vous en douter, ce n'est pas les occupants actuel des lieux qui vont mettre les installations aux normes. Alors je pourrais juste vous guider grâce aux plans mais ce n'est franchement pas l'idéal, s'il y a eut des changements que le cadastre n'aurait pas enregistré je ne pourrais plus rien.

\- Super, marmonna Roy. On va aller casser les pieds d'un groupe boosté au Mirakuru en aveugle juste pour récolter quelques indices sur le gars qui joue avec ce foutu poison ? Super. On va s'éclater.

Le justicier allait rétorquer lorsque son portable sonna. Il fut d'abord tenté d'ignorer l'appel mais fronça les sourcils devant le numéro de téléphone de l'avocat de QC. En soufflant il décrocha :

\- Oliver Queen.

\- Monsieur Queen ? Vous devriez venir. Les gardiens chargés de la surveillance des Sciences Appliqués ont été assassiné.

\- Quoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien d'après un premier inventaire sommaire un générateur aurait disparu.

\- J'arrive.

Interloqués par le ton froid et catégorique de leur meneur Félicity, John et Roy cessèrent de mettre en place un semblant de plan.

\- Un problème, demanda John, les bras croisé sur son torse.

\- On file aux Sciences Appliquées. La mission est repoussée à plus tard. Un générateur vient d'y être dérobé.

\- On interrompt une mission capitale pour un truc qui s'achète dans un magasin de bricolage, s'exclama Roy, clairement septique.

Félicity se leva après avoir éteint ses ordinateurs, récupéra sa veste et l'enfila tout en corrigeant Roy :

\- S'il s'agit bien de ce que je pense ce générateur est capable de fournir assez d'énergie à tout Starling pour une année complète. Je ne veux même pas imaginée ce qu'il serait capable de faire entre de mauvaises mains.

Ses coéquipiers la dévisageaient avec étonnement.  
Comprenant ce qu'ils se demandaient elle le devança en répondant à leur question :

\- J'ai aidé à sa conception. À vrai dire, c'est moi qui est mis au point le système de refroidissement. Sans ça il exploserait en quelques secondes.

Oliver hocha la tête, impressionné. Il savait qu'elle était intelligente, un génie même selon ses propres mots, mais cela restait thé. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait jamais réellement vu en action, hormis ses ordinateurs bien évidemment mais ils se doutaient tous que ses capacités de hackeuse et d'informaticienne n'étaient pas ces seuls talents.

\- D'accord. Donc c'est dangereux. Mais il serait étrange que je me pointe avec vous là -bas, alors je vais juste retourner bosser, lança Roy en se dirigeant vers les marches.

\- Je rentre également, enchaîna Félicity. La secrétaire épousé par le patron n'y a pas sa place.

La jeune femme esquissa un pas en direction de la sortie lorsqu'Oliver l'en empêcha :

\- Je vais avoir besoin de toi, s'il s'agit de ce à quoi tu penses...

\- Tu pourras me faire un résumé plus tard.

Oliver grimaça. Il n'y a pas si longtemps elle l'aurait suivie sans même qu'il ne le demande.

\- Des hommes sont mort Félicity.

C'était un coup bas, il le savait, mais en ce moment il n'obtenait rien d'elle s'il ne la prenait pas un peu par les sentiments.  
La jeune femme leva les yeux en soufflant, fatiguée.

\- Très bien.

Oliver retint de justesse un sourire. Il s'agissait d'une petite victoire.  
Donc, avec Dig en remorque, ils quittèrent le QG.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils débarquèrent dans l'immense entrepôt. La police était présente, photographiant et enregistrant chaque indices. Félicity retint un gémissement piteux devant les sacs mortuaires.  
Oliver se plaça devant elle pour lui obstruer la vue avant de lui prendre la main et de lui sourire tendrement. Elle se sentit un peu mieux avant que l'inspecteur n'approche :

\- Monsieur Queen. Votre avocat vous a prévenu ?

Le PDG hocha la tête alors le flic reprit :

\- Les trois gardiens ont eu la colonne vertébrale brisée en trois endroit. L'un d'entre eux, celui qui a montré le plus de résistance c'est retrouvé plié en deux.

\- Plié en deux, interrogea Félicity en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas demander mais sa curiosité était trop forte.

\- L'arrière de sa tête reposait sur l'arrière de ses genoux.

L'informaticienne sentie ses jambes flancher et sans le soutiens d'Oliver elle se serait probablement effondrée. Une main passer autour de ses épaules il l'emmena un peu à l'écart. Il caressa son front et le dégagea de quelques mèches :

\- Ça va aller ?

Elle esquissa un sourire piteux en acquiesçant :

\- Il faut trouver qui a fait ça Oliver. Et retrouver le générateur.

\- Une telle puissance...

\- Le Mirakuru, conclut John en s'approchant. Le médecin légiste est là, dit-il en désignant un jeune homme du doigt.

Oliver se tourna dans la direction indiqué par Diggle. Il plissa les yeux avant de ricaner :

\- Il s'agit de la journée père/fils au boulot ou quoi ?

Félicity fronça les sourcils :

\- Ne soit pas méchant.

Ensuite elle s'approcha du médecin en lui tendant la main et en souriant :

\- Félicity Sm... Queen. Diplômée du MIT et ravie de vous rencontrer.

\- Barry Allen. C'est un plaisir. Malgré les circonstances.

Oliver, qui s'était approché à la suite de sa femme serra les dents devant le regard de veau enamouré que lui lançait le môme. Il n'aimait pas ce gars.

\- Oliver Queen, son époux, se présenta-t-il en fusillant l'avorton du regard.

Il allait geler en enfer avant qu'il ne laisse ce gamin s'incruster auprès de sa Félicity.

 **Il est jaloux ! Bon vous savez à quel point Oliver gère mal ce sentiment alors il va falloir être patient.**  
 **En attendant merci pour votre soutiens.**  
 **À bientôt.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut ! Comment va ? Nouveau chapitre avec un Oliver très jaloux qui va s'en mordre les doigts !**  
 **Merci pour votre soutiens, et bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 6 : Jalousie quand tu nous tiens.

C'était officiel, Oliver Queen détestait Barry Allen. À vrai dire il se demandait à quel point tuer ce gamin serait une mauvaise chose.  
Le regarder draguer Félicity comme s'il n'était pas là était une sorte de torture. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une punition. Félicity le punissait, ça devait être ça alors. Elle s'est rendue compte qu'il ne l'aimait pas alors elle s'est mise à flirter avec le gosse au-dessus de l'un des cadavre présent dans l'entrepôt. Ils échangeaient des mots qu'Oliver entendait mais qu'il ne comprenait pas, et, à cet instant, il se faisait l'impression d'être un idiot, il se rendait compte à quel point elle était brillante. Peut-être s'ennuyait-elle avec eux ?  
Il secoua la tête avant de fusiller à nouveau le gosse du regard.

\- Il n'a rien fait, tu sais, intervint John.

\- Il est louche. C'est pas normal que les flics de Central city envoient un médecin légiste ici et encore plus ce gars. On dirait un foutu lycéen.

\- Tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas plutôt parce qu'il est parvenu à tirer un sourire à ta femme alors qu'elle t'ignore ostensiblement.

Oliver plissa les yeux et serra les dents, furieux. John, lui, esquissa un sourire amusé.

\- Trouve-moi tout ce que tu peux sur le môme, il est louche.

Diggle souffla, exaspéré par le comportement de son ami qui était incapable de se rendre compte qu'il était jaloux.

\- Bien.

John s'éloigna tandis qu'Oliver se raclait la gorge pour rappeler sa présence aux deux scientifiques qui s'étaient lancés dans une discussion passionné sur l'accélérateur de particule de STAR labs qui devrait être mis en marche dans quelques jours.

\- J'adorerais y aller, mais je dois rester à Straling et puis, de toutes façons, Oliver n'y comprendrait rien...

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne comprendrais pas, intervint-il finalement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que personne ne faisait attention à lui.

\- L'accélérateur de particule. Ça ne t'intéresserait pas, lui expliqua-t-elle sans même daigner lui accorder un regard.

Il fronça les sourcils et serra le poing lorsqu'il remarqua le sourire un brin méprisant du gosse. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour s'exhorter au calme, persuadé que lui coller une droite ne le ferait toujours pas remonter dans les bonnes grâces de son amie. À la place il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance et attrapa gentiment le coude de la jeune femme :

\- C'est vrai que je n'y comprends rien mais si tu le souhaite je peux t'y emmener. Tu es ma femme maintenant, cela signifie que le jet est aussi à ta disposition.

Félicity dévisagea le jeune homme à la recherche du moindre signe de mensonge mais il semblait sincère et vraiment prêt à l'y emmener :

\- Vraiment ? Et ce... rendez-vous d'affaire que tu viens de reporter pour venir ici ?

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules avant de lui caresser tendrement la joue du bout des doigts :

\- Cela peut encore attendre. Alors que, si j'ai bien compris, l'accélérateur non ?

Elle acquiesça vivement en lui adressant le sourire le plus lumineux qu'elle avait en réserve. Il sentit son coeur se serrer et se remplir de chaleur alors qu'il plongeait dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus, clair comme un ciel d'été. Pour lui, et à jamais, il savait que cette couleur serait synonyme de la joie la plus pur, de l'honnêteté la plus juste et du courage le plus flamboyant jamais rencontré. Cette couleur était Félicity. Sa Félicity.  
Le gamin toussota et ils sursautèrent, comme s'ils avaient été pris en flagrant délit de quelques choses de vraiment mauvais alors qu'ils étaient mariés.  
Mariés mais pas amoureux. Mariés pour les apparences.  
Oliver laissa glisser ses doigts le long du bras de la jeune femme, parfaitement conscient des frissons qui la secouait, il se retint d'esquisser un sourire avant de fusiller du regard le gosse qui, décidément, ne faisait rien pour arranger son cas.

\- Je vais analyser les victimes et j'enverrais mon rapport à la police.

\- Faites donc ça...

Félicity leva les yeux au ciel devant l'hostilité évidente du justicier. Elle lui mit un petit coup de coude en lui faisant les gros yeux.  
Son comportement d'enfant gâté avait le don de l'agacer et, de manière assez étrange - certainement son côté masochiste - l'attendrissait. Elle avait un problème, elle s'en était rendue compte.  
Elle était amoureuse d'un gars qui se fichait d'elle. Pire, il se servait d'elle pour protéger une entreprise dont il n'avait strictement rien à faire...  
Si ce n'était pas pathétique...

\- Allons-y, dit-il en la guidant, une main délicatement posé dans le bas de son dos.

Elle n'était pas stupide et était parvenue à déceler la tension dans sa mâchoire et la colère qui couvait dans ses yeux. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle s'entende aussi bien avec Barry, peut-être sortait-elle de son rôle de parfaite petite épouse ? Toujours est-il qu'elle savait que cette promesse de l'emmener à STAR Labs n'était que du vent destiné à la détourner de sa conversation avec le jeune légiste.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la voiture John se redressa et raccrocha en adressant un léger signe de tête à Oliver qu'elle intercepta sans le moindre mal. Parfois ils étaient aussi discret que des enfants de maternels...

\- Alors, commença John, que fait-on ?

Oliver allait répondre, bien décidé à utiliser la bonne humeur de Félicity afin de discuter un peu autour d'un burger lorsque Barry vint vers eux en courant. Oliver jura entre ses dents mais Félicity, elle, lui adressa un joli sourire qui donna des envies de meurtres au justicier qui fusilla le nouveau venu du regard :

\- Je me suis dis que vous apprécierez avoir des nouvelles des autopsies et que, peut-être, la police ne souhaiterait pas vous communiquer certains détails de l'enquête alors ce serait une bonne chose que vous ayez mon numéro ?

Oliver rêvait ou bien ce gars draguait sa femme sous ses yeux ? Il les frotta, pour être certain de ne pas être en plein délire, mais non. Il était entrain de donner son numéro à Félicity. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi à elle ? Pourquoi pas à lui ? C'était lui l'employeur des gardiens, non ? C'était à lui qu'on avait volé ce générateur alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il donnait son numéro à sa femme ?!  
Il crut perdre contact avec la réalité un certain temps puisque lorsqu'il émergea du brouillard rouge qui avait recouvert sa vision suite à son fulgurant accès de rage il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas du gosse et John le retenait fermement. Il se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule avant d'attraper la main de Félicity et de cracher à l'exaspérant gamin :

\- Ce n'est pas illégal ce genre de pratique ? Secret de l'enquête, respect de la mémoire de la victime, de sa famille et tout ça ? Ce n'est pas contraire à la déontologie ?

\- Oui mais...

\- Et puis qu'est-ce qui vous dit que nous en avons quelque chose à fait de cette histoire ? Des gens meurt tout les jours.

\- Je... eh bien...

\- Aller, rentrons.

Oliver retourna près de la voiture en tirant sur la main de la jeune femme qui résista :

\- Excusez-le Barry, il a eu une dure semaine. Nous vous remercions et je vous appellerez demain dans l'après-midi pour avoir des nouvelles, merci beaucoup.

Le jeune légiste rougit en esquissant un sourire timide qui donna de véritable envies de meurtre à Oliver. Le garçon allait partir lorsque Félicity le retint :

\- J'y pense, vous venez d'arriver n'est-ce pas ?

Barry acquiesça sans savoir où elle voulait en venir :

\- Avez-vous trouvé une chambre ? Je veux dire noël approche à grand pas et, en général tout est archi-complet à cet époque de l'année.

\- Oh... eh bien, à vrai dire, non, mais je chercherais plus tard...

Félicity lui sourit avant de plonger la main dans son sac à main, elle le fouilla pendant quelques secondes puis en ressortit un trousseau de clés :

\- Les clés de mon appartement. Je viens d'emménager avec mon mari et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de résilier mes différents abonnements si bien que l'appartement est parfaitement habitable. Vous trouverez des draps propres dans le bas de l'armoire de ma chambre.

Barry balbutia des remerciements à n'en plus finir tandis qu'Oliver, encore sous le choc tira sur la main de la jeune femme pour la faire entrer dans la voiture sous le regard amusé de Diggle qui, décidément commençait à bénir l'arrivée de ce Barry Allen.  
Le trajet en voiture se passa dans un calme Olympien. Comme le disait si bien l'expression il s'agissait du calme avant la tempête puisque lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Félicity eut à peine le temps de pénétrer dans l'immense hall du manoir que, déjà, il lui hurlait dessus à n'en plus finir :

\- Tu es sérieuse ?! Tu as invité ce parfait inconnu à venir dormir chez toi ?

Félicity monta les marches sans lui prêter attention, se débarrassant déjà de son manteau :

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ? Mais tu es malade ! Ce gars tu ne le connais même pas ! Tu ne sais pas qui il est et tu lui passes les clés de chez toi ?!

\- Ce n'est plus chez moi, répliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui une fois au sommet de l'escalier, puisque tu m'as dépouillé de cela également alors autant faire en sorte que MON appartement sers à quelqu'un !

Elle lui tourna le dos sans même prendre la peine d'écouter la suite mais Oliver n'en avait pas fini :

\- Tu es inconsciente à ce point ? Pour ce que l'on sait ça pourrait être un assassin !

\- Ha, regardez qui parle, marmonna-t-elle, son ton suintant le sarcasme.

Oliver fit un pas en arrière, comme si elle venait dele gifler, et dans le fond il aurait préféré. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme un meurtrier et, pour lui, c'était une bénédiction. Une bouffée d'air frais. Il secoua la tête et reprit de plus belle :

\- Et si seulement c'était le pire. Tu as signée un contrat Félicity. Un contrat qui t'interdit de flirter à tord et à travers !

Félicity, sur le pas de sa porte, se figea. Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, blessée par les mots d'Oliver :

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- J'apprécierais que tu respecte le contrat et que tu cesse de te comporter comme une allumeuse jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus associée au nom des Queen.

Félicity se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang pour éviter les larmes de monter à ses yeux. Elle ne pleurait pas face à lui. Plus jamais.

\- Vas-t-en.

Oliver ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir la haine qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus. Ses yeux de joie.

\- Félicity...

\- C'est fini. Tu as tout gâché.

Elle entra dans sa chambre, lui regagna la sienne, comme un automate, avant de s'effondrer. Tout les deux. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps et lui, se maudit en se répétant encore et encore qu'il avait tout gâché.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait gâché exactement ?

 **Le retour du sadisme ! Bon, je vous encourage à me laisser vos avis, après tout je veille jusqu'à trois heures et demie du matin pour vous !**  
 **Merci !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir ! Et oui, déjà. Un nouveau chapitre et quel chapitre ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il a si vite était écrit. Il était... inspirant.**  
 **Alors même si tout vos supers commentaires sont géniaux et super motivant, croyez moi, pour celui-ci j'en mérite plein !**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : La nuit porte conseil.

Félicity, malgré la fatigue, ne parvenait pas à fermer l'oeil. Sa dispute avec Oliver ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans son esprit, la scène de se rejouer devant ses yeux. Elle se demandait encore et encore ce qu'elle aurait pu faire pour ne pas que la situation se détériore à ce point, ce qu'elle aurait pu dire, mais elle était tellement en colère ! Depuis qu'elle avait signé ce fichue contrat elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer quand il s'agissait de lui. Elle était... blessée. Il la voyait comme un outil et cela la touchait, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle avait l'impression de ne rien valoir à ses yeux. De n'être même pas assez bien pour être considérée comme son amie. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait demandé un poste à Londres et qu'elle avait signé la mesure d'éloignement. Elle avait besoin d'espace pour digérer l'idée qu'elle ne serait jamais plus qu'un putain d'outil. Secrétaire. Informaticienne. Et femme. Il l'avait forcé à devenir sa secrétaire pour l'arranger lui et couvrir sa seconde vie, seconde vie où il l'avait plus ou moins traîné avec des mensonges et des promesses avant de finalement l'épouser un soir de buverie, la sauter et lui annoncer que pour l'avenir de son entreprise elle devait massacrer sa vie.  
Ouais, elle était un peu amère mais franchement comment ne pas l'être ?!  
Dire qu'elle en était amoureuse...  
Mais le pire, la cerise sur le gâteau, l'apothéose, le clou du spectacle c'était certainement la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer. Il lui avait reproché d'être gentille ? D'être elle-même ? Et qu'aurait-elle dû faire ? Le laisser à la rue ? L'ignorer alors que pour la première fois depuis des mois elle avait une véritable conversation stimulante avec une autre personne qu'elle-même ? Fixer ses pieds ?

\- Fais chier, marmonna-t-elle en se levant de son lit pour aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

Elle voulait dormir. Il était plus de deux heures du matin et elle voulait dormir.  
Elle fixa son reflet hagard dans le miroir, détailla les cernes qui avaient élus domicile sur son visage, le teint pâle qui était maintenant son quotidien et ses traits tirés. Elle avait une sale tête.

\- Tu dois dormir, s'ordonna-t-elle, un sommeil sans rêve, sans cauchemar. Tu dois juste dormir.

Bien décidée à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée la jeune femme regagna son lit. Elle commença à s'enfouir sous l'énorme couette lorsqu'elle entendit crier dans la chambre en face. Ce n'était pas vraiment un cri. Plus le rugissement d'un animal blessé et terrifié.  
Félicity sauta sur ses pieds et se jeta sur la porte afin de rejoindre Oliver.  
Elle était folle de rage après lui, déçue et blessée mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se débattre seul avec ce genre de cauchemar qui le faisait hurler de la sorte.  
Elle entra dans sa chambre et son coeur se serra lorsqu'elle le vit, étendu dans son lit, remuant et se défendant contre les fantômes de son passé. Elle se précipita sur Oliver et s'approcha de lui en rampant :

\- Oliver, réveille-toi, réveille-toi, murmura-t-elle à quelques centimètres de son ami.

Le justicier se débattit plus fort, redoublant d'ardeur pour se débarrasser de ses ennemis, aveuglé par la rage et par la peur. Son coeur battait la chamade, il transpirait et son corps était parcouru de frisson ininterrompu. Il était terrifié. Il devait s'en sortir, pour elle. Pour la protéger elle.  
Félicity.

\- Félicity !

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance avec la réalité, le monde d'Oliver se brisa. Immédiatement, il relâcha son cou en bondissant en arrière, chutant du lit dans un bruit sourd, le souffle court et les mains tremblantes, horrifié par son acte.  
Sur le lit, à quatre pattes, Félicity aussi tremblait de tout son corps, presque comme si elle était prise de convulsions alors qu'elle luttait pour parvenir à reprendre son souffle. Elle toussait et sifflait, une de ses main enroulée autour de son cou meurtri. La respiration fragile et un brin apeurée, la jeune femme leva les yeux pour croiser le regard presque noir de tourment de son mari. Il était...  
Elle ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça. Même la mort de Tommy n'avait pas fait apparaître autant d'ombres dans ses yeux bleus. Elle rampa vers lui, ses mouvements encore un peu fragile et se laissa glisser au pied du lit. Remarquant son mouvement, et terrorisé par l'éventualité plus que probable qu'elle le haïsse il recula, fixant ses mains tremblantes. Il avait l'impression qu'elles étaient couvertes de sang, comme sur Lian Yu. Le sang de Félicity.

\- Oliver, croassa-t-elle en tendant la main vers lui.

Il l'ignora, se détestant encore un peu plus quand il entendit sa voix brisée. C'était lui. Tout était de sa faute. Il allait la perdre et tout était de sa faute. Il méritait ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Oliver, répéta-t-elle la voix déjà un peu plus claire.

Elle s'approcha lentement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal sauvage blessé, mais dans le fond, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il était ?

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il si bas que si elle n'avait pas été à quelques centimètres de lui, elle l'aurait manqué. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé.

Sa diatribe était devenue une litanie qu'il marmonnait sans cesse en se balançant légèrement, le regard rivé sur ses mains tremblantes. Félicity ne l'avait jamais vue si... fragile.  
Elle posa doucement ses mains sur les siennes et il cessa de bouger et de parler, captivé par les petites mains douces et innocentes de la jeune femme dans les siennes cruelles et féroces. Il tenta de se dégager mais elle l'empoigna fermement avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Une fois pris au piège dans l'étreinte chaude et rassurante il se laissa aller. Il ne pleura pas, son visage resta parfaitement sec, mais il se mit à sangloter en s'accrochant à Félicity et en lui murmurant encore et encore à quel point il était désolé.

\- C'est bon, ça va, ce n'est rien, essaya-t-elle de le rassurer.

Il s'accrocha désespérément à la jeune femme, le serrant contre son corps qui la recouvrait presque totalement :

\- Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi. Je suis désolé. Félicity...

La jeune femme était un peu perdue, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa réaction était si vive. Bon, il venait de l'étrangler mais il s'agissait d'un accident, il avait été en plein cauchemar, n'avait pas eu conscience de ses gestes. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

\- Tout va bien Oliver, chuchota-t-elle en lui caressant tendrement le dos. C'est fini, tout est fini. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Oliver recula un peu pour plonger dans les yeux si réconfortant de la jeune femme. L'obscurité ambiante les empêchaient de bien se distinguer mais ils se connaissaient assez pour imaginer chacun de leurs traits, chacune de leurs expressions. Et puis ils étaient capables de voir leur yeux et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ils échangeaient des milliers de mots avec un seul regard.

\- Pas seulement pour ça, murmura-t-il en effleurant son cou du bout des doigts, mais pour tout. Je suis désolé. Désolé de t'empêcher d'exercer le métier pour lequel tu as travaillé si dur, désolé de t'accaparer constamment, désolé de ne pas être un type digne de la femme que tu es. Tu sais, je me demande tout le temps ce que j'ai pu faire d'assez bien pour que tu acceptes de rester à mes côtés alors que je suis si...

\- Con, compléta-t-elle avec un demi-sourire maladroit.

\- Oui, répondit-il en esquissant lui aussi un micro-sourire.

\- Je t'admire, murmura-t-elle, n'osant pas parler plus fort de peur de briser la quiétude de l'instant, bénissant les Grandes Instances pour ce moment de paix qui leur permettaient enfin de discuter.

Sans remords, sans regrets, sans amertumes, ni colère. Sans obstacles. Juste eux.

\- Pourquoi ?

Félicity leva doucement la main pour caresser la joue d'Oliver, touchée par ce cris du coeur silencieux.

\- Parce que tu es toi. Courageux, loyale, altruiste, inconscient, colérique, gentil, mystérieux, un brin manipulateur, vachement sexy, parfois incroyablement impulsif et d'autres beaucoup trop réfléchi...

Il ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière fois. Une main possessive sur sa nuque, l'autre dans le bas de son dos frôlant sa peau nue, fouillant sa bouche à la recherche de plus de contact alors que ses mains à elle agrippait ses cheveux et que, déjà, elle enroulait ses jambes autour de son bassin, se frottant contre le corps dur du justicier réclamant plus, toujours plus, happés par les souvenirs d'une autre nuit d'amour et de passion, un autre moment où, trop fatigués pour faire semblant ils avaient laissés tomber les masques, prient dans l'oubli de l'envie et du besoin.  
Dans un geste sûr, il la souleva du sol froid sur lequel ils se trouvaient pour la déposer doucement sur le matelas, se débarrassant dans le mouvement du débardeur de la jeune femme et de son pantalon de pyjama.  
Elle partie à la découverte de son torse, traçant avec bonheur les lignes de ses muscles, les cicatrices et autres imperfections qui l'avaient mille fois attirés alors qu'il s'entraînait dans la Cave. Lui retraçait le galbe parfait de ses jambes, si longues et si fine, embrassant et vénérant la nuque gracile de la jeune femme. De sa femme. Il se gorgea de son odeur, éloignant à jamais les cauchemars. Ils étaient prit dans la passion, dans leur besoin de l'autre. Ils se redécouvraient, s'adoraient, comblaient se vide, ce désir constant qui les tenaillaient, pareil à une faim inextinguible qui les remplissaient de cette tension qui les faisaient parler sans réfléchir.  
Il parcourait son corps avec vénération, empaumant ses seins, embrassant son ventre, mordillant l'intérieur de sa cuisse tandis qu'elle gémissait et se cambrait contre lui tout en l'attirant près d'elle, apposant la marque des ses ongles le long de son dos, réclamant plus, toujours plus.  
Il devenait fou. D'envie, de passion, de besoin. Les gémissements, les souffles hérétiques, les halètements, tout cela raisonnait comme une douce musique à ses oreilles.  
Félicity embrassait et mordait l'arrête si bien défini de sa mâchoire tandis qu'enfin, il s'enfonçait en elle. Félicity rejeta la tête en arrière et, le temps d'un instant, tout se figea. Elle. Lui. Avant que, frénétique, ils partent à la recherche du regard de l'autre, du contact, de son odeur.  
Ensembles, ils étaient ensembles. Ils bougeaient à l'unisson, respiraient au même rythme, leurs cœurs et leurs âmes en parfaite synchronisation tandis que le plaisir montait et gonflait, balayant tout sur son passage, de plus en plus intense, de plus en plus satisfaisant.

\- Félicity...

Le grognement inarticulé d'Oliver lui tira le plus délicieux des frissons, la poussant presque par dessus bord. Elle remonta ses cuisses au niveau de ses hanches, gémissant devant le nouvel angle. Elle s'accrocha à sa nuque d'une main, le bout de ses doigts jouant avec la pointes de ses cheveux. Son autre main se posa sur sa joue et il lui sourit. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle pouvait le voir mais il souriait. Il allait bien. Il était heureux. Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Amoureusement.  
La serrer contre lui, comme ça...  
Il comprit pourquoi il l'avait épousé à Vegas. Pas à cause de l'alcool ou d'un instant de folie. C'était par amour. La boisson avait juste fait tomber ses inhibitions.  
Le rythme s'intensifia, ils redoublèrent d'ardeur, se serrant plus fort, s'embrassant avec plus de précision, se caressant plus vite. Sans jamais se quitter des yeux. Et, lorsque, dans un dernier mouvement commun, ils jouirent ensembles, criant et grognant leurs noms, dans l'obscurité sécurisante de la nuit, loin du monde et de leurs responsabilités, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient complet. À leur place.  
Enfin.

* * *

 **Alooooors ? Ne suis-je pas géniale ? La meilleure du monde ? Je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose de trop explicite (rating T oblige) et j'ai préféré me concentrer sur les ressenties. Quand pensez-vous ? Laissez-moi vos avis.**  
 **Merci !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir ! Oui, encore un nouveau chapitre, que voulez-vous je suis inspirée et puis une fois cette OS/Fiction achevé je pourrais me consacrer à PA mais bon, passons, voici la suite du chapitre précédent que vous avez été nombreuse à craindre, d'ailleurs certaines étaient un peu déçues du manque de "chamailleries" je tenais à répondre : n'ayez crainte, Oliver reste Oliver et Félicity a elle aussi tendances à s'emballer. Si je gère bien mon coup et que d'autres péripéties ne viennent pas se taper l'incruste dans mon histoire il devrait rester cinq ou six chapitres. Normalement. Mais je n'ai pas de plan donc... Bref, merci pour votre soutien et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Pas à pas.

Le jour se levait timidement sur l'imposant manoir des Queen et, tandis que le reste de ses habitants dormaient encore, Oliver, lui, ne cessait de détailler la jeune femme étendue à ses côtés, reposant péniblement après leur nuit agitée.  
Ils s'étaient disputés, violemment et il avait été persuadé de l'avoir perdue pour de bon. Il avait été certain d'être allé trop loin.  
Et puis il avait cet horrible cauchemar où Félicity était avec lui sur l'île. Au début cela avait plus des accents de rêve. Ils étaient seuls et l'endroit avait presque des accents paradisiaques. Et puis elle était morte. Assassinée. Il ne se souvenait plus de qui lui avait enlevé la jeune femme, mais tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle gisait, sans vie et froide dans ses bras. Il revoyait encore ses yeux bleus, si bleus et qu'il aimait tant, vide. Sans la moindre étincelle. Et il avait été anéanti. Terrorisé. Prit d'une incroyable soif de vengeance. Il s'était mis à courir au travers des arbres de la forêt luxuriante, toujours plus vite, plus loin, s'égratignant, se coupant mais sans jamais faiblir.  
Puis il s'était éveillé, les mains autour du cou de Félicity. Il avait été horrifié. Désespéré. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il était incapable de lui faire le moindre mal et là...  
Il avait cru sombrer. Définitivement. Mais elle avait su le réconforter, elle avait dit les mots justes, des mots qui avaient emplit son coeur et son âme de chaleur. De lumière.  
Et puis il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter. Il avait eu besoin de ce contact. De sentir la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts calleux, de s'imprégner de son odeur de fleur réconfortante, de goûter à ses lèvres qui le tentait si souvent, tout en savourant ses gémissements appréciateur.  
Alors qu'il caressait sa peau, des flash de leur nuit de noces revinrent en force, le déstabilisant et le charmant plus encore.  
La nuit dernière avait été à la fois l'une des pires nuit de sa vie mais aussi la meilleure.  
Distraitement, il se mit à caresser le dos nu de la jeune femme qui reposait à ses côtés, traçant la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale, s'arrêtant au sommet de sa nuque. Il esquissa un léger sourire lorsqu'il la vit frissonner avant de remonter la couverture plus haut sur son corps. Il ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passait et, lorsqu'elle commença à papillonner des yeux, un afflux de stress subit lui serra l'estomac. Et si elle était furieuse ? Et si elle regrettait ? Et si elle le détestait pour ce qu'il s'était produit - tout ce qui s'était produit ? Après tout il pouvait déjà voir les marques bleu foncés autour de son cou s'épanouir, rappelle omniprésent de ce qu'il lui avait fait.

\- Bonjour, souffla-t-il avec un demi-sourire à la fois nerveux et timide.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, s'étira légèrement avant de se mettre sur le dos, remontant le drap sue sa poitrine.

\- Bonjour.

Bon, déjà elle ne s'éjectait pas du lit en hurlant, c'était plutôt une bonne chose, non ?  
Un silence embarrassé s'installa tandis qu'ils se fixaient l'un l'autre, le regard rendu intense par les souvenirs de leur nuit qui défilaient en boucle devant leur yeux. Félicity, n'y tenant plus, et souhaitant par-dessus tout rendre leur nuit réelle, se redressa sur ses coudes et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, priant pour qu'il ne la repousse pas, priant pour qu'il réponde, priant pour qu'il ne lui dise pas qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur.  
D'abord surprit, tout le stress ressenti s'envola, et sans plus d'hésitation il plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux en pagaille de la jeune femme et approfondit le baisé, sa langue caressant ses lèvres roses.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il lorsqu'il se séparèrent, son front appuyé contre le sien, son pousse sur sa joue.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour hier.

Félicity se tendit immédiatement, s'imaginant déjà mille et une chose, la honte la submergeant et son coeur se brisant.

\- Non, non. Pas pour ça, se rattrapa-t-il en déposant un baisé léger sur ses lèvres. Pour le reste. Pour ce que je t'ai dis, pour ce que je t'ai fais...

Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser son cou marqué, le regard voilé par la culpabilité. Il lui faisait continuellement tellement de mal...

\- Ce n'est rien, murmura-t-elle, la main sur son poignet, je te le jure. Un peu de fond de teint et un foulard et tout sera oublié.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir oublié, si jamais je te faisais encore du mal...

Il ferma les yeux, l'attirant contre lui pour plonger son visage contre son cou, inspirant son odeur à plein poumon. Elle passa ses mains dans son dos et laissa ses ongles glisser le long de son dos, souriant largement devant les frissons qui le parcourait. Elle lui faisait de l'effet ! Et elle se faisait l'effet d'être une ados en proie à ses hormones...

\- Pour ce que je t'ai dis hier, reprit-il en la repoussant légèrement, sur le contrat et ton comportement, c'est seulement la jalousie qui parlait. Je sais que tu n'es pas ce genre de fille mais quand j'ai vu ce gars te draguer, et toi lui sourire alors que tu ne m'adressais même pas la parole, j'ai... j'ai été jaloux. Je... c'est la première fois. Je n'ai jamais été jaloux avant. C'est nouveau et désagréable. La façon dont on se sens...

Oliver tourna la tête, honteux. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit comme cela, si faible. Si pathétique.  
Félicity sourit tendrement. Elle comprenait mieux. Elle était jalouse elle aussi. D' Isabel, de Laurel et de toutes ses femmes qui lui tournaient constamment autour.

\- D'accord. Va pour les excuses.

Oliver se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils, incapable de croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ça avait été simple. Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs.  
Mais tant pis. À cheval donné on ne regarde pas les dents dit-on, alors il ne chercherait pas le piège ou la petite bête. À vrai dire, il était disposé à tout lui céder.  
Un petit sourire maladroit accroché au visage, il se pencha sur elle et déposa un chaste baisé sur les lèvres de Félicity qui sourit elle aussi. Ensuite ils restèrent un long moment enlacés en silence, profitant de l'instant, de la présence salvatrice de l'autre.  
Jusqu'à ce que le portable d'Oliver se mette à sonner. Avec un grognement il fusilla le mobile du regard, furieux d'avoir été interrompu.  
Il pensa ignorer l'appel avant de pousser un profond soupir en constatant qu'il s'agissait de John et qu'il avait certainement des choses importantes à lui dire :

\- Bonjour John.

\- Oliver, où es-tu ?

\- Chez moi. Nuit difficile, répondit-il rapidement, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

Il avait presque l'impression d'être un ado qui sortait avec une fille qu'il n'était même pas censé regarder.

\- Très bien. Il faut que je te vois, c'est au sujet du gamin d'hier.

Oliver fronça les sourcils une seconde, assez pour inquiété Félicity qui sortie du lit et partie à la recherche de son pyjama.

\- Quel est le problème ?

Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à ce gosse et si Diggle prenait la peine de l'appeler à neuf heure du matin un samedi alors qu'il savait ne pas travailler avant que la nuit ne tombe c'est qu'il avait quelque chose.

\- J'ai appelé le bureau d'investigation de Central City pour leur demander des comptes sur le médecin légiste qu'ils nous ont envoyé. Et bien figures-toi qu'ils n'ont envoyés personnes alors je leur ai demandé qui était ce Barry Allen, on m'a répondu qu'il n'était que l'assistant du légiste, un gamin un peu bizarre dont le père purge une peine de prison pour l'assassinat de sa mère. Personne ne sait ce qu'il fout ici.

Oliver serra les poings et grinça des dents. Il savait que ce type cachait des choses.

\- Très bien, merci Dig. À ce soir.

Il raccrocha et se pinça l'arrête du nez. La journée avait pourtant si bien débuté...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

Oliver joua avec son portable, loin d'être enthousiaste à l'idée de lui expliquer ce que Diggle avait découvert. Il était presque certain qu'elle lui en voudrait. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil et croisa son regard bleu ciel. S'il commençait déjà à lui mentir s'en était fini des quelques progrès réalisé. Avec un soupir de lassitude il se lança :

\- Dig viens de découvrir que le gamin que tu héberge gentiment chez toi nous a menti.

Félicity ferma les yeux en secouant la tête :

\- Stop Oliver. On ne va pas recommencer.

\- Il t'a menti !

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en lui adressant une moue dubitative :

\- C'est vrai que tu ne m'as jamais menti, Monsieur boisson énergisante.

Oliver grimaça avant de s'approcher d'elle les mains en avant :

\- Tu as raison, désolé. C'est juste... je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

\- Et donc tu agis comme un con jaloux.

\- Oui. Euh non ! Je veux dire... je suis protecteur, hésita-t-il en se frottant la nuque, mal à l'aise.

Félicity ricana et s'approcha de lui pour poser une main tendre sur sa joue, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres :

\- C'est le pire des mensonges que tu m'ai jamais dis. Écoute, allons-y et voyons ce qu'il nous dis. Après tout il a peut-être une bonne excuse, d'accord ?

Oliver acquiesça avant de la regarder s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fige sur le seuil de la porte.

\- Nous deux, commença-t-elle, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant.

Oliver, les bras ballants, décontenancé, se contenta de la fixer. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne voulait pas être seulement son ami mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient encore près à être un... couple.

\- Je... eh bien... comment dire, tenta-t-il.

Félicity sourit, comprenant ce qu'il ressentait :

\- On avance pas à pas ?

Il lui sourit, soulagé.

\- Pas à pas.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Je crois que je vais demander des excuses à toutes mes lectrices qui me prenne pour un monstre sans Coeur. Sinon ils meurt tous dans le prochain chapitre !**

 **Mouhahaha !**

 **Alors si vous souhaitez sauvez leur histoire naissantes il faut me mettre plein de gentilles reviews !**

 **Merci !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Merci pour vos commentaires ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Désolée pour les fautes, je suis fatiguée en ce moment et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Un pas en avant, deux en arrière.

Félicity trouva un peu étrange de frapper à sa propre porte mais elle ne tenait pas à entrer et trouver le jeune homme dans une position fâcheuse quelle qu'elle soit. Du coin de l'oeil elle vit Oliver lever les yeux au ciel mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.  
Le trajet avait été assez étrange. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, ils avaient juste... discutés. De tout et de rien. Sans pression, sans idées déjà arrêtées qui, en temps normal, les menaient à leurs confrontations habituel.  
C'était agréable. Et étrange. Elle se demandait combien de temps tout cela allait durer avant qu'ils ne se disputent à nouveau. Pas qu'elle le veuille, mais elle se doutait que tout ça était trop beau pour être vrai.  
Barry ouvrit la porte, un peu gêné parce qu'il n'était pas chez lui, avant d'offrir un large sourire à la jeune femme :

\- Bonjour Félicity !

Oliver se racla la gorge, ce qui fit sursauter le jeune homme :

\- Oh... euh, bonjour Monsieur Queen.

\- On peut entrer, demanda Félicity avec un jolie sourire.

Barry ouvrit la porte en grand, se cognant le front au passage. Félicity gloussa gentiment alors qu'Oliver leva les yeux au ciel, déjà exaspéré par ce type qui la draguait comme s'il n'était pas là, mais il ne dit rien, il avait promis à la jeune femme d'être gentil. Il se contenterait de poli. Il ne pouvait pas plus. Ce gars lui sortait par les yeux.

\- Entrez, entrez, fit Barry en se frottant le front, après tout ces votre appartement.

Félicity précéda Oliver qui s'attarda sur la décoration de l'informaticienne qu'il découvrait pour la première fois, la retrouvant partout dans la décoration colorée et pétillante, l'endroit était ordonné néanmoins ce n'était pas froid, pas impersonnel. Il voyait qu'il y avait de la vie.  
Il se pencha sur la jeune femme, une main dans le bas de son dos et lui souffla :

\- J'aime beaucoup ton appartement.

Félicity frissonna, se tourna vers lui et hésita un instant avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue :

\- Merci, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Il lui sourit, heureux de pouvoir échanger ce genre de geste avec la jeune femme.

\- Euh, je n'ai pas encore fini l'examen des gardiens, les interrompit Barry en ce tournant vers eux.

Oliver le fusilla du regard jusqu'à ce que Félicity lui donne un coup de coude.

\- Eh bien, commença-t-elle, nous venons d'apprendre que vous n'aviez pas été affecté à l'enquête par le bureau d'investigation de Central City et surtout que vous n'étiez pas réellement légiste.

\- Oh...

Oliver se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux écarquillés, inquiet. Il était allongé sur la table de la Cave, John près de lui, Félicity et Barry dans le fond.  
Barry ?!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, rugit le Justicier, la voix rendue rauque par son cours coma.

\- Il t'a sauvé la vie, lança Félicity en s'approchant, le soulagement lisible sur son visage.

Oliver se souvenait. Le gamin leur avait expliqué pourquoi il était venu à Starling, sa recherche de crime exceptionnel, presque surnaturelle pour innocenté son père. Il avait trouvé ça un peu tiré par les cheveux mais n'avait rien ajouté. Il avait eu sa part de truc insensé lui aussi.  
Après ils avaient retrouvés John et Roy au QG, sans se disputer, bien qu'il brûlait d'envie de lui sortir un très mature "je te l'avais dit" mais il s'était retenu, ne tenant pas à se brouiller avec elle alors que cela allait mieux entre eux. Ils s'étaient finalement mis au travail, Roy et lui étaient allés visiter l'usine que Félicity avait trouvé, ils avaient été attaqués, il avait été blessé et il venait de se réveiller, dans son QG, dans son costume avec le môme qui draguait sa femme à son chevet.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Chaque muscle de son corps était tendu à l'extrême, tandis qu'il s'exhortait au calme. Crier et injurier ne servirait à rien. Pour le moment.

\- Tu allait mourir Oliver. Le poison qu'on t'a injecté était entrain de te tuer. Il y avait trois option. Te laisser mourir, t'emmener à l'hôpital ou appeler quelqu'un capable de te soigner. Et l'option numéro une n'était pas une option.

\- Et s'il ne sait pas tenir sa langue et qu'il révèle mon identité ?

Barry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais un regard d'Oliver suffit à se raviser et à se faire tout petit.

\- Il ne le fera pas, s'insurgea la jeune femme en s'approchant d'Oliver.

\- Tu lui fais confiance ? Tu ne le connais même pas ! Depuis hier il n'a eu de cesse de nous mentir, qu'est-ce qui te prouve qu'il n'attend pas la première occasion pour me balancer à la presse ou pire, au flic ?!

Félicity s'approcha de lui, les sourcils froncés et les joues légèrement rougit par la colère :

\- Toi aussi tu m'a fais confiance il y a quelques mois lorsque tu m'as prise en embuscade dans ma voiture à moitié mort. Qu'est-ce qui te prouvait que tu ne te réveillerais pas menotté à un lit d'hôpital ? Apprend à faire confiance. Regarde, parfois tu gagnes des amis, et même une femme.

\- Oh, je t'en pris Félicity, tu sais pertinemment que toi et moi, c'est une erreur.

Félicity avait lancé cette boutade pour détendre l'atmosphère, espérant le dérider un peu, mais, de toutes évidences, cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Elle avait reculé d'un pas, pâlissant à vue d'oeil, profondément blessée. Et dire que le matin même ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour y aller pas à pas...  
Elle se sentait idiote. Il s'était seulement servi d'elle. Il n'avait pas le droit de coucher ailleurs et il fallait croire que l'attente était difficile alors il n'avait pas hésité à se servir de la pauvre petite Félicity, toujours prête à rendre service. Elle ferma les yeux, déglutit, et inspira profondément pour se reprendre avant de plonger dans les yeux rendu presque noir de colère de son patron :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne m'y reprendra plus. Et la prochaine fois, je te laisserais mourir. Maintenant partons, tu organises un bal ce soir.

Elle tourna les talons et passa à côté de lui en ignorant la main qu'il tendait dans sa direction.

\- Et merde, marmonna-t-il, conscient de sone erreur.

Il se leva, se stabilisa après un léger vertige et se dirigea vers Barry qui le fixait, penaud :

\- Monsieur Queen, Arrow... je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...

\- Alors fais en sorte de tenir ta langue.

Le jeune médecin légiste hocha la tête avec véhémence :

\- J'admire beaucoup ce que vous faites, vraiment. C'est honorable.

\- Oui, oui, coupa Oliver avant de se tourner vers John qui avait été particulièrement silencieux.

\- Roy est là-haut, il vous rejoindra Théa et toi pour votre soirée un peu plus tard, et oui, tu as merdé avec Félicity. Mais tu devrais y être habitué maintenant.

Oliver allait répondre lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit, le faisant sursauter. Il se tourna et fusilla Barry du regard qui avait touché une flèche et l'avait fait tomber.

\- Oh... euh, je vais rentrer, bégaya-t-il en se frottant la nuque. Et je ne dirais rien à personne. Mais j'avais une question...

Oliver leva les yeux au ciel avant de souffler :

\- Quoi ?

\- Si vous et Félicity ce n'est pas réel, cela pose un problème si je l'invite à dîner, un de ces soir ?

Oliver le fusilla du regard, presque certain qu'il allait le tuer. Il en mourrait d'envie. Là, tout de suite, maintenant. Une flèche dans l'oeil. Dans la carotide. Le coeur ou encore une dans chaque poumon.

\- Tu devrais y aller et laisser Mademoiselle Smoak tranquille, intervint John en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami, bien décidé à l'empêcher de tuer ce gosse.

Barry hocha la tête, saisissant le message. Bon en même temps la mine patibulaire qu'arborait le Justicier ne lui donnait pas franchement envie de discuter. Il s'en alla sans demander son reste, laissant Oliver et John seuls.

\- Alors, demanda ce dernier, sachant très bien qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire.

\- Nous avons couchés ensemble. Cette nuit. J'ai fais un cauchemar, elle est entrée dans ma chambre et une chose en entraînant une autre...

John se frappa le front avec la main, exaspéré. Ce mec pouvait être un vrai débile parfois.

\- Et tu viens de lui balancer au visage qu'elle est une erreur ?

\- Non, s'insurgea Oliver, seulement ce foutu mariage !

John ricana :

\- Parce que tu crois qu'elle va faire la différence ? Alors que c'est elle qui supporte toutes les contraintes de ce mariage ? T'es vraiment con.

Oliver ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer tout sec. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait merdé et qu'il allait ramer. Encore. Et il était presque certain qu'un cauchemar ne les réconcilieraient pas cette fois.

Deux heures plus tard, il était à l'entrée du Manoir Queen, saluant les invités qui arrivaient aux côtés de sa femme, de sa mère et de sa soeur.

\- Il y a plus de monde que je ne le pensais, marmonna Théa, magnifique dans sa courte robe dorée.

\- Pourquoi doutais-tu de la présence de nos invités, l'interrogea-t-il. Nos fêtes de Noël ont toujours été un succès.

\- Peut-être parce que notre mère est responsable de la destruction des Glades.

Moïra la fusilla du regard :

\- Théa, siffla-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Soyons réalistes, ils ne sont pas là pour nous souhaiter de bonne fêtes. Ils sont là pour constater le genre de couple que vous formez, tout les deux.

Félicity baissa les yeux. Elle détestait déjà ce genre de fête en temps normal mais là elle l'exécrait carrément.  
Devoir jouer la comédie aux côtés d'Oliver alors qu'elle venait de se rendre compte à quel point elle ne valait rien, c'était presque impossible. Mais comme il lui avait fait remarquer la veille, ils étaient liés par un contrat et ce genre de soirée en faisait partie, donc elle avait revêtue une magnifique robe rouge, à col haut -marques de strangulations oblige - et qui dégageait totalement son dos, jusqu'au bas de ses reins avant de s'évaser dans un tissus vaporeux jusqu'au bas de ses pieds chaussés de haut talons aiguilles, seulement maintenus par deux bandelettes de cuirs dorées. Une au-dessus des orteils et l'autre au niveau des chevilles. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon élaboré et avait agrémenté sa tenue de boucles d'oreilles en or et de bracelets.  
Oliver en était resté bouche-bée. Il avait rêvé de l'entraîner dans sa chambre pour prendre le temps de la déshabiller, de l'admirer à l'abri des regards, et de la savourer de toutes les manières possibles.  
Puis elle était passée à côté de lui sans lui accorder le moindre regard et il avait compris qu'elle lui en voulait beaucoup.

\- Monsieur Queen, Madame Queen, salua un quelconque nanti de Starling, ravi de vous rencontrer, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement en direction de Félicity.

\- Monsieur Ericsson.

Oliver passa un bras possessif autour de la taille de la jeune femme lorsque le regard du type s'attarda un peu trop sur la silhouette de Félicity.  
Et ce genres de choses se reproduisit plusieurs fois, au grand Dam d'Oliver et de Félicity. L'un était jaloux, l'autre mal à l'aise. Elle aurait pu passer une bonne soirée après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé mais, finalement, peut-être avait-il raison. C'était peut-être une erreur. Toujours est-il qu'elle passa sa soirée à faire semblant. Elle le frôla, l'embrassa, l'enlaça et le caressa, toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres, le coeur brisé et l'âme en pièce. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un mec qui la voyait à peine ?

\- Tu danses ?

Félicity jeta un regard torve à son mari et s'éloigna discrètement.

\- Non merci.

\- C'est une tradition, mon père clôturait toujours la soirée en dansant avec ma mère, insista-t-il, bien décidée à arranger les choses.

Félicity se tourna vers lui en lui servant un sourire radieux mais... froid. Comme la mort. Oliver eut la désagréable impression d'une centaines d'araignées remontant son dos.

\- Tu pourras alors honoré cette tradition avec ta femme.

Ouais, elle avait conscience d'agir comme une vieille folle amère.

\- Félicity...

\- Laisse tomber Oliver.

Lejeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue ! Il fit deux grandes enjambées dans sa direction, lui attrapa la main et la tira sur la piste avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de cligner des yeux.  
Il était trop tard pour faire une scène.

\- Connard, souffla-t-elle en prenant garde à bien lui écraser les pieds au passage.

L'insulte tira un sourire au jeune homme. Étrangement, l'entendre jurer était assez excitant.  
Comme un goût d'interdit.  
La musique débuta et ils entamèrent une valse lente, la main gauche d'Oliver sur la taille de Félicity, se délectant de la chaleur et de la douceur de sa peau. Des flash de la nuit dernière et de celle de Vegas envahirent son esprit et, inconsciemment, il resserra sa prise sur la main de la jeune femme.

\- Je suis désolé, lui dit-il.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Oliver la serra un peu plus contre lui, ses lèvres frôlant son oreille :

\- Menteuse. Je sais que je t'ai blessé tout à l'heure. Encore. Mais je n'ai pas confiance en ce gosse.

\- Il ne dira rien.

\- Je te fais confiance.

Félicity recula légèrement le visage, les sourcils froncés. Cette petite phrase, prononcé par Monsieur Queen était assez... exceptionnel. Pour ne pas dire miraculeuse.  
Elle avait conscience du sacrifice que cela lui demandait. De l'effort qu'il faisait. Elle sourit. Un peu, et caressa l'épaule sur laquelle sa main reposait :

\- Te laisser mourir ne sera jamais une option Oliver. Jamais. Je t'enverrais en prison s'il le faut mais je ne te laisserais pas mourir.

Il lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front :

\- Je sais. Tu me protège toujours.

Cette fois le sourire de la jeune femme fut sincère et emprunt d'une émotion pure.

\- Toujours.

* * *

 **Pas mal de rebondissement dans ce chapitre, hein ? Dans le prochain j'essaierais d'inclure quelques scènes de leur vie quotidienne. De leur travail. Peut-être. Si j'ai suffisamment d'imagination.**  
 **En attendant merci pour tout et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir ! Et non, vous ne rêvez pas ! La suite de Et Vegas est bien là ! Disponible pour vous !**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Chose promise, chose due.

Une routine étrange s'était installée. Un espèce de jeu qui les rendaient fous mais qu'ils adoraient secrètement. Tout commençait dès sept heure trente. Oliver prenait son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de sa soeur qui lui détaillait sa journée de la veille par le menu et sa mère qui, à la moindre occasion, ne se gênait pas pour lui lancer une petite pique, un reproche à peine voilé. Et lui se contentait d'acquiescer en souriant poliment. Puis ils entendaient tous le claquement des talons aiguilles sur le parquet en chêne du manoir. Moïra levait toujours les yeux au ciel en marmonnant au sujet de rayures sur son parquet ciré et d'éventuels remboursement. Ni Oliver, ni Théa n'y prêtaient attention tandis que Félicity entrait, rayonnante dans ses robes plus colorés et agréable les unes que les autres. Le justicier s'était découvert une réelle passion pour ses robes, qu'il prenait plaisir à découvrir jour après jour. Elle s'installait à leurs côtés, buvait le latte que Raïsa lui avait préparé tout en lisant le journal. Il s'agissait d'une manie qu'il trouvait assez drôle. Elle faisait tout depuis son portable, sa tablette ou son ordinateur sauf la lecture des nouvelles matinale. Elle avalait rapidement un toast, empochait une pomme puis, ensembles, ils partaient travailler. Parfois dans la même voiture conduit par John, parfois chacun de leurs côtés.  
Il n'aimait pas trop faire la route seul. Félicity, avec ses babillages incessant et sa bonne humeur contagieuse lui donnait constamment le courage nécessaire pour affronter une journée de travail. Être coincé derrière un bureau en tête-à-tête avec une pile de dossier n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il préférait.

\- Oliver ?

Le justicier leva les yeux de son dossier, se sortant de ses pensées en secouant la tête, avant de croiser les yeux de son assistante de direction. Immédiatement il se leva et la rejoignit, posant une main dans le creux de ses reins, un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres.  
Les contacts physiques faisaient également partis de leur quotidien. D'abord pour conserver les apparences et ensuite parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. À moins que ce soit l'inverse et que le candiraton ne soit qu'un prétexte lui permettant de se voiler un peu plus la face. Ils n'avaient plus couchés ensemble, mais, parfois, lors d'une situation tendue - une dispute ou une mission, sans véritablement savoir comment, ils se retrouvaient collés-serrés à s'embrasser comme si la fin arrivait demain.

\- J'aimerais que tu jettes un coup d'oeil sur le compte-rendu du département scientifique. Leurs études sur les nanotechnologies sont intéressantes mais ils ont déjà dépassés leur budget de plusieurs milliers de dollars.

\- Oh... euh. Je-je vais y réfléchir, bégaya-t-il en la fixant intensément.

Avait-elle changé de parfum ? Toujours est-il que sa proximité reléguait les nanotechnologies et les dépassements de budgets au dixième plan de ses préoccupation.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- J'aime beaucoup ton nouveau parfum.

Félicity écarquilla les yeux avant de piquer un fard et de poser son attention sur ses escarpins blancs.

\- Je... merci, marmonna-t-elle.

Parfois, son comportement la désarçonnait complètement. Il agissait comme un patron, un ami, puis comme un amant passionné avant de se mettre en colère comme un mari jaloux. Elle ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser et, d'une certaine façon, elle trouvait ça... grisant.  
Oui, elle était un peu masochiste.

\- Tu as déjeuné ?

Elle sourit en secouant la tête :

\- Non, pas tant que toi tu n'as pas pris ta pause.

\- Depuis quand, demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle haussa les épaules :

\- C'est inscrit dans le règlement. Et Isabel Rochev n'a pas manqué de me le rappeler il y a deux jours lorsqu'elle m'a vu partir alors que tu bossais encore.

\- Pardon ?! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis avant ?

\- Pour éviter ce genre de réaction, souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Je suis ton ami et...

\- Mon mari. Tu es mon mari avec toutes les complications que cela implique. Sais-tu seulement ce que l'on raconte à mon propos ? Je ne t'en ai pas parlé pour éviter que tu t'énerves inutilement parce que, tant que cette situation perdurera, chaque fois que tu prendras ma défense les conséquences, pour moi, seront affreuses. Je suis la traînée qui couche avec le patron pour gravir les échelons ! Tu es allé à peine plus loin que le lycée tandis que moi j'ai été major de ma promo au MIT mais, malgré tout c'est moi qui me sers de toi pour faire avancer ma carrière ! Je pourrais gérer cette foutue boite moi-même ! Mais tu es mon ami et tu as besoin de mon aide alors je ferais ce qui m'est demandé sans faire de vagues et sans me plaindre et toi tu laisseras faire, compris ?!

Sans vraiment comprendre ce soudain changement d'humeur Oliver hocha la tête.  
Ce que John lui avait dit la semaine passée dans la cave en compagnie de Barry lui revint alors : c'est elle qui subit la situation. C'est elle qui endure les ragots et les insultes tandis que lui reste centré sur son nombril. Sa mission et l'attirance qu'elle lui inspirait. Il ne faisait attention à rien d'autres.

\- Tu as raison. Tu es plus intelligente que je ne le serais jamais, tu bosses plus dur que n'importe lequel de tes prédécesseurs et je te dois énormément. Mais tu as tort sur une chose. Je ne suis pas seulement ton ami. Je suis ton mari. Et j'ai conscience que tu es celle qui en bave le plus dans cette histoire, que tu es celle qui mets ta vie entre parenthèses pour moi, tu supportes les missions, le stress, ma mère, Rochev, pour moi. Alors laisse-moi t'aider. Reposes-toi sur moi. Je peux te protéger. Essayer au maximum de te protéger. C'est ce que je t'ai promis. C'est ce que je ferais. Toujours.

Les larmes dans les yeux de la jeune femme lui déchirèrent le coeur. Il l'attira contre lui en déposant un baiser sur sa tête.

\- Viens. Partons.

\- Quoi ? Non, s'insurgea-t-elle en reculant, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail et...

\- C'est un ordre du patron. J'ai une surprise pour toi.

C'est avec ravissement que la jeune femme se laissa entraîner, passant devant Rochev et le reste des employés en riant de bon coeur. Oliver prit garde à fusiller tout le monde du regard, bien décidé à ne plus laisser les ragots nuire au bonheur de sa femme.  
Le ravissement de Félicity se transforma en amusement lorsqu'il refusa de lui dire où ils allaient tandis qu'il s'insérait dans le trafic, puis en surprise quand il arrêta la voiture sur le tarmac de l'aéroport.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire où nous allons, insista-t-elle tandis qu'ils s'installaient à bord du jet privé familiale.

\- Tu ne devines pas ?

Elle secoua la tête.  
Oliver lui servit un sourire mystérieux alors que l'appareil entamait son décollage.  
Une fois stabilisé deux hôtesses servirent leurs repas : salade Périgourdine en entrée, risotto aux truffes pour le plat de résistance et en dessert une délicieuse charlotte aux fraises le tout arrosé de champagne et de bonne humeur.  
Félicity avait un peu l'impression d'un premier rendez-vous mais sans l'angoisse et les faux-pas associés. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était déjà mariée ?

\- Bon, maintenant, dis-moi où nous allons, supplia-t-elle en lui servant son sourire le plus craquant.

\- À Central City.

\- Barry te manque déjà ?

Le clin d'oeil qu'elle lui adressa l'empêcha de s'énerver. Il vida le fond de son verre avant de se pencher sur la table en lui attrapant la main :

\- Tu as dis que tu voulais voir l'accélérateur de particule de STAR labs lors de sa mise en fonction. Que ce serait un événement historique. Alors j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait pour que tu puisse y assister, lui expliqua-t-il, soudain très timide.

Et si cela ne lui plaisait pas ? Ou si elle ne désirait pas y aller avec lui ?

\- Tu sais je te promets de ne pas t'embêter en te posant tout un tas de questions quant à son fonctionnement. J'attendrais...

Il fut couper dans ses explications hésitantes par Félicity qui se jeta sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec hardeur, les mains caressants ses joues couvertes de son habituelle barbe de trois jours.  
La table entre eux était un peu gênante mais, pour l'instant, tout à leur passion, ils n'y prêtèrent aucune attention. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Oliver décide qu'il n'était pas assez proche et la fasse passer par dessus le meuble pour l'installer en travers de ses genoux, sa poitrine pressée contre son torse, une main possessive sur sa nuque, l'autre dans le bas de son dos.  
Elle gémit avant de se dégager, tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Merci, lui souffla-t-elle en laissant glisser sa main jusqu'à son cou qu'elle caressa tendrement.

\- C'est quand tu veux, surtout si tu me remercie comme ça à chaque fois.

Elle le prit au mot et ils continuèrent à se cajoler jusqu'à l'atterrissage de l'avion.  
Comme il était encore tôt Oliver prit plaisir à l'emmener faire un brin de shopping, découvrant en avant première les robes qu'il aimait tant. En particulier la rouge cerise qui, bien que classique dans sa coupe, révélait le galbe de sa cuisse droite grasse à une fente qui montait assez haut pour stimuler l'imagination. Et il préférait ne pas penser aux talons aiguilles à brides noirs cirés qu'elle avait associé.

\- Quand penses-tu ?

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je pense de ces chaussures, avait-il rétorquer avec un sourire en coin et un air rêveur.

\- Je suis curieuse.

\- Eh bien, souffla-t-il en se levant pour se coller à elle afin d'observer leurs reflets dans le miroir, elles sont très belles, mais je suis certain qu'elles le seraient d'autant plus sur mes épaules. Ou bien encore si c'est talons vertigineux étaient appuyés sur mes fesses.

Félicity devint rouge comme une pivoine devant les allusions d'Oliver. Elle en avait perdue la parole !  
Et puis pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas celle qui lâchait un truc scabreux...  
Le justicier ricana en retournant s'asseoir, ignorant le frissons d'anticipation qui avait traversé l'informaticienne lorsque son souffle chaud avait balayé sa nuque. Elle se reprit et continua ses achats sous le regard brillant de convoitise d'Oliver.

Plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée et que les yeux de Félicity brillaient d'excitations à l'entrée de STAR Labs. La journée avait été parfaite mais pouvoir assister à ça...  
Félicity se colla à Oliver, entourant ses bras des siens :

\- Encore merci !

Il rit à gorge déployée en secouant la tête avant de la ramener contre lui :

\- Arrête, j'ai l'impression d'être entrain de te filer un rein !

\- C'est bien mieux que n'importe quel organe vital, le reprit-elle avec les yeux grands ouverts par le choc.

\- D'accord, d'accord, excusez-moi pour cet impair Madame Queen.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue rougit par le froid.

-Sérieusement merci. J'ai passée une super soirée. Et je te rembourserais les robes et les chaussures.

\- Hors de question, c'est un cadeau. Et puis je prends vraiment plaisir à te voir dans ses robes.

Elle pouffa, frotta son nez contre sa joue et lui dit :

\- Je le sais. Mes jupes trop courtes sont très bien !

Ce fut au tour du justicier de rougir légèrement en se souvenant de cette altercation avec Rochev.  
Les gens commencèrent à entrer dans le bâtiment lorsque le téléphone d'Oliver se mit à sonner. Il fronça les sourcils mais ignora l'appel.

\- Répond, c'est peut-être John. Je te garde une place devant.

Il lui sourit avant de déposer ses lèvres sur son front :

\- Merci. Je ne voudrais pas louper l'événement du siècle.

Il traversa la foule en décrochant :

\- Oliver Queen à l'appareil.

\- Salut ! Tout se passe bien ?

Oliver s'éloigna un peu pour s'installer sur un banc, au coin de la rue.

\- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te poser la question normalement ? Après tout moi je suis en superbe compagnie, sur le point d'assister à un truc que je ne comprends pas tandis que toi tu te les pèles en patrouillant à ma place.

John ricana :

\- Ne sois pas jaloux, je sais que tu aimerais être à ma place.

\- Eh bien figures-toi que je passe une remarquable journée.

\- Tu lui as présenté tes excuses pour ton comportement de ma semaine dernière ?

\- Pas encore. Je voulais le faire sur le chemin du retour.

\- Idiot, marmonna John. Il fallait le faire à l'aller comme ça tu avais toute la journée pour te rattraper.

\- Je ne voulais pas gâcher le moment, souffla-t-il comme un gosse que l'on sermonne.

Oliver jeta un coup d'oeil aux badauds qui étaient tous entrés dans le bâtiment.

\- Bon, je vais te laisser. Il fait un froid de canard ici et Félicity m'attend. Rien a signaler, donc ?

\- Non, rien...

Une énorme détonation retentit, éclairant de ses lueurs orangés le ciel nocturne. Le souffle de l'explosion envoya Oliver au loin, sa chute seulement stoppé par un immeuble à proximité. Son téléphone avait explosé dans l'impact. Déboussolé, il se releva, les oreilles sifflantes, hagard. Il lui fallut de longues secondes avant d'analyser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une explosion. À STAR Labs.

\- Félicity !

* * *

 **Je sais, je suis un monstre. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre qui fut difficile à sortir.**  
 **Laissez-moi plein d'avis !**  
 **Merci !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir ! Et oui déjà ! Mais vous avez été tellement adorable dans vos reviews que je me suis sentie ultra-motivée pour vous poster la suite ! D'ailleurs j'espère qu'elle vous plaira parce que je ne la trouve pas terrible...**  
 **Bref.**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Besoin.

Oliver avait l'impression d'être en enfer. Ou quelque chose s'en approchant. Peut-être la pénitence pour tout ses crimes ? Il avait toujours su que, tôt ou tard il paierait.  
Mais Félicity devait être ce prix ? Parce qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ça. C'était trop cher payé.  
Il tangua sur ses jambes tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin hésitant parmi les décombres.

\- Félicity, hurla-t-il encore à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Rien.  
Absolument rien.  
Juste le sifflement insupportable dans ses oreilles. Il avait bien conscience qu'il devait régner un tumulte affreux ici. Entre les débris qui continuaient de chuter, les cris d'agonies et les sirènes des forces de l'ordre...  
Mais tout ce qui parvenait au héro était atténué. Comme s'il se trouvait sous l'eau, se débattant comme un forcené pour remonter. Pour la retrouver.

\- Félicity !

Même s'il était incapable de s'entendre elle le pouvait peut-être, de toutes façons il hurlerait jusqu'à l'avoir trouvé.  
Et puis elle était solide. Une vrai force de la nature. Il était certain qu'elle allait bien.  
Du moins c'est ce qu'il se répétait sans cesse alors que s'esquissait une scène digne de l'apocalypse devant lui.  
Sa vision se troubla l'espace d'une seconde, il trébucha à de nombreuses reprises et ne pu retenir u e grimace se dégoût lorsqu'il identifia une jambe désolidarisée du reste de son corps.

\- Félicity ! Répond putain !

Il commençait à paniquer. S'il l'avait perdu...  
À vrai dire il ne préférait même pas y penser. C'était impossible. Irréel.

-... Ver !

Elle était essentiel à sa vie. À son bon fonctionnement. Et peut-être même à sa raison.

\- Oliver !

Le justicier se tourna vers la source du son. Le soulagement faillit lui faire perdre connaissance. Elle se tenait à vingt mètres de lui, ensanglantée, tremblante, clopinant dans sa direction, les larmes ravageant son visage strié de centaines de microcoupures. Ignorant son vertige persistant, il s'élança dans sa direction, l'attirant dans une étreinte serrée avant qu'elle ne trébuche à nouveau sur un déchet quelconque. À la seconde où elle entra en contact avec lui ses larmes se transformèrent en sanglots incontrôlable. À vrai dire il n'en menait pas larges non plus. Lui aussi tremblait, heureux de la savoir en vie. Il recula légèrement le visage, les mains sur ses joues pour la dévisager :

\- Tu vas bien ? Dis moi que tu vas bien ?!

La panique se lisait clairement sur ses traits et dans sa voix mais Oliver ne songea même pas à tenter de se contrôler. Il baisa son front, frôlant une des coupures, laissa sa main glisser sur sa nuque.

\- Ça va, ça va. Enfin je crois. Et toi ? Tu cas bien ? Je suis sortie pour venir te chercher avant le début de l'expérience et...

Sa voix chevrotante s'éteignit, noyée sous les larmes.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, souffla Oliver en l'attirant de nouveau dans ses bras. Je ne veux pas te perdre, jamais.

Les heures qui suivirent se passèrent comme dans un rêve pour Oliver et Félicity. Ou plutôt un cauchemar. Ils avaient attendus les secours qui étaient rapidement intervenus, et Oliver avait failli perdre son calme lorsqu'un ambulancier avait tenté de les séparer. La police avait dû intervenir pour calmer le jeu mais le justicier avait tenu bon et avait été emmené à l'hôpital aux côtés de sa femme qui avait cessée de pleurer mais qui s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces, ses mains tremblantes répendant du sang sur son costume.  
Ils avaient passés scanner et radio, les urgentistes avaient recousus Félicity, décidés de les garder en observation pour la nuit. Oliver avait exigé d'être installé dans la chambre de sa femme et cette fois-ci l'intervention de la police ne fut pas utile, il obtint rapidement ce qu'il désirait.  
Félicity était particulièrement silencieuse, bien entendu il s'en était rendu compte mais il supposait qu'il s'agissait du contre-coup. Il la laissa tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la petite salle de bain de la chambre et la retrouve roulée en boule sur son lit, le corps secoué par les larmes.

\- Félicity ?!

En deux grandes enjambées Oliver se jeta à terre, face aux visage de sa femme. Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux fraîchement lavés, fébrile :

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- C'est rien, renifla-t-elle, juste l'adrénaline qui redescend.

Oliver fronça les sourcils :

\- Je suis désolé...

La jeune femme releva la tête, estomaquée. Elle savait qu'il avait tendance à toujours prendre le blâme sur lui - complexe du héro ou un truc du style - mais là c'était grave !

\- C'est un accident Oliver. Une erreur de calcul. Ou alors le mauvais temps. Tu n'es en rien responsable de l'explosion !

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il, mais c'est de ma faute si tu étais sur place. Si je m'étais contenté de t'emmener déjeuner à Starling rien de tout cela ne se serait produit...

Félicity souffla en secouant la tête avant de reculer un peu sur le lit et de lui faire comprendre que la place dégagée lui était réservé. Oliver, circonspect, s'exécuta et se tourna sur le côté afin de lui faire face :

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui souffla-t-elle en posant une main sur sa nuque, et, à vrai dire, si tu persistes à t'excuser je risque de me vexer. Cette journée a été incroyable. Grâce à toi. Bon, d'accord le clou du spectacle a un peu merdé mais tu n'y es pour rien.

Oliver esquissa un léger sourire - il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait du premier depuis des années - avant d'attirer la jeune femme contre lui, plongeant son nez contre son cou. Elle sortait de la douche, donc ne portait plus son nouveau parfum qu'il aimait tant, mais franchement, son gel douche était pas mal non plus. Elle sentait les fleurs. Il inspira profondément.

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Juste après l'explosion, lorsque je me suis relevé et que je me suis souvenu que tu étais dans ce bâtiment, j'ai cru mourir. J'ai besoin de toi Félicity.

\- J'ai besoin de toi aussi.

Les yeux dans les yeux, le temps sembla se suspendre alors que le silence entre eux s'épaississait. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. C'était aussi simple que cela.  
Pour avancer, pour évoluer. Pour être eux-mêmes, tout simplement.  
Sans savoir comment, ni qui, Oliver se retrouva sur Félicity, une main sur sa nuque, l'autre sur sa hanche, ses lèvres plaquées sur les siennes, elle gémit, tant de plaisir que de douleur, alors qu'elle s'agrippait à lui, ses ongles raclant son crâne encore et encore.  
Ils ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, à la recherche de toujours plus de contact, de friction. Oliver, à bout de souffle, recula pour parsemer la mâchoire et le cou de Félicity de baiser. Il mordilla la chaire tendre au niveau de sa carotide avant de l'aspirer, lui arrachant un geignement de plaisir et une multitude de frisson. L'informaticienne de son côté ne resta pas inactive. Elle profita de l'exploration d'Oliver pour lui arracher son t-shirt et découvrir son torse parfait, parfois parsemé de cicatrices - ou de bleus à cause de l'explosion, elle s'attarda sur son torse, ses épaules et son dos qu'elle parcouru du bout des doigts, suivant les lignes de ses muscles jusqu'à la ceinture du pantalon de pyjama acheté dans la boutique de l'hôpital, elle passa les doigts dessous, presque timidement, très vite ragaillardit par les grognements approbateur du justicier.

\- Tu me rends fou, tu me rends fou, tu me rends fou, psalmodia-t-il alors que ses lèvres partaient à la découverte de la peau mise à nue par le débardeur.

Se fut à son tour de la débarrasser de son haut qu'il envoya valser loin tandis qu'il se jetait sur ses seins avec une délectation évidente. Félicity laissa échapper un petit cris aigu qui ravie son amant :

\- Ma belle on est dans un hôpital, tu vas devoir te montrer beaucoup plus discrète, souffla-t-il en caressant ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Tu peux faire ça ?

Félicity hocha la tête avant de lui offrir un sourire engageant et d'écarter un peu plus les cuisses.

\- Putain, marmonna-t-il en déposant une nouvelle salve de baiser le long de son cou jusqu'à ses seins.

Félicity planta ses ongles dans ses fesses en se mordant les lèvres lorsqu'il aspira l'un de ses tétons dresser. Bien décidée à ne pas le laisser gagner elle ramena ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules sans jamais détacher ses ongles de sa peau, laissant dans son sillage des traînées écarlates.

\- J'ai envi de toi.

\- Alors viens.

Aussi simple que cela. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.  
Le rythme entre eux s'accéléra de manière significative. À l'aide de ses pieds, la jeune femme fit glisser le pantalon d'Oliver jusqu'à ses chevilles tandis qu'elle soulevait le bassin, puis les jambes pour l'aider à la débarrasser du sien.  
Ils étaient nus l'un contre l'autre, essoufflés et en sueurs, dans l'expectatives du prochain mouvement, les yeux dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Mais cette fois, c'était particulier. Pas d'alcool. Ni de cauchemar. Aucun état second derrière lequel se cacher. Enfin, pas totalement. Juste une révélation. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Pour avancer. Pour évoluer et être eux-mêmes.  
Oliver se jeta à nouveau sur les lèvres gonflés de Félicity, ses mains l'enserrant.  
Ne supportant plus cette attente Félicity entoura son bassin de ses jambes et se frotta contre lui. La friction de leurs sexes les firent gémirent de concert, la sensation étant tellement satisfaisante et, en même temps si frustrante. Ils en voulaient plus. Plus d'eux. Plus de contact. De baiser. De caresse. Plus de plaisir. Ils voulaient étancher cette soif de l'autre qui les rendaient fous. Faire éclater cette bulle de désir qui leur faisaient si souvent perdre pied.  
Ils en avaient besoin.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà.**  
 **Un peu d'indulgence pour le lemon, j'ai horreur d'écrire ce genre de scène... Néanmoins j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu... Ça m'a semblée approprié...**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !**  
 **Merci !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut ! Ravie de vous revoir - en quelque sorte. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Promesses.

Le retour se passe dans un silence relatif. Quelques mots échangés, quelques regards à la dérobés mais rien de plus si ce n'est ce constant besoin de contact. Oliver tiens fermement la main de Félicity dans la sienne, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne disparaisse.  
Ils avaient passés la nuit enlacés, s'étaient avoués à demi-mots ce qu'ils ressentaient, mais, une fois encore ils tournaient autour du pot.  
Rien d'étonnant en somme. Leur relation avait une date d'expiration programmé. La fin de leur mariage. Son départ pour Londres et cette foutue mesure d'éloignement exigé par sa mère. Enfin, Moïra n'avait pas tout les torts. Félicity avait signé sans rechigner.  
Mais les temps étaient différents, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être acceptera-t-elle de reconsidérer l'idée de son départ ? Ils feraient bien évidemment annuler le mariage, mais au moins ils pourraient tenter de vivre une relation plus... saine.  
Oliver secoua la tête, incrédule. Il était près à tenter quelque chose avec elle alors qu'il n'y a pas six mois de cela il soutenait mordicus qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'engager. Avec qui que ce soit. Mais c'était avant qu'il expérimente la vie avec Félicity Queen.  
Même si cette vie avait été un peu forcée.

\- Félicity, commença-t-il, un peu hésitant et bien conscient qu'il n'aurait certainement d'aussi bonne opportunité avant un sacré bout de temps.

Après tout ils étaient dans un avion, et, à moins d'un crash, ou qu'elle ne décide de sauter en parachute - et il savait qu'elle avait une telle peur du vide que seul un cas de vie ou de mort pourrait la pousser à ce genre d'extrême - ils ne risquaient pas d'être interrompus et il ne restait que peu de temps :

\- Je voudrais te parler...

\- Oh. C'est mauvais, ça.

Il fronça les sourcils, pas certain d'apprécier sa remarque.

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te dire.

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air détaché :

\- C'est généralement ce que les gens commence par dire lorsqu'ils annonce une conversation difficile et déplaisante.

Oliver grimaça. Sa logique n'était pas erronée. Le sujet était pour le moins... épineux.

\- Je voulais te parler de notre dernière dispute en date...

\- Laquelle ? On a tendance à se prendre la tête pour un rien en ce moment.

\- Tu sais, lorsque je t'ai dis que tu étais une erreur.

Le justicier n'eut aucun mal à se rendre compte qu'elle venait de se tendre, presque comme si elle s'apprêtait à prendre un coup.

\- je m'en souviens.

\- Je tenais à m'excuser. Mes mots on dépassés ma pensées. Ce n'est pas toi, que je regrette. Mais le mariage et ces conditions. Je veux dire, je tiens à toi Félicity. Tu es... une sorte d'ange gardien pour moi. Mon garde-fou. Avec une paire de jambes à damné un saint.

La jeune femme sourit et rougit au compliment.

\- Je sais que je vais encore merdé, c'est en quelques sortes ma marque de fabrique, mais je veux que tu saches que je tiens réellement à toi. Et que je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé, d'autant qu'au final, tu as pris la bonne décision.

\- Alors pour te faire pardonner tu m'as offert une explosion ? C'est ta version à toi du feux d'artifice ?

Ce fut à son tour de piquer un fard, léger, mais tout de même. Il détourna la tête pour ne pas qu'elle le remarque.

\- Non. Je voulais passer une journée avec toi. Une journée pour toi. Pour te faire sourire, loin des commérages de QC ou des regards insistants. Je voulais essayer de te rendre heureuse pour une fois.

Félicity, émue, tenta de déglutir pour chasser la boule dans sa gorge et prit une profonde inspiration pour chasser ses larmes.

\- Merci, croassa-t-elle en se penchant pour lui attraper la main.

Oliver entrelaça ses doigts aux siens tout en plongeant dans ses yeux si bleus qu'il aimait tant. Son petit morceau de ciel d'été à lui.

\- Tu...

\- Oui ?

Il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Il se voyait mal balancer un "après le divorce ça te dis de rester dans les parages pour qu'on continuent de tâter le terrain ensemble ? Tu n'auras qu'à ignorer les affreux ragots qui courront sur ton compte".

\- Tu vas me manquer, finit-il par lâcher.

Félicity le fixa en silence, dans l'attente de quelques explications parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Quand tu seras à Londres.

La jeune femme se sentit bête. Et trahie. Et humiliée. Elle avait naïvement espérée. Elle avait pensé que quelque chose serait possible entre eux, et que, peut-être elle pouvait remettre son départ à plus tard, mais, une fois encore elle s'était fait des idées. Pourtant il venait de lui présenter ses excuses, ils venaient de passer une journée - et une nuit - presque parfaite mais pourtant par ces petits mots il venait de lui faire comprendre que, dans le fond, elle ne serait jamais rien de plus qu'une bonne copine avec laquelle il avait fait la connerie de se marier un soir de beuverie à Vegas et qu'il sautait de temps en temps parce qu'elle était disponible et pas trop laide.  
Alors qu'elle était assise face à lui, main dans la main, elle se fit une promesse : elle ne ferait plus jamais confiance à Oliver. Du moins sur le plan sentimentale, après tout Oliver Queen restait Oliver Queen et cinq année à la dur n'avait rien changé, il était un coureur de jupons et ne changerait jamais. Elle n'espèrerait plus rien et surtout, ne perdrait plus son temps à l'attendre. Elle s'amuserait avec lui comme il le faisait avec elle, puisque apparemment elle n'avait à ses yeux aucune importance. Elle lui manquerait, mais tout de même pas assez pour tenter de la garder près de lui, comme on dit loin des yeux, loin du coeur.  
Elle ne cessa pas de lui sourire, s'obligeant à garder son sourire pour ne pas révéler son coeur brisé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport de Starling le comité d'accueil les figea l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'Oliver ne fasse passer Félicity derrière lui. Il était presque certain d'être victime d'une hallucination, certainement dû à l'explosion de la veille.

\- Bonsoir gamin.

\- Slade.

Un bon point pour lui. Il n'avait pas geins, crier ou sursauter en demandant comment cela était possible :

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle Smoak.

\- Madame Queen, reprit automatiquement Oliver le ton dur et mordant.

Slade ricana en applaudissant :

\- Eh bien, dis-moi ! Je m'attendais à retrouver cette fille dont tu ne lâchais jamais la photo, tu sais, la soeur de celle pour qui tu as choisi de tuer Shado.

\- Je n'ai...

\- Ne me mens pas, rugit-il en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Félicity sursauta. Son instinct de survie lui hurlait que ce type était dangereux. Ça et les épaules très, très tendu d'Oliver.

\- Vous saviez, Félicity, que sur Lian Yu, Oliver était avec Shado, pourtant lorsqu'il a dû faire un choix, il a préféré sauver la vie d'une femme qui était sensément morte.

\- Ça ne c'est pas passé comme ça !

\- Vraiment ?

L'air faussement amusé de cet homme si terrifiant la fit trembler.  
Slade secoua la tête :

\- Passons. Je venais te féliciter pour ton mariage. Si tu veux mon avis tu gagnes au change. Elle est magnifique. Même avec ces égratignures.

\- Ne l'approche pas, grogna le Justicier.

\- Sinon quoi, rit Slade, tu vas me crever un autre oeil ? Tu ne peux pas me battre.

\- Alors c'est toi le Mirakuru ?

Oliver venait de comprendre. Voilà comment ce produit toxique qu'il était pourtant certain d'avoir détruit polluer les rues de sa ville.

\- Bravo gamin ! Je constate que tu es toujours aussi long à la détente ! Je lui ai tout appris, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de l'informaticienne, et il m'a remercié en abattant la femme que j'aime et en tentant de me tuer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

\- N'est-ce pas évident ?

Slade semblait sincèrement surpris, alors il s'approcha un peu plus et expliqua :

\- Je veux te détruire. Je veux te voir implorer ma pitié. Je veux et je vais te prendre tout ce que tu as de plus cher et, ensuite seulement, je te tuerais. En somme je viens tenir ma promesse.

* * *

 **Voilì voiloù ! Un petit chapitre mais bon. Je ne suis pas certaine de vraiment l'apprécier mais ça va faire trois fois que je le recommence et ça ne donne toujours rien, donc...**  
 **Le rythme va commencer à bien s'intensifier puisque les ennuis sont entrain de lui tomber dessus à ce pauvre Oliver. Et ce n'est que le début. Je vais aussi commencer à bien m'éloigner du scénario de la saison 2 même si je vais essayer de garder la trame principale...**  
 **N'oubliez pas : Plus j'ai de reviews, plus vite je poste.**  
 **Merci pour tout !**

 **PS : Si j'ai 190 reviews avant ce soir demain dans la journée vous aurez un petit OS.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut ! Ça faisait un bail, n'est-ce pas ?**  
 **Désolée pour mon absence, gros soucis de famille, mais maintenant cela va mieux alors j'espère boucler Et Vegas et Pregnant Assistance avant Juillet donc mes publications seront plus régulière.**  
 **Je tenais à vous remercier pour votre soutiens et vos commentaires. D'ailleurs donnez-moi vos avis sur ce chapitre j'ai peur d'avoir un peu perdue la main.**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 13 : Que la fête commence !

Il était seul dans le repère, s'escrimant comme un forcené contre le mannequin d'entrainement, tentant en vain de se défaire de sa frustration, de sa colère et de la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre.  
Slade était en vie.  
Assoiffé de vengeance.  
Près à en découdre.  
Et dopé au Mirakuru.  
Il était dans la merde. Au mieux.  
Ajouter à cela le caractère irascible de Félicity depuis leur retour de Central City et, au final on obtenait un Oliver très, très à cran.  
Même John n'osait pas venir lui servir son habituel discours de remotivation.  
Oliver avait bien conscience de se comporter comme un môme pourrie gâté mais il ne parvenait pas à agir normalement et à dépasser tout ça. Il était coincé dans sa rage et, au final il attendait que la sentence de Slade lui tombe dessus, c'était lâche mais il avait l'impression que son ancien mentor avait tout prévu depuis longtemps et qu'il ne pourrait rien faire, si ce n'est frapper contre son mannequin jusqu'à s'en faire saigner les mains.

\- Tu vas te cacher encore longtemps comme ça ?

Oliver se tourna en direction de Félicity qui le fixait, droite comme un i sur la dernière marche du repère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

L'informaticienne haussa les épaules :

\- La reine mère me rend folle. Elle pense que c'est de ma faute si le fils prodigue se comporte de manière si étrange. Je crois qu'elle me soupçonne de te faire chanter ou un truc du genre, du coup j'ai préféré m'enfuir de ta baraque glauque.

\- Ma baraque glauque, reprit Oliver en haussant un sourcil et en essuyant ses mains ensanglantés sur une serviette.

\- On dirait l'hôtel de Shinning, Amityville ou le sanatorium de Waverly Hills, avec tout ce bois qui craque, cette vieille tuyauterie qui grince, les courants d'airs et les tableaux flippants...

Félicity secoua la tête pour se débarrasser du frisson désagréable qui lui remontait le long du dos. Elle avait cette baraque en horreur.

\- Le manoir ne grince pas et ce ne sont pas juste des "tableaux". Il s'agit d'oeuvres d'arts très prisé par les collectionneurs.

La jeune femme balaya son explication d'un geste désinvolte de la main :

\- Tes croutes me foutent les jetons.

Oliver se décomposa, outré. Il secoua la tête d'un air lasse.

\- Et puis si tu les aiment tellement tes tableaux retourne donc au manoir. Ta mère te cherches, elle veux savoir si tu n'as pas vu ta soeur. Impossible de la joindre depuis ce matin. Et Rochev m'a téléphoné pour me rappeler votre entrevue nocturne.

\- Quel entrevue ?! Je te jure que...

\- Je sais, je sais. Il s'agit d'une réunion extraordinaire avec le conseil d'administration. Elle veux te voir avant pour en parler un peu avec toi.

\- Très bien. Je vais prendre une douche et je m'en occupe.

Félicity fit un pas dans sa direction, une expression soucieuse marquant son doux visage :

\- Fais attention tout de même, ce genre de réunion, à vingt-deux heure c'est louche. Cette vipère doit avoir une idée derrière la tête.

Oliver esquissa un petit sourire reconnaissant et hocha la tête. Félicity avait raison. Rochev préparait un truc. Depuis quelques jours elle était trop aimable pour être honnête.  
Il souffla en se débarrassant de son bas de jogging avant d'entrer sous la douche, le jet d'eau chaude le détendant légèrement. Il ne supportait plus tout cette pression qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il avait l'impression que, chaque fois qu'il se défaisait d'un problème trois autres venaient en force afin de l'accabler un peu plus.  
Seulement, cette fois-ci il n'était pas certain de parvenir à s'en sortir. Slade était...  
Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mot pour le décrire et Oliver ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'arrêter et mettre les membres de sa famille en sécurité.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard il sorti de la salle de bain en tentant de nouer correctement sa cravate.

\- Laisse, je vais t'aider.

Oliver se raidit de manière imperceptible lorsque la jeune femme s'approcha de lui. Depuis leur retour, trois semaines plus tôt, c'est à peine si elle lui adressait la parole. Elle l'évitait constamment et lui parlait en monosyllabe. La conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir était la plus longues depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs il ne savait même pas pourquoi elle l'ignorait ainsi, il avait pensé que leur relation évoluait pourtant dans le bon sens. Elle n'était pas stable, certes, mais en bonne voie suite à la nuit qu'ils avaient passés et tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit.  
Alors cette subite proximité le rendait un peu nerveux.  
Lorsqu'elle commença à défaire le noeuds il leva la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès à sa gorge. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil et retint un sourire en coin devant sa mine concentré. Elle était vraiment belle et il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas fondre sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine mais il avait comme l'impression que ce genre de geste ne serait pas bien reçu. Pourtant la tentation était grande tandis qu'il sentait la chaleur de son corps irradier le sien, la douceur de ses doigts effleurer sa peau et son parfum de fleurs flotter tout autour de lui.

\- Je vais venir avec toi.

Oliver fronça les sourcils et cligna des yeux avant d'enfin saisir le sens de ses propos. Elle voulait l'accompagner à QC.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Je sais. Mais j'y tiens.

Le justicier la dévisagea longuement. Elle avait l'air inquiète.

\- Tout va bien se passer tu sais ? Il doit s'agir d'une quelconque réunion assommante, lui expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire afin de la rassurer.

Elle haussa les épaules :

\- Je veux venir. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Oliver poussa un petit soupir :

\- Tu es sûre ? Il est tard et pour une fois nous avons une nuit tranquille. Plus ou moins. Tu devrais rentrer te reposer.

\- Oliver.

Son ton et son expression lui indiquèrent qu'il ne devrait pas insister sous peine qu'une dispute n'explose, et il ne tenait pas spécialement à ce que cette espèce de guerre froide entre eux se transforme en tirs croisés, alors il acquiesça et, ensemble, ils quittèrent le QG afin de regagner Queen Consolidated et Rochev.

Oliver et Félicity arrivèrent rapidement dans les locaux de QC. L'ambiance aux dernière étage de la tour était étrange. Fébrile. Comme si quelques choses d'énorme se préparait. Le jeune homme tourna les yeux vers sa femme qui haussa les épaules :

\- Je t'avais bien dis qu'il y avait un truc louche qui se tramait. Tout le conseil à plus de vingt-deux heures ?

Félicity laissa échapper un petit ricanement méprisant qui lui permit de très bien saisir le fond de sa pensée.

\- Ah, Oliver te voilà enfin, marmonna Isabel en arrivant vers eux, tête baissée sur son portable. Oh, et je vois que tu t'es senti obligé de ramener ta femme, cracha-t-elle en la fusillant du regard.

Félicity grimaça. Le mot dans sa bouche était encore plus rabaissant que lorsqu'elle la cantonnait au seul rôle de secrétaire. Oliver se dressa devant la jeune femme et lança un regard torve à Rochev :

\- Ma femme est libre d'être présente si elle le désir, cette entreprise est aussi la sienne.

Isabel esquissa un sourire carnassier qui provoqua une série de frissons désagréable à l'informaticienne :

\- Bien sûr. Et puis ta femme, diplômé du MIT est assez intelligente et ambitieuse pour prendre part à ce genre de réunion. Après tout, non contente de sa promotion-canapé elle t'a épousé, si ça c'est pas de l'ambition ! Au moins elle met du coeur à l'ouvrage !

\- Isabel, rugit Oliver, les yeux noirs de colère. Je t'interdis de-

\- C'est bon Oliver, le coupa Félicity avec une main apaisante sur son bras, je me fiche de ce qu'elle pense. Je sais ce que je vaux.

Isabel, furieuse de n'être pas parvenue à provoquer une crise lança la voix froide :

\- Le conseil débute dans une demie-heure. Fais en sorte de ne pas être en retard.

Oliver croisa les bras sur son torse :

\- Je peux savoir en quoi consiste cette réunion ?

Tout le visage d'Isabel s'éclaira tandis qu'elle déclarait :

\- Le budget annuel.

Ensuite elle tourna les talons et partie sans demander son reste :

\- J'y crois pas une seule seconde, marmonna Félicity, tu as vue sa tête ? Je suis certaine que la dernière fois qu'elle a sourit comme ça c'est lorsqu'elle s'est fait livrer son tapis en peau de chaton.

Oliver esquissa un petit sourire en coin avant de diriger la jeune femme d'une main dans le bas du dos dans son bureau.  
Ils travaillaient sur les derniers dossiers depuis dix bonnes minutes lorsque Diggle et Moïra arrivèrent en trombe :

\- Un soucis ?

\- J'ai demandé à Miss Smoak de te dire de m'appeler, cracha-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à sa belle-fille, mais je constate qu'une fois encore elle choisit de se mêler d'affaire familiale plutôt que de se contenter de faire ce qu'on lui ordonne.

Félicity serra les dents mais ne dit rien. À quoi bon ? Quoi qu'elle dise jamais l'opinion de Moïra n'évoluerait en ce qui la concerne.

\- Je t'interdis de lui parler sur ce ton, répliqua Oliver, la voix si dur qu'elle en sursauta. Je te rappel que Félicity à accepter cet arrangement dans le seul but de nous aider. Elle n'y gagne rien alors la moindre des choses serait de la respecter. Quant au message que tu lui as demandé de me transmettre elle l'a fait mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de te rappeler pour te dire que non, je ne sais pas où est Thea. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier.

Moïra toisa son fils pendant de longues secondes avant de se tourner en direction de Félicity et John :

\- Laissez-nous.

L'informaticienne écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. La mère d'Oliver avait parfois du mal à comprendre que, bien que sans le sous, les gens méritaient un certain respect. Ou tout du moins les formes de politesses. Mais à en juger par l'expression courroucé d'Oliver il s'en allait le lui rappeler. En attendant John tira la jeune femme en dehors du bureau. Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Félicity retira ses lunettes et se pinça l'arrête du nez afin de tenter de dissiper sa migraine. Elle ne supportait plus se harcèlement.

\- Ça va, demanda John en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Oui, croassa-t-elle en tenta de ravaler ses larmes.

Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile mais tu dois t'accrocher encore un peu, tenta maladroitement Diggle.

Félicity releva la tête, les yeux noirs de colère :

\- Non tu ne sais pas John. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je ressens. Les rumeurs, les insultes, les préjugés. Je n'ai jamais une seule seconde de répit et tout cela pourquoi ? Une boîte dont il se fiche royalement ! On était deux ce soir là et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être la seule à être puni.

John observa quelques secondes de silence pour permettre à son amie de se reprendre.

\- Tu sais, souffla-t-il au bout d'un instant, ce soir là, à Vegas, il y avait de l'amour dans vos yeux. Un amour sincère et brillant.

Félicity dévisagea le garde du corps sans trouver quoi dire pour une fois. Après tout cela ne changeait rien, si ?  
Lorsque son téléphone sonna elle décrocha sans prêter attention à son interlocuteur :

\- Félicity Smoak j'écoute ?

\- Miss Smoak, seriez-vous assez aimable pour me passer Oliver ? J'ai à lui parler, cela concerne sa charmante petite soeur.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ?**  
 **Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews et m'excuser pour le manque de réponse. Le truc c'est que je les ouvrent depuis ma boite mail et ensuite j'oublie d'y répondre. Désolée.**  
 **Je commence à travailler la semaine prochaine je risque donc d'être un peu plus longue à poster.**  
 **En tout cas merci et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Longue nuit.

Félicity, blanche comme la mort et tremblante comme une feuille se dirigea d'un pas rapide en direction du bureau d'Oliver qui, à en juger par les cris qui fusaient à l'intérieur de la pièce, était en pleine dispute avec sa mère.  
Plus par habitude que par nécessité la jeune femme toqua au battant en verre de la porte avant d'entrer, le ventre noué par l'angoisse :

\- Dégagez d'ici immédiatement, rugit Moïra en la foudroyant du regard.

Félicity décida de l'ignorer et se concentra sur Oliver :

\- Téléphone pour toi. C'est Slade, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'il s'apprêta à répliquer.

Son expression changea du tout au tout. D'abord crispé à cause de sa mère et de son comportement, il pâlit légèrement comme Félicity plus tôt avant de tendre une main en direction du mobile de la jeune femme :

\- Maman, laisse-nous.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Il est hors de question que je sorte d'ici avant que nous ayons réglés ce soucis Oliver ! Et qu'importe l'importance de cet appel il n'est pas plus capital que l'empire familial mis à mal pour ton mauvais goût pour les femmes.

Oliver se pinça l'arrête du nez en poussant un long soupir pour s'exhorter au calme :

\- Ce n'est pas seulement important, maman. C'est primordiale alors s'il-te-plait va-t-en.

\- Et pour quel raison ? Tu comptes te frayer un chemin sous les jupes de ta femme ? Un petit coup rapide avant la réunion ? J'ai toujours su que tu étais influençable mais certainement pas au point de te laisser manipuler par une vulgaire fille de Las Vegas ! Et puis que sait-t-on d'elle ? Sa mère est peut-être une stripteaseuse ? Ou une vulgaire prostituée ? Et tu connais le dicton : telle mère, telle fille !

Avant qu'Oliver ou Moïra ne le voient venir Félicity s'approcha d'elle et lui asséna une violente gifle qui lui fit tourner le visage. Choquée, madame Queen, une main sur la joue, dévisagea Félicity les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte :

\- S'en est trop, rugit Félicity, je vous interdit ! Manquez-moi de respect autant que vous le souhaitez mais je ne vous laisserez pas rabaisser ma mère ! D'autant plus que l'enquête que vous avez menée à mon sujet vous a révélé que ma mère est serveuse. Serveuse ! Pas entraineuse, ni danseuse ni quoi que ce soit de cet acabit !

\- Olive... elle... elle m'a frappé, bégaya sa mère en se tournant vers le jeune homme, certaine d'y trouver un soutiens.

Félicity baissa les yeux, déposa le portable dans la main toujours suspendu dans le vide d'Oliver et lui murmura, la voix tremblante :

\- Je suis désolée, je vais faire mon sac et je quitte le manoir.

Oliver se réveilla de son choc et attrapa la main froide de sa femme :

\- Tu ne va nul part. Par contre, maman, et je ne te le répéterai pas : tu sors de ce bureau immédiatement.

\- Mais elle m'a frappé, s'insurgea la doyenne en désignant Félicity d'un index accusateur.

\- C'est un moindre mal ! Et au vu de ce que tu lui a dit je comprend parfaitement sa réaction ! Bordel, j'aurais fais la même chose à sa place alors maintenant dehors, s'emporta Oliver en criant et en lui désignant la porte.

Moïra releva le menton et, non sans avoir au préalable fusillé son fils et sa femme du regard, quitta le bureau la tête haute.  
À l'instant où la porte se referma dans un claquement Oliver se jeta sur le téléphone :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, cracha-t-il à l'attention de Slade qui n'en loupait pas une miette.

L'ex-mentor d'Oliver se contenta de partir dans un rire long et rocailleux qui hérissa le poil d'Oliver.

\- Eh bien, eh bien ! Je suis certain que tu en viens à regretter le calme relatif de Lian Yu !

\- La ferme ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, répéta-t-il en prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabes.

\- D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre ta femme a un sacré tempérament ! Oser frapper Moïra Queen ! Quel toupet ! Il me tarde de la rencontrer !

\- Si tu oses toucher à un seul cheveux de sa tête...

La menace mourût sur ses lèvres à l'instant où Félicity lui prit la main et y appliqua une petite pression. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant de reprendre d'une voix plus posée mais aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Slade ?

\- N'est-ce pas évident ? Réfléchis un peu. Il me semble, il n'y a pas si longtemps, de t'avoir promis l'enfer, non ? Eh bien devines-quoi ? Cela commence aujourd'hui !

\- Et c'est pour cela que tu m'appelles sur le portable de ma femme ? Me mettre en retard à une réunion ?

À nouveau Slade explosa de rire mettant les nerfs d'Oliver à rude épreuve.

\- Pas vraiment. Je voulais juste t'avertir. Ta soeur risque d'avoir un peu de retard ce soir.

Le coeur d'Oliver fit une embardé alors qu'il assimilait ce que cela signifiait. S'il perdait sa soeur...

\- Oh... je vois que j'ai fais d'une pierre deux coups. J'ai réussi à calmer tes ardeurs et à capter ton attention.

\- Si tu poses un doigt sur elle, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Pourquoi être aussi pessimiste ? Tu es mon ami, presque un fils. Je ne ferais pas de mal à ta soeur. Nous discutons tout au plus. C'est une jeune femme très intelligente.

Oliver commença à faire les cents pas sous le regard inquiet de Félicity qui se rongeait les ongles :

\- Laisse la partir. Elle n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire. Si tu veux me tuer dis moi où je peux te retrouver et nous réglerons ça entre homme !

\- Tu as proposé à Ivo un combat entre homme peut-être, cria Slade, subitement fou de rage.

Oliver se figea et observa quelques secondes de silence bien conscient de l'instabilité de son interlocuteur :

\- Mais je suis d'accord, reprit-il finalement. Si tu veux récupérer ta soeur viens me retrouver sur les docks dans une heure.

Le justicier n'eut pas le loisir de répondre qu'il lui raccrocha au nez.  
Oliver se précipita sans plus attendre en direction de la sortie, Félicity sur les talons, qui en profita pour faire signe à Diggle de les rejoindre :

\- Attend Oliver, s'écria l'informaticienne en le rattrapant par le coude, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

\- Il a Thea, lâcha-t-il et sa manière de le prononcer lui donna l'impression que chaque mot était broyé entre ses dents.

\- Et tu comptes te jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça ?! Sans nous en parler ?

Diggle croisa les bras sur don torse en lui adressant une œillade peu aimable pour soutenir son amie.  
Oliver se passa une main sur le visage en soufflant d'exaspération. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

\- Il a ma soeur Félicity ! Et cet enfoiré doit certainement préparer son coup depuis longtemps de sorte que, quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise, l'issu de cette soirée ne sera rien de moins que ce qu'il a prévu !

Félicity vit la terreur dans ses yeux, une peur sourde qui le paralysait presque. Elle posa une main tendre sur son torse et s'approcha de lui :

\- Tu n'es pas seul tu sais ? On est là pour toi. Toujours.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessés.

La fragilité perceptible dans sa voix lui serra le coeur et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Allons-y.

Oliver allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester avec véhémence mais face à l'air convaincu de ses acolytes il abdiqua :

\- Allons-y, répéta-t-il avant de s'élancer en direction de l'ascenseur.

Avant d'être stoppé net dans son élan par Rochev :

\- Où vas-tu Oliver ?! Les membres du conseil nous attendent la réunion commence dans cinq minutes.

\- Merde, jura le justicier entre ses dents. Isabel, je dois vraiment y aller. Thea à des problèmes.

\- C'est une grande fille. Nous devons y aller.

\- Isabel, je ne peux pas, comprends moi, s'il-te-plait.

La russe le fixa d'un oeil torve pendant de longues secondes avant de souffler :

\- Y'a bien un moyen.

\- Lequel ?

\- Tu dois léguer les pleins pouvoir. Les céder.

\- Très bien. Comment.

\- Une attestation sur l'honneur et ta signature, expliqua-t-elle en s'approchant un peu.

Oliver acquiesça avant d'adresser un signe à ses amis qui l'attendait près de l'ascenseur de patienter encore un peu. Il suivit Rochev, griffonna sur la feuille qu'elle lui tendait et en moins de trente secondes le tour était jouer.

\- Félicity Queen ?!

\- Ma femme sera là pour me représenter. Elle connait toutes les affaires en cours peut-être même encore mieux que moi.

\- Je suis co-PDG ! Je travail avec toi pourquoi ne pas m'avoir...

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Mais en ma femme si.

Isabel lui lança un regard plein de haine avant qu'il ne récupère la procuration et qu'il se dirige vers Félicity. Il lui donna avant de lui expliquer sommairement la situation pour conclure :

\- Félicitation Madame la Présidente Directrice Générale. Vous êtes maintenant propriétaire de QC.

* * *

 **Voilà. J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu. Lassez-moi vos avis. Merci.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut ! Comment allez-vous ?**  
 **Ce chapitre n'est pas capitale à proprement parler mais je pense que le rythme va s'accélérer. Je verrais. En tout cas nous sommes proches de la fin.**  
 **Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Bureaucratie nocturne.

Félicity rentra au manoir sur la pointe des pieds. Il était très tard et elle ne voulait réveiller personne. Surtout pas Moïra. Elle allait faire en sorte de ne plus jamais croiser la mère d'Oliver. Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle avait osé la gifler, mais bon, elle l'avait vraiment chercher et puis ça lui avait fait un bien fou !  
Félicity grimpa les marches en se figeant à chaque craquements que produisirent les escaliers. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. À part ça le manoir ne faisait pas de bruit !  
À tâtons elle chercha son chemin dans l'obscure et interminable corridor qui desservait les chambres. Elle espérait vraiment faire le moins de bruit possible. Lorsqu'elle atteint enfin sa chambre elle souffla de soulagement. Elle n'avait réveillé personne et n'aurait donc pas à raconter son interminable soirée, tant mieux. Elle n'était pas d'humeur.  
Félicity ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, balança au loin ses chaussures et défit sa queue de cheval dans un soupir de soulagement.

\- Tu rentres tard.

Félicity fit un bon en arrière en poussant un petit cris et en jurant comme un charretier :

\- Putain tu m'as fais peur, siffla-t-elle en lui jetant son élastique qu'il rattrapa au vol machinalement.

\- Désolé. J'étais inquiet. Il est près de quatre heure du matin et tu ne répondais pas au téléphone.

Elle haussa les épaules :

\- Le conseil viens juste de se terminer. Alors tu as pu récupérer Thea ?

John lui avait envoyé un message il y a trois heures de ça. À la suite d'une âpre bataille entre Slade et Oliver ils étaient parvenus à délivrer sa petite soeur et a mettre en fuite l'ancien mentor du justicier qui s'était enfui afin de lécher ses blessures.

\- Oui. Elle se repose. Elle est assez secouée.

\- Qui ne le serait pas ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains pour se changer. Oliver ou pas elle comptait bien se débarrasser de sa robe et profiter un peu du confort de son pyjama.

\- Comment s'est passée la réunion ?

Félicity ne put retenir un gémissement de frustration. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui poserait pas la question maintenant. La situation était compliqué et elle était fatiguée. Pas un bon mélange.

\- C'est si mauvais que ça ?

\- Pire.

Elle se démaquilla, se lava les dents et sortie de la salle de bains pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Oliver qui la toisait, les bras croisés sur le torse, le regard brillant d'inquiétude :

\- Cette garce d'Isabel a essayé de te faire virer de ta propre entreprise. Ce n'était pas juste une petite réunion entre les membres du Conseil d'administration. C'était un lynchage en bonne et due forme. Du début à la fin elle n'a eu de cesse de te discrédité, de te faire passer pour le pire des crétins et pour un pauvre gars paumé qui court de lit en lit. Elle a même osé évoquer votre liaison en Russie avant de mettre en avant ton instabilité en parlant de notre mariage à Vegas. Je te jure, j'avais envie de sauter par dessus la table pour lui tordre le cou ! Espèce de sale vipère fourbe et sans morale, suppôt de Satan-

\- Félicity.

Oliver avait bien conscience qu'elle avait fini de lui expliquer le gros du soucis et qu'elle était partie dans ses digressions habituelle.

\- Arrogante idiote perfide et cupide-

\- Félicity !

La jeune femme ferma la bouche dans un "clap".

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Le conseil l'a suivit ou pas ?

\- Oh. Euh, non. J'ai réussi à les convaincre de te garder, mais tu as trois mois pour faire tes preuves. Si le résultat final ne leur convient pas tu seras remercié.

Oliver prit une grande inspiration pour diriger le choc avant de tituber en direction du lit de l'informaticienne.  
Il n'avait jamais réellement prêter attention à l'entreprise familiale. Avant l'île il s'agissait du boulot de son père, une sorte de poule aux oeufs d'or ou alors un espèce de boulet qu'il savait devoir un jour reprendre et qui l'empêchait de... à vrai dire il ne le savait même pas. Il avait juste conscience que Queen Consolidated était un poids pour lui, une espèce de cage dorée de laquelle il était prisonnier. Et après l'île cela n'avait pas réellement changé. QC l'empêchait d'être celui qu'il souhaitait être tout en lui servant, en quelques sortes, de couverture. Mais rien de plus.  
Jusqu'à maintenant. La perspective de perdre ce pourquoi son père était mort, l'oeuvre de toute une vie, lui coupait le souffle. S'il perdait QC il perdait son père. En quelques sortes.  
Il ne pouvait pas perdre cette entreprise. Il le prendrait pour un échec personnel. Un échec cuisant avec un goût amer. Mais se consacrer plus à QC cela signifiait délaisser un peu son rôle de justicier et n'était-il pas revenu pour ça ? Nettoyer Starling ? Faire en sorte de rendre sa ville meilleure au détriment de tout le reste ? Sa famille, ses amis, sa vie ?  
Il reprit conscience avec la réalité seulement lorsqu'il sentit la petite main chaude et douce de Félicity se posa sur son avant bras.

\- Hé ! Ça va aller ?

Oliver esquissa un petit sourire contrit, la balayant du regard :

\- Je ne sais pas. Je... trois mois c'est tellement court et avec Slade dans les parages...

\- Je suis désolée. Si j'étais parvenue à être plus convaincante peut-être que-

\- Non. Si tu n'avais pas été là j'aurais simplement était viré donc merci.

Elle haussa les épaules :

\- Si tu es au chômage moi aussi donc autant faire tout mon possible pour te permettre de conserver ton job.

\- Je suppose, dit-il en fixant ses pieds.

\- On va y arriver. Le tout c'est de s'organiser. La journée sera exclusivement réservé à QC et la nuit à Arrow. Et l'un empiètera pas sur l'autre. Interdiction de quitter le bureau à cause d'une prise d'otages ou je ne sais quoi. Je sais ça peut paraitre cruel mais, pendant quelques temps tu devras faire ce sacrifice si tu veux conserver l'empire familiale et ne pas le voir tomber entre les mains de cette garce de Rochev.

Oliver acquiesça en observant un instant de silence avant de venir attraper la main de Félicity.

\- Merci pour tout, souffla-t-il.

Elle se contenta de serrer ses doigts plus fort. Elle profita un instant de la chaleur de sa main dans la sienne avant de se souvenir de la promesse qu'elle s'était faite. Elle ne devait plus le laisser entrer dans son coeur. Elle était déjà assez mal comme cela. Doucement elle s'éloigna et repoussa sa main :

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher. La journée de demain risque d'être longue et compliqué.

Oliver la fixa, blessé par cette soudaine distance. Elle était comme ça depuis leur retour de Central City et il pensait qu'il s'agissait du bon moment pour en parler :

\- Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas, attaqua-t-il d'emblée.

Elle se leva et commença à faire les cents pas, signe de sa nervosité :

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je suis juste fatiguée et je voudrais me coucher.

\- Tu mens, déclara-t-il calmement en se levant pour se poster face à elle. Je pensais qu'après Central tout allait bien entre nous.

Elle haussa les épaules et coinça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille :

\- Tout va bien.

\- Alors embrasse moi.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul qui serra le coeur du justicier. Ses dents grincèrent de colère tandis que son habituel masque de froideur se peignait sur son visage.

\- Très bien. Quel est le problème, cracha-t-il, parce que, visiblement nous en avons un.

\- Je pense qu'il est inutile de poursuivre une relation qui ne mènera nul part. D'ici quelques mois je serrais à Londres avec cette injonction d'éloignement et...

Elle laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots.

\- Très bien, répéta Oliver, broyant ses mots entre ses dents.

Sans rien ajouter il tourna les talons et quitta la chambre de l'informaticienne. Il se doutait qu'elle voudrait tout de même s'éloigner de lui après toutes cette histoire mais pensait vraiment qu'elle allait reconsidérer son départ pour Londres.  
Dans ce cas là elle avait raison. Autant garder ses distances et puis si c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de sa volonté.  
Et puis il était Oliver Queen. Il n'avait pas besoin de cette femme dans sa vie. Surtout si elle ne voulait pas de lui.


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut tout le monde ! Comment va ? Moi je suis bien crevée mais bon, c'est les affres du travail.**  
 **Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent.**  
 **En espèrent que celui-ci vous plaise.**  
 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Dans les grandes largeurs...**

Les choses avaient merdés. Vraiment. Dans les grandes largeurs.  
C'est ce que répétait Roy en boucle depuis plus d'une heure alors qu'ils roulaient comme des malades dans les rues transformées en champ de bataille de la ville.  
Tout avait commencé deux jours plus tôt, le lendemain de l'enlèvement de Thea. Oliver était d'une humeur de chien et décidé à en finir avec Slade au plus vite, ce qui, au final était une bonne chose parce que l'ancien mentor du justicier avait lui aussi prit la décision de mettre un terme à ce jeu exaspérant du chat et de la souris. Il avait lâché ses soldats dopés au Mirakuru dans Starling. Résultats des courses ils étaient débordés et ils avaient l'impression d'être en pleine guerre. Ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Les ordinateurs de Félicity bipaient dans tout les sens alors que d'un autre côté son portable ne cessait de vibrer, annonçant messages sur messages, réclamant son attention auprès de QC, elle en avait fait part au principal intéressé qui lui avait rétorquer "de gérer en attendant qu'il puisse le faire". Il délaissait une fois encore son entreprise au profit de son rôle de Justicier, malgré les recommandations de l'informaticienne. Elle se demandait même pourquoi elle s'embêtait à l'aider avec QC puisque de toute évidence il s'en fichait pas mal. Pour l'instant il n'y avait que Slade à ses yeux. Comment le stopper. Comment se venger. Comment mettre ses proches en sécurité. Et comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez compliqué comme cela Isabel Rochev ne se priva pas de mettre son grain de sel dans l'affaire s'assurant de compliqué au maximum le moindre pas que Félicity pouvait faire dans l'entreprise.  
Et encore, si ce n'était que cela John et Roy pourraient le supporter sans soucis, mais l'ambiance entre Oliver et Félicity était irrespirable.  
L'hostilité entre eux était à peine dissimulé et les deux amis se retrouvaient trop souvent au centre de tirs croisé, des insultes marmonnés, des regards noirs et des silences pesants.  
Ajoutés à cela la tension dû à la traque de Slade et ils faisaient obligatoirement des erreurs de débutant. Comme se laisser balader par Wilson dans une stupide chasse au dahut alors que la ville s'effondre sur elle-même.  
Ou encore ne pas envisager que Slade puisse avoir des complices.  
De stupide erreur de débutant qui venait de leur coûter cher.

\- Réessaie son portable, ordonna Oliver alors que le fourgonnette se stoppait dans un crissement de pneus.

Roy s'exécuta et composa le numéro de Félicity tandis qu'Oliver et John s'élançaient à l'extérieur, en direction de QC. Une fois encore Roy tomba sur la messagerie de la jeune femme alors il emboita le pas à ses amis. Il y a quatre heure de cela, alors qu'ils tentaient d'arrêter l'un des soldat de Slade Félicity qui couvrait l'absence d'Oliver à Queen Consolidated a appelé pour leur faire part de sa découverte. Et depuis plus de nouvelle. L'informaticienne, en fouillant dans le passé de Rochev avait découvert qu'elle avait été la maîtresse de Robert Queen avant que celui-ci ne rompe avec elle au profit de sa famille. La russe avait alors disparue pendant des années avant de réapparaître sous le couvert d'une entreprise de rachat/vente ou une chose compliqué du genre que Roy n'avait pas compris. Néanmoins il avait tout de même saisit une chose : Isabel bossait pour la boîte de Slade. Et personne ne croyait au coïncidence à ce point. Le problème, et ce qui les poussaient à galoper comme des lapins, c'était qu'entre l'instant où Félicity leur avaient laissé le message et le moment où ils l'avaient écouté il s'était écoulé plus de trois heures et maintenant elle ne répondait pas à son téléphone, sauf que Félicity répondait toujours au téléphone, sauf cas de force majeur comme une attaque de zombie ou la mort.  
Ils avaient délaissés l'ascenseur - trop long et pas assez discret - pour les escalier qu'ils gravissaient à toute vitesse, comme s'ils avaient le diable au trousse.  
Une fois au dernier étage, et alors que Roy était sur le point de cracher ses poumons, Oliver, enfoncé sous sa capuche, défonça la porte qui séparait le pallier à l'étage de la direction son arc bandé, près à tiré.  
L'endroit était désert. Il n'y avait pas âmes qui vives et donc, aucune trace de l'informaticienne. John inspecta son bureau et grimaça en trouvant son portable réduit en miette et l'écran de son ordinateur explosé. Aucun doute, il s'était passé quelque chose.

\- Oliver. Elle n'est plus là.

\- Putain, ragea le justicier en frapper le mur le plus proche du plat de la main. Il faut la retrouver.

\- Et pour le Mirakuru, demanda Roy en faisant référence à la fois à Slade et au soldat qui saccageait leur ville.

Oliver secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Tout ce à quoi il arrivait à réfléchir s'était Félicity aux prises avec son ancien mentor. Aux choses affreuses qu'il devait lui dire en attendant qu'il arrive.

\- Je vais appeler Barry. Avec son aide on devrait s'en sortir.

\- Oui, oui.

John posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons la retrouver. Et puis telle que je la connais elle doit être en train de le faire tourner en bourrique.

Le justicier esquissa un petit sourire et hocha la tête. Dig avait raison. Il devait parler à Barry qui leur prêterait main forte. En attendant ils devaient mettre la main sur l'un des hommes de Slade afin de lui faire dire ou se trouvait leur planque. Il allait déloger Wilson de son trou de souris et lui faire payer tout ce qu'il leur avaient fait.

Lorsque le prisonnier en fuite reprit conscience il était enchaîné solidement à une chaise, les mains et les pieds liés, et la vue obstruée. Il tenta de se débattre afin de se défaire de ses liens mais malgré sa force surhumaine nouvellement acquise il ne parvint à rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, hurla-t-il.

Oliver s'approcha et enclencha son modificateur de voix :

\- Où se trouve Félicity Queen ?

Il refusait de l'admettre à quiconque mais le prénom de Félicity suivit de son nom le laissait toujours un peu pantois. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai, il s'imaginait toujours une vie de famille, heureuse et normale. Et puis s'ensuivait constamment le dur retour à la réalité.

\- Qui ça, gronda l'homme.

Le jugeant trop lent à répondre et pas assez coopératif Arrow lui tira une flèche dans le genoux. Il le laissa crier quelques secondes avant d'entourer sa gorge d'une main et de serrer assez fermement pour qu'il n'ait plus d'air à gaspiller dans une chose aussi futile qu'un cris.

\- Où se cache Slade Wilson ?

L'homme réfléchi à deux fois avant de répondre, pour finalement couiner d'une voix étonnement douce et fragile :

\- Je ne sais pas exactement. Une vieille usine mais je ne connais pas son emplacement exacte. Je sais juste qu'il nous a amenés là avant que je ne me réveille dans un vieux camion et que Frère Blood ne nous ordonne de détruire la ville.

Oliver banda à nouveau son arc et tira dans la main de son prisonnier :

\- Je veux savoir où se trouve cet usine !

L'homme pleurait et reniflait, incapable de se défendre alors qu'Oliver abattait flèche sur flèches. Il refusait de perdre Félicity. Il ne s'en remettrait pas. Qu'elle le quitte et le haïsse si tel était son choix mais il voulait qu'elle aille bien. Elle devait aller bien. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il commençait déjà à perdre pied, elle lui passerait un sacré savon si elle était là. Le rappelant à l'ordre sur les valeurs morales, sur le bien et le mal.  
Arsenal se plaça devant Arrow avant qu'il ne puisse arracher violemment l'une des flèche planter dans l'épaule de sa victime :

\- Pousse-toi de là, rugit-il.

\- Non. Ressaisis-toi.

Ensuite il lui tendis le portable d'Arrow :

\- Quoi ?!

Un long rire rauque lui répondit. Immédiatement Oliver s'éloigna, tout les muscles de son corps tendu à l'extrême :

\- Si tu touches à un cheveux de sa tête je te jure que-

\- Que quoi, gamin ? Tu as déjà tué Shado, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais me faire de pire ? En revanche, moi, je peux te donner un avant-goût du désespoir dans lequel tu m'as plongé il y a tant d'années !

Oliver souffla :

\- S'il-te-plaît. Félicity n'y est pour rien.

\- Je sais. C'est pour cela que je vais te laisser le choix. Ta femme ou la femme de ta vie ?

\- De quoi tu...

Trop tard. Slade avait déjà raccroché au nez et à la barbe du justicier qui fixait le téléphone, complètement perdu. Sa femme ou bien la femme de sa vie ? Il ne voyait pas de qui il parlait. Félicity ou qui ?  
Quelques secondes plus tard son téléphone vibra. Un message avec pour seul contenu l'adresse de l'usine cité par son prisonnier.  
Il quitta le hangar d'un pas vif, suivi de Roy pour retrouver John qui se tenait près de la fourgonnette aux côtés de Cisco, Caitlin et Barry, vêtu de son costume.

\- Nous avons un remède, commença d'emblée la scientifique.

Oliver acquiesça avant d'expliquer sa rapide conversation avec son bourreau.

\- Occupez-vous des hommes de Slade avant de me rejoindre à l'usine, conclut-il finalement.

\- Tu vas faire quoi, lui demanda Roy inquiet pour Félicity.

\- Je vais la sauver.

\- Et qui vas-tu sauver, ne pu s'empêcher de demander John, assez intelligent et franc pour craindre pour l'intégrité physique de l'informaticienne.

Aucuns d'entre eux n'étaient dupe. La vie de Félicity dépendait du choix d'Oliver. De la personne qu'il y aurait face à la jeune femme. Sa mère. Sa soeur. Laurel. Ou bien même Sara qui était brièvement réapparue dans la vie du justicier.  
Ce que tous ignoraient c'était que pour Oliver il n'y avait pas de choix.

* * *

 **Je sais, Flash n'était pas présent dans le conflit avec Slade mais bon...**  
 **Plus que quatre-cinq chapitre au maximum.**  
 **Merci pour tout et laissez-moi vos avis.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut tout le monde ! Comme vous pouvez le constater la suite arrive assez rapidement.**  
 **Merci pour vos reviews. Désolée de ne pas y avoir répondue, je les aient lues au travail et après... bref.**  
 **Merci du fond du coeur.**  
 **J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira également.**  
 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Do it.

Félicity se réveilla avec un mal de crâne affreux qui lui vrillait les tympans et les mouvements entraver par de lourdes menottes qui lui maintenait les bras au-dessus de la tête . La panique se saisit d'elle tandis que dans un pur réflex elle tenta de se défaire de ses liens. Puis tout lui revint. Slade. Oliver. QC. Et cette sale garce d'Isabel. Elle l'avait relié à Slade et s'apprêtait à en parler à son patron/mari mais la russe était arrivée avant et avait vite compris que Félicity était au courant.  
Bon l'insulter de sale vipère fourbe et manipulatrice n'avait pas aidé non plus. Elle s'était jetée sur l'informaticienne et, bien que la jeune femme était parvenue à asséner quelques bons coups à son assaillante elle n'avait pas fait long feu.  
Et la voilà.  
Elle espérait que les garçons se soient au moins rendus comptes de son absence.

\- Ah vous êtes enfin réveillée, s'exclama Slade en entrant l'air joyeux et détendu.

Félicity grogna :

\- Votre chienne frappe fort.

Il rit en secouant la tête :

\- Si Isabel t'avais entendu elle te frapperait, mais je suis plus clément.

\- Messire est trop bon, marmonna-t-elle d'un ton ironique. Puis-je savoir ce que je fait ici ?

Pour souligner son propos elle agita les mains au dessus de sa tête.

\- Oh ce n'est rien de personnel, très chère. Vous êtes juste pour moi un moyen de pression sur votre mari.

Félicity ricana :

\- Je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de personne. Nous ne sommes pas en bon termes avec Oliver. Je ne pense pas être l'une de ses priorités.

\- C'est pour cela que j'ai pris garde à amener quelqu'un qui attirera son attention en toute circonstance, s'écria-t-il aussi enthousiaste qu'un enfant la veille de Noël en désignant de la tête une forme prostré sur le sol crasseux et humide de l'obscure repère de l'ancien mentor du justicier.

Laurel.  
Super. Félicity leva les yeux au ciel. De toutes les personnes cela devait être elle.  
Ce n'était pas que Félicity ne l'aimait pas.  
Du moins ce n'était pas que ça.

\- Avec elle manquant à l'appel je suis certain qu'Oliver ne manquera pas d'accourir. Vous saviez que, pendant les deux années que j'ai passé sur cette foutue Île avec lui il fixait quotidiennement la photo de cette femme ?

Il ne vit pas la grimace de douleur et de jalousie crisper les traits de l'informaticienne. À l'époque il ne la connaissait pas mais entendre dire que l'homme qu'on aime s'était langui d'une autre était toujours difficile. Slade explosa de rire, comme si quelqu'un lui avait raconter la meilleure blague du siècle avant de reprendre son calme :

\- Je vais vous laisser j'ai à faire.

Et puis il partit comme il était venu, empruntant une grande porte qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de verrouiller. Laurel dans son coin gémit avant de subitement pencher la tête sur la gauche pour vomir trippes et boyaux. Félicity de son côté retint difficilement un haut-le-coeur. Même si elle avait l'estomac plus accroché depuis qu'elle travaillait avec Arrow - entre les plaies béantes et les sauts en parachute elle s'était endurcie - l'odeur acre et tenace du vomis la rendait toujours malade.  
L'avocate cracha le contenu de son estomac pendant quelques secondes de plus avant de se redresser, les yeux fermés, le teint cireux et le front humide de transpiration. Félicity remarqua les entraves qui immobilisaient ses chevilles. Voilà pourquoi personne ne se donnait la peine de verrouiller la porte.

\- Laurel, appela-t-elle. Laurel !

La jeune femme cligna des yeux avant de poser sur elle un regard voilé.

\- Tout va bien, demanda Félicity un peu inquiète tout de même.

Elle était réaliste. Elle savait qu'Oliver ne supporterait jamais de perdre son premier - et certainement son seul - amour.  
Laurel grogna pour toute réponse ce qui fit lever les à la jeune femme.

\- Laurel ! Aller ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire la sieste !

L'avocate se passa une main dans les cheveux, y étalant un peu de vomis. C'est à cet instant que Félicity se rendit compte qu'elle puait l'alcool. Elle et son vomis.  
Super. Vraiment super. Sa compagne de galère venait de se prendre une murge.

\- Tu n'étais pas sobre, s'insurgea-t-elle en tirant sur ses menottes.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, baragouina-t-elle.

\- Ce que ça peut me faire, cria-t-elle, Oliver s'est démené pour t'aider !

Laurel lâcha un ricanement amer.

\- Oliver se fout pas mal de moi. Il a sa Félicity maintenant. À moitié sa femme, à moitié sa bonne ! Tu es toute en un !

\- Tu as l'alcool mauvais. Dort et décuve de toute façon dans ton état tu ne me servira à rien.

\- On est où au faite ?

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu t'inquiète ?

Félicity se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher d'insulter l'avocate. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les ex d'Oliver lui pourrissent la vie ? S'étaient-elles donnés le mot ?  
Elle tenta encore une fois de se libérer en tirant sur ses chaînes mais rien y fit, elle était solidement attachée.

\- Fais moins de bruit, j'ai mal au crâne, râla Laurel.

\- Et pas moi peut-être ?! Je veux sortir d'ici. Tu es sans doute trop bourrée pour t'en rendre compte mais nous sommes séquestrées, retenues en otages par un malade, alors excuses moi d'essayer de nous sortir de là !

L'avocate rempa en direction de Félicity, du moins autant que ne le lui permettait ses chaînes afin de mieux voir l'informaticienne :

\- Tu sais, commença-t-elle comme si de rien était, je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt que te portais Oliver. Tu es tellement... fade. Juste banale et sans rien de réellement passionnant. Même ton boulot avant qu'il ne décide de faire de toi sa secrétaire.

Félicity ne répondit pas et la laissa débiter son venin. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de fille. Elle en était déjà la cible au lycée. Il suffisait de laisser couler, de les ignorer et de ne surtout pas montrer la peine infligé. L'avocate continua de jacasser pendants un long moment jusqu'à ce que Félicity entende du bruit au loin. Elle se figea et ordonna d'une voix brutale à sa compagne de galère de la fermer. Trop surprise por objecter Laurel observa de longues secondes de silence avant de se figer en entendant plusieurs pas en approches et des voix qui s'apostrophaient. Elle trembla et retourna à sa place originale, se roulant en boule sur elle-même.  
Félicity leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna :

\- Bah alors ? Tu ne veux pas leur donner ton avis sur leur vie sentimentale ?

Bon, elle non plus n'en menait pas large mais elle n'avait que l'ironie pour se défendre.  
La porte grinça en s'ouvrant, pétrifiant les jeunes femmes. Félicity, inconsciemment, tira à nouveau sur ses menottes et essaya de reculer. La porte émis un grincement sinistre, qui sonnait comme la fin. Sa fin. Elle déglutit et ferma les yeux. Elle préférait ne pas voir ce qui lui arriverait.

\- Slade veux vous voir, déclara une voix bourrue.

Félicity ouvrit un oeil timide pour voir s'approcher d'elle une espèce de malabare au physique de brute alors qu'un autre dans le même genre les attendaient devant la porte. Il décrocha l'informaticienne qui prit une longue et profonde inspiration, s'étira discrètement, soulagée d'être enfin libérée. Elle commençait à avoir du mal à trouver son souffle.  
Le loubard détacha en suite Laurel et la releva brutalement. Il saisit le bras de Félicity et les tira en dehors de la lugubre pièce.

\- Où va-t-on, s'époumona l'informaticienne en tentant de repousser la main énorme du soldat de Slade de son bras.

\- La ferme, ordonna l'autre type.

\- Certainement pas ! Je veux savoir où vous nous emmenez !

Le gars qui les précédaient se contenta de tourner la tête :

\- Slade veux vous avoir à ses pieds lorsque Arrow débarquera. Il vous tuera devant ses yeux.

Félicity, l'espace de quelques secondes se figea. Elle savait ce que Slade comptait faire. Il allait pousser Oliver à faire un choix. À ses côtés Laurel fondit en sanglots ce qui arracha un grimacement à l'informaticienne. N'était-elle pas censée être une femme forte ? Une combattante ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle comme une damoiselle en détresse.

\- Arrow va vous tuer. Chacun d'entre vous.

Les deux hommes ricanèrent :

\- Tu oublies une chose ma jolie, lui souffla à l'oreille celui qui la retenait, nous, nous sommes invincible, notre système immunitaire est gorgée de Mirakuru.

\- Tu crois que cela va l'empêcher de vous faire la peau ?

Ils ne lui répondirent pas alors qu'ils voyaient se profiler au loin la large carrure de Slade et celle, plus chétive mais rigide de Rochev.  
La russe offrit un sourire glaciale à Félicity qui la fusilla du regard alors qu'elle et Laurel étaient jetées sans ménagement à leur pieds.

\- Mesdames, commença immédiatement l'ancien mentor d'Oliver, merci pour votre présence. Notre ami commun ne devrait pas tarder, alors rester là et taisez-vous.

\- Je vous en prie, laissez-moi partir, supplia Laurel, toujours en pleurs. Je n'ai rien fais, s'il-vous-plaît.

Isabel ricana méchamment en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille :

\- Je pensais que se serait la traînée de service qui chialerait comme une gamine.

Slade explosa de rire :

\- Tu n'as jamais su juger les gens, ma chère Isabel. Il est pourtant évident que Félicity est une jeune femme courageuse. Épouser un homme qui n'a aucune considération pour elle, qui est incapable d'amour...

Il secoua la tête, faussement affligé.

\- La pauvre fille, se moqua-t-il.

\- Chef, intervint un nouvel homme que Félicity n'avait pas encore vue, il arrive et il est seule.

Slade explosa de rire à nouveau, aussi excité qu'un gosse le matin de noël. Il saisit le bras de Félicity et la redressa pour la presser contre son torse, la lame de son sabre sous son cou. Les gémissements et les reniflements de Laurel lui appris que sa position était à peu près similaire à la sienne.  
Très vite, ils aperçurent Oliver, qui déboula au détours de tuyaux, l'arc bandé et le regard noir :

\- Laisse-les partir, ordonna-t-il immédiatement d'un ton dur. Elle n'y sont pour rien. Tu veux te battre ? Tu veux te venger ? Très bien. Comportes toi dignement, comme un homme et affrontes moi, sans mêler à cette histoire !

\- Cette histoire ?! Cette histoire ?! Tu réduit la mort de Shado à une histoire ?! Je vais te tuer mais avant ça tu vas choisir. Laquelle des deux souhaites-tu sauver ? Laquelle des deux es-tu près à voir mourir ?

Pour souligner son propos il accentua la pression de sa lame contre le cou gracile de l'informaticienne. Elle ne parvenait pas à contenir ses larmes qui coulait sans discontinuer sur ses joues, et, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Oliver, cela fut pire. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si... torturé. Si blessé. Il souffrait le martyr de devoir choisir. C'est à cet instant quel se rendit réellement compte à quel point elle l'aimait. À quel point, malgré tout ses défauts, il était un homme foncièrement bon qui se démenait pour faire ce qui était juste, même si, parfois, il se perdait en chemin. Alors pour la première fois en trois jours elle lui sourit. Un magnifique sourire, lumineux et rassurant. Parce qu'Oliver, son Oliver, avait besoin d'être rassuré. D'être aidé un tant soit peu et qu'importe qu'il choisisse de la sacrifier ou bien n'importe quoi d'autre il devait avoir conscience qu'elle le soutenait toujours.  
Sans jamais la lâcher des yeux il rabattit sa capuche, déclenchant en fond sonore l'hystérie de Laurel qui hurla et pleura en même temps, suppliant Oliver de la sauver, elle, lui rappelant tout ce qu'il lui avait pris au passage et qu'il lui devait bien ça.  
Félicity préféra garder le silence. De toute façon elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que son choix était arrêté depuis longtemps. Il devait également comprendre que, quoi qu'il advienne elle ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir.

\- Alors Queen, la joyeuse Félicity ou bien Laurel la combattante ? Ta femme, ta secrétaire et ton amie ou bien ton grand amour ? De qui peux-tu te passer ?

Oliver secoua la tête en gardant le silence. Slade le prit comme un refus de choisir. Félicity comme un signal. Elle lui sourit à nouveau. Quelque chose de doux et de réconfortant. Elle voulait lui donner du courage. Quoi qu'il compte faire.

\- Tu dois choisir. Sinon je le ferais et je sais que, si je prends en compte l'avis d'Isabel ta femme ne verra pas le soleil se lever, mais si je m'écoute je vais tuer la pathétique geignarde d'avocate.

Oliver posa son regard sur Laurel. Puis sur Félicity. Ses mains tremblaient. Son coeur battait la chamade. Son souffle était court et il transpirait. Il était face au choix le plus compliqué de toute sa vie.

\- Tu sais ce qui me motive ? C'est l'idée de savoir que, pour un court instant, tu vas comprendre ce que je ressens depuis cinq années. Tu vas savoir.

Oliver secoua à nouveau la tête :

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Laisser Shado mourir m'a tué. Je l'aimais aussi. Peut-être pas autant que toi mais assez pour que sa mort me hante pour le reste de ma vie.

Slade laissa échapper un rire aigre tandis que sa prise sur Félicity se raffermissait :

\- Bien. Alors multiplie ça par dix.

Il tira sur les longues mèches de la jeune femme et appuya sur la lame, assez pour qu'Oliver puisse pour un filet de sang couler le long de son cou blanc. Cela fit perdre pied au justicier. Tout comme les cris de Laurel.

\- Je suis désolé. Désolé, répéta-t-il encore et encore, comme une litanie alors qu'il tombait à genoux.

Il était impuissant. Il ne servait à rien.

\- Il est trop tard pour être désolé gamin, cracha Slade.

Félicity, elle, souriait. Elle pleurait mais elle souriait, ne le quittant jamais des yeux, quand, finalement elle articula silencieusement :

\- Fais-le.

* * *

 **Voilà. La suite au prochain chapitre. Je sais, je sais. Je suis méchante.**  
 **Mais si j'arrive à 250 commentaires vous aurez la suite vendredi. Et quelle suite !**  
 **Merci !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut ! Pour commencer merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ! Merci à Olicity-love Ally84, Fernande et tout les autres pour vos commentaires ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira assez pour que je puisse avoir encore autant d'avis !**  
 **J'ai décidé de le poster en avance. D'abord parce que je l'ai fini et ensuite parce que j'ai quand même eu une bonne vingtaine de reviews. Encore merci.**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Rétrospective.

Oliver, debout dans son bureau, fixait la ville qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Starling se reconstruisait lentement mais sûrement, effaçant petit à petit les dommages engendrés par Slade et son armées.

\- Monsieur Queen votre rendez-vous de quinze heures vient d'arriver.

\- Très bien Nora. Faites-le patienter quelques instants.

La secrétaire hocha la tête avant de retourner à son bureau. Oliver se tourna dans sa direction avant de lâcher un long soupir. Nora était une secrétaire... correcte.  
La mort dans l'âme il se dirigea vers le potentiel gros client qui venait négocier la livraison d'un générateur à impulsion atomique ou quelque chose comme cela. Depuis quelques temps sauver l'entreprise familial n'avait plus autant d'attrait à ses yeux. Tout comme son rôle de Justicier. À quoi bon ? Au final il était impuissant et inutile.

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'il finalisait l'accord à l'aide d'une poignée de main virile et ferme Nora revint vers eux. Elle allait raccompagner leur nouveau client mais elle profita du moment pour lui glisser :

\- Mademoiselle Lance à appeler cinq fois.

Oliver leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait qu'elle avait appeler. Encore. Elle ne cessait de le harceler depuis trois mois.

\- Merci Nora.

Il se dirigea à grande enjambées en direction de son bureau afin de lui expliquer sa façon de penser une bonne fois pour toutes.  
Il attrapa son portable et avant même qu'il n'ai le temps de chercher son numéro dans son répertoire il sonna. Oliver leva les yeux au ciel et souffla pour se donner du courage :

\- Quoi ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Oliver. Comment vas-tu en cette belle journée de printemps.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer Laurel. Je bosse et harceler ma secrétaire ne mènera à rien.

\- Mais j'ai besoin de toi ! J'ai cette enflure au tribunal, cet être abjecte qui bat sa femme et ses gosses qui va s'en sortir parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de preuves. Il a plongé son fils de six ans dans le coma Oliver ! Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Occupons-nous de cet enfoiré ensemble !

Le justicier se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant. Elle allait user sa patience.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans : Tu n'ai pas prête ? Ou encore dans : Tu vas te faire tuer ! Et bien sûr dans : On ne peux pas traquer et éradiquer tout les connards de cette foutue ville. C'est malheureux et je suis désolé pour cette famille mais nous ne pouvons pas intervenir dans ce genre d'affaire.

\- Oliver je...

\- Non Laurel. Ça suffit. Ce qui s'est passé avec Slade ne te suffit pas ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu. On est pas ici pour s'amuser. C'est pas une espèce de chasse ou un truc du genre. C'est sérieux.

\- Je le sais tout ça...

\- Alors imprime-le une bonne fois pour toutes et cesse d'ennuyer ma secrétaire.

Il y eut un long silence sur la ligne, si bien qu'il pensa pendant une seconde qu'elle avait raccroché. Mais non puisqu'elle reprit le ton doux :

\- Oliver, penses-tu que nous pourrions nous voir ? Ce soir ou un autre ? J'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi.

\- Je verrais. Je te rappel.

Et avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de protester il lui raccrocha au nez.  
Il ne se rappelait pas d'une Laurel aussi épuisante, à vrai dire avant son naufrage elle était plutôt indépendante. Un peu collante mais tout de même.

\- Toc, toc. Je dérange ?

Oliver leva les yeux et sourit à sa soeur.

\- Non, bien sûr que non Thea.

\- C'était Laurel ?

Le regard dépité d'Oliver parla pour lui et fit rire la jeune femme.

\- Tu devrais être plus patient avec elle. Elle se remet doucement de tout ça et elle est encore fragile. Son sevrage est difficile.

Oliver la stoppa d'une main :

\- Ce qui s'est passer avec Slade est difficile pour tout le monde, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle est celle qui a le moins souffert dans l'affaire. Elle n'était même pas blesser. Et pour ce qui est de son sevrage, si nous l'écoutions à l'époque elle était sobre depuis plus de trois mois déjà. Elle nous a mentis. Je veux bien être gentil avec elle mais il y a tout de même des limites.

Thea s'approcha et s'installa face à son frère :

\- Mais Oliver, elle a été blessée. Tu ne l'a pas choisie elle. Tu lui a préféré Félicity. Ça a été très difficile pour elle. Elle a toujours pensé être ta priorité numéro un. Se rendre compte dans ses circonstances qu'il s'agissait d'une idée erronée est particulièrement difficile.

\- Je t'ai déjà expliqué Thea qu'il s'agissait du plan...

La jeune Queen secoua la tête :

\- Non. Roy m'a expliqué en quoi consistait ce fameux plan. Tu devais détourner l'attention de Slade. Par n'importe qu'elle moyen. Tu ne devais surtout pas choisir, mais gagner assez de temps pour que Roy et John puissent se mettre en positions afin d'injecter l'antidote à distance à Slade pendant que l'autre neutralisait Rochev. Faire un choix, prononcer ta préférence était risqué. La preuve...

\- C'est bon, rugit Oliver qui ne supportait pas qu'on lui rappel ce détail.

Il se leva de sa chaise pour retourner se poster face aux vaste baies vitrées qui surplombaient la ville. Sa ville. Parce que malgré tout il l'avait sauvé. Il en avait payé le prix cher mais il avait sauvé des vies.

\- Tu lui as téléphoné ?

\- Non.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi faire ?

Thea leva les yeux au ciel. Son grand frère, héro de Starling, justicier masqué, rescapé d'une île - pratiquement - déserte, PDG d'une multinationale fleurissante avait peur. Elle le savait. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que son silence était due à sa peur. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais bon. Sa relation avec Félicity avait toujours été un peu compliqué.

\- Tu as signé les papiers du divorce au moins ?

De sa position elle vit parfaitement son frère se tendre. Mâchoire crispée, poings serrés et elle imaginait sans peine son regard dur.

\- Non.

\- Maman ne va pas être contente.

\- Je me fiche de ce qu'elle pense.

\- Et Félicity non plus, au demeurant, rajouta-t-elle, malicieuse. Un accord est un accord.

Il se tourna dans sa direction et la fusilla du regard :

\- Tu as décidé de me pousser à bout Speedy ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules :

\- J'essaie de te faire réagir. Ça fait trois mois que tu te morfond comme une pauvre petite chose. Et je sais que Diggle t'a tenu le même discours. Je suis d'accord avec toi, elle a été blessée. Slade l'a embroché à la seconde où tu as prononcer son nom et c'est justement pour cela que tu ne devais pas faire de choix. Vous saviez tous pertinemment qu'il tuerait celle que tu choisirais, mais voilà, Félicity n'est pas morte.

\- À peine, ricana-t-il en se passant une main tremblante dans les cheveux, le regard hanté par ce qu'il s'était produit cette nuit là.

Il pensait ne jamais avoir vu autant de sang de toutes sa vie. Il savait que s'était faux mais voir Félicity au sol, crachant et toussant alors qu'elle tentait vainement de s'accrocher à ses épaules...  
Il se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il en ferait des cauchemars pour le reste de son existence.

\- Arrête de dramatiser ! Elle était sortie de l'hôpital une semaine après et, la semaine suivante tu l'envoyait à Londres pour qu'elle prenne ses fonctions.

\- C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

\- À d'autre, se moqua sa soeur. Tu es fou amoureux de cette fille.

\- Je suis dangereux pour elle. Et elle en est également consciente.

Thea poussa un grognement de frustration :

\- Tu es exaspérant.

Oliver se tourna vers elle et esquissa un petit sourire en coin :

\- Bon, je suppose que tu n'es pas venue jusque ici seulement pour me rappeler à quel point je t'énerves ?

Thea se releva dans un bond et lui offrit un magnifique sourire :

\- Tu as raison. Au départ je viens sur l'ordre de Maman.

\- Alors tu peux repartir.

Elle ricana :

\- Je savais que tu dirais ça. Mais tu l'a connais elle ne me lâche pas jusqu'à ce que je lui promette de venir te parler. C'est chose faite, donc je vais pouvoir retourner au Verdant. J'ai une grosse livraison de prévue et même si je sais que Roy s'en sort très bien sans moi j'ai besoin de superviser.

\- Bien. Alors je te vois certainement ce soir.

Thea fronça les sourcils :

\- Tu vas encore passer ta soirée à taper sur des trucs avant d'aller passer ta nuit à frapper des gens ?

\- Oui.

Elle secoua la tête, dépité, avant de pousser un soupir et de quitter son bureau non sans lui lâcher avant :

\- Tu es exaspérant.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'Oliver frappait comme un malade sur son mannequin d'entrainement Diggle arriva, les bras chargés de sacs du Belly Burger :

\- Arrête toi deux minutes, il faut que tu manges.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, grogna-t-il.

John lâcha un ricanement avant de pointer le Justicier du regard puis les sacs :

\- À table. Je ne rigole pas.

Oliver souffla mais choisi de ne pas entrer en confrontation avec lui pour ce genre de broutille, et puis il avait faim. Un peu.  
Il croqua à belle dents dans son sandwich tout en gardant le silence :

\- Tu as bientôt fini ?

\- Euh... je viens de commencer. C'est toi qui a insisté pour que je mange je te rappel.

Diggle leva les yeux au ciel. Parfois le comportement de son ami le poussait à bout et lui donnait envie de lui exploser le crâne à coup de n'importe qu'elle objet contendant.

\- Je te parle de ton petit cinéma avec Félicity. Tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Il n'y a rien à faire, marmonna-t-il. Elle est partie, fin de l'histoire.

\- Ta soeur m'a dit que tu n'avais pas encore signé les papiers de votre divorce. Soit tu la retiens, soit tu la laisse partir mais certainement pas les deux.

Oliver releva la tête pour le fusiller du regard, mais Dig ne se laissa pas démonter et poursuivit :

\- Tu lui dois de lui apporter une clôture. Une fin ou un début. Et tu dois te l'accorder à toi également. Ça fait trois mois que tu restes suspendu, sans rien faire, à attendre qu'elle choisisse pour toi. Mais, Oliver, c'est toi qui l'a éloigné de toi.

\- Elle ne voulait plus de moi...

John leva les yeux au ciel et retint un ricanement in extrémis. Il avait le pressentiment qu'Oliver ne le prendrait pas bien qu'il rigole dans un tel moment.

\- Est-ce que vous avez déjà parlé tout les deux ? Je veux dire vraiment ? À coeur ouvert ? Vous avez déjà évoqué ce qu'il s'est passé à Las Vegas ?

Le justicier secoua la tête. Non, au final, ils n'en avaient jamais discutés. Il y avait toujours quelques choses. Il souffla et se passa les mains sur le visage alors que des flashs de cette soirée lui revenait. Il lui avait dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. John avait raison. Ils étaient réellement amoureux l'un de l'autre et l'alcool ce soir là avait seulement servi à les débarrasser de leurs inhibition. Mais ils n'en avaient jamais parlés et les nons-dits s'étaient accumulés.

\- Et merde, jura-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Diggle leva les mains en l'air en s'appuyant sur le dossier de son fauteuil :

\- Amen ! Il a comprit !


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut ! Désolée pour le retard. Chaleur plus boulot plus Netflix égale pas beaucoup de courage pour écrire.**  
 **En tout cas merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont laissés une 'tite reviews. À la prochaine peut-être pour le dernier chapitre.**  
 **Merci et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Réunion au sommet.

Félicity se leva, le morale dans les chaussettes. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait demandé le poste de Londres et pourquoi pas celui de Barcelone ou de Los Angeles. Il pleuvait constamment ici. Encore plus qu'à Starling, c'est pour dire. Ce temps perpétuellement maussade n'arrangeait pas son humeur morose. Elle souffla et se dirigea vers son immense salle de bain, en se déshabillant au passage. Elle se figea lorsqu'en passant devant le grand miroir qui trônait au-dessus de son lavabo elle aperçue la cicatrice sur son ventre. Encore rose et boursouflée après presque quatre mois, elle n'était plus vraiment douloureuse mais plutôt gênante. Elle l'a tiraillait selon ses mouvements et était un rappel constant de ce qu'il s'était produit dans cette usine lugubre. Elle se souvenait du choc qui l'avait engourdie lorsqu'Oliver l'avait choisi elle, de la joie sourde et déplacée qui avait parcourue ses veines à une vitesse incroyable, puis la surprise quand le sabre de Slade avait quitté sa gorge pour s'enfoncer profondément en elle.  
La douleur n'était pas venue de suite. À vrai dire, et pendant un long moment elle n'avait rien senti, puis, lentement, le froid avait commencer à s'installer, rampant le long de ses membres pour ne plus la quitter. Elle avait été fatiguée aussi. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus marquer était le regard d'Oliver. Ses yeux bleus semblaient tellement fragiles, tellement perdus. Il était terrifié, paniqué et, pourtant, il n'avait cessé de tenter de la réconforter en lui parlant. À vrai dire, quand elle y réfléchissait elle était presque certaine de ne jamais l'avoir entendu parler autant.  
Distraitement elle caressa sa cicatrice, quelque peu paralysé par le souvenir qu'elle représentait. C'est son téléphone qui la ramena à la réalité. Il bipa, lui annonçant l'arrivé d'un message.

\- C'est quoi ça, une réunion au sommet ?

Elle fronça les sourcils devant le message envoyé par son patron. Quand elle devait lui rendre des comptes quant à la gestion du département informatique il ne faisait pas autant de chi-chi. Elle souffla, leva les yeux au ciel et fila sous la douche afin de se préparer pour assister à cette fameuse réunion.

Deux heures plus tard, un latte dans une main et sa tablette dans l'autre Félicity s'engouffrait dans l'immeuble qui abritait son bureau, quelque peu inquiète quant à cette fameuse réunion, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Comme un truc qui clochait. Il régnait une sorte d'effervescence inhabituelle pour ses si modérés collègues anglais.  
Elle apostropha une des secrétaire pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait et l'air rêveur et les joues rougis de la jeune anglaise lui répondirent presque autant que sa voix mielleuse :

\- Le grand patron, Monsieur Queen, est présent pour quelques jours. Il vient inspecter les effectifs et...

Félicity n'écouta pas la suite et préféra s'éloigner de la fille qui piaillait comme une gamine au concert de son idole. Elle leva les yeux et marmonna des mots pas véritablement gratifiant à l'encontre de son futur-ex-mari. Avec un peu de chance il aurait enfin signé ces foutus papiers. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il tardait, presque quatre mois qu'il l'avait expédié au loin, enfin, elle était partie et il n'avait rien fait pour la retenir, bien au contraire. Il avait accéléré son départ, comme si la voir disparaître de sa vie ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Pourtant il l'avait choisi. Face à Slade et malgré les suppliques de Laurel c'était Félicity qu'il avait choisi. Et puis elle était partie. Il ne l'avait pas appelé, ne lui avait pas écris, rien, donc elle ne comprenait pas sa venue et elle ne croyait pas une seule seconde au coup de la raison professionnel. Oliver n'avait pas visiter la moindre succursale de QC depuis qu'il avait prit ses fonctions, alors pourquoi diable débuter sa tournée par Londres ? Il aurait pu choisir celle de New-York ou encore de Trifouilli-les-oies pour ce qu'elle en avait à faire tant qu'il la laisse en paix.  
Elle arriva à son bureau au petit trot, heureuse de pouvoir se planquer un peu avant la réunion qui allait la confronter à son futur-ex-mari, ignorant largement son secrétaire qui lui fit signe.  
Grossière erreur !  
Lorsqu'elle arriva en marmonnant des insanités la tête baissée dans son sac elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'homme qui se tenait debout derrière son bureau admirant la vue de la Tamise et de la City.  
Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux elle fronça les sourcils :

\- Je peux vous-

Oliver se retourna et Félicity fit un petit bon à l'arrière en couinant :

\- Putain Oliver qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? En faîte rien à fiche, casses-toi de mon bureau.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire en coin clairement moqueur :

\- Ton bureau ? L'immeuble m'appartient et tout ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Tu te souviens ? C'est mon nom qu'il y a écris en gros et je peux toujours te virer.

Félicity fit un pas dans sa direction, l'index dressé et le visage crispé :

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Queen, tu risques de ne pas apprécier le retour de bâton !

Le Justicier ricana, pas effrayé pour un sous.

\- Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'il y a une mesure d'éloignement ? Tu as une salle longue de trois cents mètres cachée quelque part, siffla-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en le fusillant du regard.

Oliver balaya sa remarque d'un revert de la main :

\- Mon avocat est occupé à faire révoquer cette ineptie et, de toute manière, tant que nous ne sommes pas divorcés la mesure n'est pas prise en compte.

\- Tiens justement parlons-en de ce divorce, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour signer ces putain de papiers ? Le retour du Messi peut-être ?!

\- Je ne compte pas les signer.

Félicity se figea, les yeux écarquillés, dans une parfaite position de stupeur pendant plusieurs longues secondes :

\- Comment ça, tu ne comptes pas signer, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Je ne vais pas signer, répéta-t-il en s'appuyant contre la baie vitrée. Du moins pas tout de suite. Je veux d'abord que nous parlions.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, là, exactement ? De la planche à voile ?

Oliver leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Je t'en pris Félicity ! Tu te rends bien comptes que nous devons discuter, n'est-ce pas ? À moins que tu fuis à nouveau ?

Il savait que cette dernière réplique l'énerverait suffisamment pour qu'ils aient enfin la conversation dont ils avaient tellement besoin.

\- Que je fuis, éructa-t-elle en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte de son bureau, ne souhaitant pas offrir un spectacle à tout ses collègues, tu es le spécialiste de la fuite en avant ! Tu es le premier à prendre la poudre d'escampette chaque fois que cela devient quelque peu personnel alors ne vient pas me reprocher de prendre mes distances après ce que nous avons vécu.

\- Justement ! Tu aurais pu attendre un peu avant de sauter dans le premier vol pour Londres ! As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque Diggle m'a annoncé ton départ ? Je me suis senti abandonné ! Tu n'en a peut-être rien à faire mais moi j'avais besoin de te dire au revoir !

Félicity leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Oh je t'e prie Oliver ! Ne fais pas comme si je t'importais, je sais très bien que tu te fiches de moi. Tu me l'a clairement fais comprendre dans l'avion, sur le retour de Central.

Ébahi, Oliver ne dit rien durant quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il se remémora se fameux voyage. Il ne voyait pas quand est-ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire une chose pareille. C'était vrai qu'après ce vol elle avait prit ses distances mais il était persuadé s'être montré aussi ouvert et gentil que possible. Au contraire ! Il se souvenait parfaitement de la tristesse qui avait enserré son coeur lorsqu'il avait pensé que, bientôt, elle ne ferait plus partie de sa vie.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

\- Tu me l'as fais comprendre, s'entêta-t-elle.

Oliver poussa un long soupir en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, lasse de ce jeu de dupe. Ils tournaient autour du pot et cela commençait à le pousser à bout.

\- Il y a quelques semaines Dig m'a dit que notre plus gros soucis était notre manque de communication. Nous discutons chacun de notre côté persuadé que l'autre sait de quoi nous parlons et, au final, nous finissons par nous disputer à cause de quiproquo absurde alors je vais te dire le fond de ma pensée sans filtre et sans faux-semblant.

Il s'approcha de Félicity jusqu'à sentir son souffle dans son cou et la chaleur de son corps. Il lui releva le menton pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux et, conscient qu'il s'agissait probablement de sa dernière chance il lui ouvrit son coeur :

\- Je suis amoureux de toi Félicity. Je t'aime. J'aime tout de toi. Ta franchise qui me déstabilise, ton sourire et ton rire qui me prouvent qu'il existe encore de bel chose dans ce monde, ta confiance en moi qui me pousse à me surpasser constamment, ta façon de babiller et de sortir à tout bout de champ des allusions qui me font rire et me remonte le morale, tes robes colorés qui mettent du pep's dans mon monde gris et terne et pour encore une centaines d'autres raisons au moins. Je t'aime Félicity. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as cru comprendre mais tu n'es certainement pas insignifiante pour moi. Tu es celle qui me fais avancer. C'est pour ça que je t'ai choisi lorsque tu étais entre les mains de Slade. Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. Ces derniers mois ont été un enfer pour moi, tu m'as manqué à chaque seconde de chaque jour et je te jure avoir dû me retenir de te rejoindre un nombre incalculable de fois, fatigué de supporter ton absence. Alors je ne sais pas ce que tu me reproches mais je t'en conjure, laisse-moi une chance de te ramener à Starling. Tout ça ne rimes à rien sans toi.

Félicity dévisageait le jeune homme sans vraiment y croire, les yeux brillants d'espoir, le coeur battant la chamade. C'était la plus belle déclaration qu'on ne lui avait jamais, bon c'était également la seule mais elle n'allait certainement pas s'en venter.

\- Je... je...

Oliver esquissa un petit sourire timide :

\- C'est maintenant que tu choisis d'être muette ?

Elle lui sourit à son tour avant de replacer une mèche imaginaire derrière son oreille :

\- Je pensais vraiment n'avoir aucune importance pour toi. Ne pas compter, être une fille parmi tant d'autres, juste bonne à faire tes devoirs...

Il engloba son visage entre ses grandes mains calleuses, lui coupant la parole :

\- Tu n'as jamais été insignifiante pour moi. Bien au contraire. Tu es au centre de ma vie depuis l'instant où je suis entré dans ton bureau avec ce fichu ordinateur criblé de balles.

La jeune femme ricana au souvenir du premier mensonge d'Oliver :

\- Tu sais au début jr nr voulais pas le faire, juste pour tr faire comprendre que tu ne pouvais pas me mentir et te servir de moi comme bon te semblait.

\- Tu en aurait eu le droit.

Le sourire qui se dessinait sur leur vidage était certainement le plus niais jamais esquissé mais pour l'instant ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher.  
Oliver colla son front à celui de Félicity et ferma les yeux en soupirant de bien-être :

\- Rentre avec moi à Starling ?

Félicity savait pertinemment qu'elle allait accepter. Oliver venait littéralement la supplier pour qu'elle rentre, jamais elle ne laisserait passer une pareille opportunité, néanmoins, si elle pouvait lui extorquer quelques promesses au passage...

\- Et ta mère ? Elle ne va certainement pas m'accueillir à bras ouvert.

\- Tu n'as pas à te soucier de ma mère, j'en fais mon affaire.

Félicity vint attraper ses deux grandes mains dans les siennes et enlaça ses doigts au siens :

\- Et le mariage ?

\- Nous allons faire les choses bien, par étape. Donc nous allons divorcer et ensuite je t'inviterais à dîner.

Sa réplique lui fit rejeter la tête en arrière dans un grand éclat de rire avant qu'elle ne reprenne son sérieux :

\- Et mon travail ?

\- Je trouverais quelqu'un qui te remplacera ici, même si les anglais risquent de perdre aux changes et à QC je t'offre le job que tu désires. Le miens si le coeur t'en dis.

\- Je vais y réfléchir Monsieur Queen. Et quant à notre autre travail ?

À cet instant Oliver soupira avant de dévier quelques peu son visage pour venir lui dire à l'oreille :

\- Je t'ai mise en danger à la seconde où je t'ai sourit alors je pense que le mieux à faire c'est que je veille sur toi moi-même, non ? Et puis je connais un justicier qui ne peut pas se passer de son IT Girl favorite puisque c'est deux autres acolytes ont du mal à lire un mail...

Félicity pouffa comme une enfant tout en se collant un peu plus au jeune homme :

\- Promet-moi de toujours me parler comme ça, quelque soit la situation. Plus de non-dits, plus de mensonge ou de demie-vérité.

\- Je t'en fais le serment. Sur mon âme.

Félicity hocha la tete et avant que l'un ou l'autre en ai conscience ils s'embrassaient comme des ados en proie à leurs hormones. Au bout de très, très longues minutes et alors que Félicity était assise sur son bureau sa jupe retroussée et ses jambes encerclant la taille de son patron elle lâcha, essoufflée :

\- En faîte cette réunion au sommet n'était qu'un prétexte ?

Oliver fronça les sourcils, jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et ricana :

\- Pas du tout et nous sommes très en retard mais je te promets que ça ne sera pas la dernière fois.

* * *

 **Alors, n'est-il pas nian-nian ? J'espère tour de même qu'il vous aura plu !**  
 **Merci !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Salut ! Comment va ? C'est avec émotion que je vous livre le dernier chapitre.**  
 **Je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour votre formidable soutiens et j'espère vous avoir transportés !**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 20 : Et Vegas ?

Dire qu'il était nerveux était un euphémisme. Au mieux. Il tremblait comme une feuille, suait comme un boeuf et était blanc comme un mort.  
Et le pire c'est que son état éclatait John et Roy au plus haut point.

\- Tu sais, commença Roy qui avait vraiment du mal à ne pas exploser de rire, si tu veux on peut t'aider à t'enfuir. Hop, ni vu ni connu.

Oliver, tout en tirant sur son com de chemise fusilla du regard son apprenti pendant que John hochait la tête :

\- On peut, mais sache qu'après on te tabassera à mort.

Le justicier leva les yeux au ciel mais garda le silence tour en tirant sur les manches de sa chemise :

\- Il fait chaud non ? J'ai super chaud, marmonna-t-il en ouvrant en grand les fenêtres.

John soupira en grognant. Il était beau le justicier sans peur et sans reproche. Il fallait qu'il intervienne et il savait exactement comment faire. Son ami avait juste besoin qu'on lui remette les idées en place et c'était son rôle :

\- Oliver, calme toi. Si tu veux vraiment on peut tout annuler. J'irais parler à Félicity et elle finira bien par comprendre un jour. C'est vrai, tu n'ai peut-être tout simplement pas près. Ça ne fait que cinq ans que vous êtes ensemble après tout.

Le jeune homme se tendit à l'idée de faire du mal à la jeune femme. Il inspira profondément puis expira lentement pour calmer le rythme effréné de son coeur.  
Il avait fait du chemin depuis qu'il avait ramené Félicity du Londres. Ils en avaient fait ensemble, se soutenant l'un l'autre dans les épreuves, maintenant le cap de leur relation quelque soit les épreuves, et Dieu qu'elles avaient été nombreuses.  
Des méchants en tout genre, toujours ultra-motivé pour leur pourrir la vie, des boulots très prenant et très présent, des secrets et des cauchemars qui attendaient que la nuit tombe pour venir ramper autour d'eux et les étreindre dans leurs griffes acérées et glacées, des responsabilités écrasantes, ses vautours de journalistes, leurs familles, leurs amis et sa mère qui avait prit plaisir à leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.  
Mais Félicity était restée à ses côtés, prenant garde à ce qu'il respecte sa parole et qu'il lui parle. Et ils avaient parlés. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait de toutes son existence mais elle l'avait toujours écouté même lorsqu'il se plaignait de da vie de jeune Golden Boy pourris gâtés ou lorsqu'il lui racontait, les yeux rivés sur ses mains tremblantes, ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait tué son premier homme.  
Et, lorsqu'il pensait à toutes ses années, à toutes les épreuves surmonté, à chaque fois il se disait que s'il était parvenu à toutes les traverser avec autant de facilité c'était grâce à sa merveilleuse, exceptionnelle Félicity.

\- Et si je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle, souffla-t-il.

Roy leva les yeux au ciel tandis que John secouait la tête.

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu t'inquiète, se moqua Roy.

\- Et si, reprit Diggle, toujours la voix de la raison, tu étais exactement ce dont elle avait besoin ? Tu la complètes. Vous vous poussez l'un l'autre, vous vous surpassez constamment pour l'autre. Tu la rends heureuse Oliver. Et fière de toi. Si tu voyais la façon dont elle te regarde... Oliver vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Vous allez vivre heureux et fonder une famille, avoir une dizaine de mômes au yeux bleus et au tempérament explosif.

Oliver pâlit immédiatement, les yeux écarquillés et Dig comprit son erreur :

\- Ou pas. Vous pouvez très bien continuer de vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche pour le reste de votre vie avec pour seule préoccupation votre fougère...

\- Il va pas pouvoir se préoccuper de sa plante bien longtemps vu la petite graine qu'il a semé dans le ventre de Félicity, marmonna Roy en fixant ses ongles.

Oliver se statufia tandis que John se frappa le visage du plat de la main :

\- Abruti, cracha-t-il en fusillant le jeune homme du regard.

Roy se mordit la lèvres lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de cracher le morceau. Félicity allait le tuer.  
Ils l'avaient appris avant-hier. Une mission de dernière minutes très urgente, qui n'avait pas pu attendre. Oliver était sur le terrain, à faire du repérage tandis que le reste de l'équipe attendaient ses ordres depuis le QG. John s'entrainait, Roy jouait à un jeu vidéo sur son téléphone et Félicity rangeait les flèches d'Oliver. C'est à cet instant qu'elle s'écroula au sol, victime d'un malaise.  
Bien évidemment Diggle et Roy paniquèrent et, une fois revenue à elle il lui fallut plusieurs longues minutes pour convaincre ses amis de ne pas l'emmener immédiatement à l'hôpital et surtout, ne rien dire à Oliver. Ils ont acceptés en échanges d'une rapide prise de sang. Et les résultats sont tombés une heure plus tard. Enceinte. En cloque. Un polichinelle dans le tiroir. Une brioche au four. Bref. Panique à bord et motus et bouche cousue jusqu'au lendemain du mariage sous peine de grave représailles.  
Diggle se retourna vers Oliver en secouant la tête, près à déployer des trésors de calme et de patience pour apaiser son ami. D'ailleurs Oliver commençait déjà à reculer, se dirigeant lentement mais sûrement en direction de la porte :

\- Il faut que je sorte, j'ai besoin d'air.

Diggle tendis les bras en direction d'Oliver comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête sauvage qu'il devait calmer.

\- Non, Oliver...

Trop tard. Il était déjà loin.  
Dig se tourna en direction de Roy :

\- Félicity va te faire vivre un enfer, déclara-t-il à un Roy blanc comme un linge.

De son côté Oliver arpentait les couloirs du manoir Queen qu'il avait racheté à sa mère il y a trois ans. Pour quoi faire lui avait alors demandé Félicity qui ne comprenait pas l'utilité d'un si grand endroit seulement pour Théa et eux. Elle avait raison, en quelque sorte. Même si Roy, John et sa famille venaient vivre avec eux l'endroit serait toujours trop grand. Il lui avait alors rétorqué qu'il s'agissait juste d'un truc sentimentale. Qu'il tenait à conserver la maison qui l'a vu grandir. Qui a vu Tommy grandir. À cela elle lui avait juste sourit en lui disant qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à engager des femmes de ménages. Il avait promis sans trouver le courage de lui avouer son arrière-pensée. Une famille. Des enfants profitant de cette immense jardin, courant dans les couloirs, s'amusant à se cacher dans les multiples recoins de la bâtisse.  
Il ne comprenait alors pas pourquoi il était aussi... bizarre. Il avait cette boule qui lui tordait l'estomac et son coeur qui battait la chamade sans qu'il ne parvienne à ralentir le rythme. Il avait déjà, presque inconsciemment, envisagé de fonder une famille avec Félicity. Il poussa un long soupir avant d'aller s'asseoir sur l'une des marches de l'escalier du hall. Qu'allait-il faire ? Ou dire ? Et s'il n'était pas un bon père ? Ni un bon mari ? S'il les blessaient ? Il était tellement...  
Il se passa une main tremblante sur le visage avant de se lever et de recommencer à faire les cents pas. Il commençait à paniquer et ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.  
Il devait parler à Félicity. Elle savait le calmer et l'apaiser.  
Sans attendre il escalada les marches deux à deux et se précipita jusqu'à la chambre qu'il occupait en temps normal, mais tradition oblige sa soeur l'avait exilé à l'autre bout du manoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, l'attaqua immédiatement cette dernière qui sortait justement de ladite chambre.

\- Il faut que je lui parle.

\- Hors de question. Tu dégages d'ici !

\- Théa...

\- Tu peux me lancer ton regard du tueur je m'en fous. Tu te barres. Tu lui parlera dans une heure.

Oliver, lasse de ce temps perdu passa devant sa soeur, au mépris de ses cris de rage :

\- Je dois lui parler, rugit-il en fusillant du regard.

Théa compris qu'elle devait capituler. Elle bougonna avant de déclarer à contre coeur :

\- Tu as cinq minutes et si jamais tu passes cette porte je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisse jamais avoir d'enfant.

Oliver se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de lâcher un "trop tard" ou un truc de la même eau.  
Il s'approcha du battant en bois, posa son front dessus, le plat de sa main et appela sa fiancée.  
Rapidement il entendit un bruit de tissus, le claquement de ses talons sur le parquet puis, enfin, la voix mélodieuse de Félicity. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir :

\- Roy a craché le morceau, hein, devina-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Oliver, je suis désolée. Je sais que ce n'ai clairement pas prévu mais...

\- Depuis quand le sais-tu, la coupa-t-il avant qu'elle ne se lance dans l'un de ses fameux monologue sans queue ni tête.

\- Deux jours. J'ai fais un malaise pendant que tu étais en mission et j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à convaincre les garçons de ne rien dire. J'ai sous-estimé la capacité de Roy à colporter les ragots.

\- Alors tu es bien...

\- Enceinte, oui.

Elle l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration et elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il paniquait.

\- Tout va bien se passer.

\- Non. Non tout ne va pas bien se passer. Un enfant... je ne serais pas un bon père. Je suis brisé et sombre. Je suis un meurtrier. Et je-

\- Stop, l'interrompit l'informaticienne, calme-toi. Et souviens-toi de ce que tu m'as dis à Vegas il y a cinq ans. Je suis ton âme-soeur. Et tu es la mienne. Tu es une belle personne, une âme lumineuse qui a dû vivre de sale chose, c'est tout. Et tu seras un père exceptionnel. Protecteur, patient et compréhensif. Sauf si nous avons une fille. Tu seras alors un père complètement paniqué et impuissant face à ses grands yeux bleus qui te supplieront de lui acheter une voiture ou de la laisser sortir avec ce petit con de morveux que tu détestera par principe. Et qu'importe le reste. Tu es ma lumière à moi aussi Oliver, et je t'aime.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et sourit. Elle ne le voyait pas mais savait. Comme il savait que ce petit discours lui avait mit les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Follement.

\- Tant mieux. Maintenant file avant que ta soeur ne revienne. Ou pire. Que ta mère s'incruste à la cérémonie et tente de me poignarder.

\- Ma mère ne tuerait jamais personne, rit-il.

\- Les Glades.

\- D'accord. J'y vais et je mets l'affreuse sorcière dehors.

Il l'entendit rire et son sourire s'agrandit encore. Il suffisait de ça pour le détendre.  
Il quitta le couloir de sa chambre pour regagner les jardins qui avaient étés aménagé pour l'occasion. Sur le chemin im croisa Laurel et fronça les sourcils. Il était certain de ne pas l'avoir invités.

\- Oliver je te cherchais, s'exclama-t-elle en lui souriant, sa longue robe rouge l'empêchant de se mouvoir à sa guise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Laurel ?

Le sourire de la jeune femme tomba et de transforma en une mine sérieuse :

\- Je suis venue t'empêcher de commettre la plus grosse erreur de ta vie.

Oliver haussa un sourcil, surprit :

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu ne vas pas sérieusement te marier, hein ?

\- Si...

Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Voilà maintenant cinq ans qu'il était avec Félicity et elle ne parvenait toujours pas à l'accepter, persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une passade.

\- Oliver elle n'est pas faite pour toi...

\- Ah bon ? Et qui est fait pour moi Laurel ? Toi peut-être ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête en souriant et en s'approchant vraiment très, très près de lui.  
Trop près de lui.

\- Absolument. Rappels -toi comme c'était bon...

\- Tellement bon que je sautais ta soeur dés que tu avais le dos tourné et une myriade d'autres filles, cracha Oliver en la repoussant.

\- Oliver...

\- C'était il y a dix ans ! Laurel, rentre toi bien ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes : Je. Suis. Amoureux. De. Félicity. Je vais l'épouser et fonder une famille avec elle. Parce que c'est bon comme ça entre nous ! Alors maintenant tire toi de chez moi et laisse nous tranquille !

Laurel, le visage ravagée par les larmes et le maquillage maculant ses joues recula en sanglotant. Peut-être Oliver avait été trop brusque dans ses mots, du moins dans son ton mais il fallait que les choses soient dites une bonne fois pour toutes. Sa mère les lui brisaient déjà assez sans qu'elle en rajoute.

\- Oh ! Putain de Sainte Merde de Dieu ! Oliver tu es là, s'écria Roy qui sprinta vers lui, à deux doigts de se jeter dans ses bras. John et moi on te cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure c'est horrible ! On a cru que tu t'étais dégonflé et enfuis et je te jure que j'ai vu défiler toute ma vie devant moi et elle est affreusement courte ! Si tu plante Félicity devant l'autel elle va me tuer ! Et Théa ! Ta soeur me dépècera avant de transformer mes bijoux de famille en porte clefs !

Oliver leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous aussi dramatique aujourd'hui ?

\- Aller mon pote, se repris Roy. Je t'emmène. Tu te mari dans vingt petites minutes et hors de question que tu sois en retard.

Oliver se tourna brusquement en direction de son apprenti :

\- Je ne serais pas en retard pour mon mariage !

\- Dixit celui qui a loupé le baptême de sa filleul !

Oliver grimaça mais suivit Arsenal sans rien ajouter. Après tout il était arrivé en retard au baptême de Sarah et Layla avait bien failli le noyer dans l'eau bénite.

Une demie-heure plus tard, alors qu'il tremblait et transpirait sous l'arche fleurit aux côtés de John et Roy et sous le regard moqueur de leurs amis il se mit à penser à son premier mariage. Celui de Vegas. Il revit le sourire de Félicity. L'émotion dans ses yeux et il se dit que, finalement, tout allait bien se passer.  
L'apparition de l'ange céleste au bout de l'allée confirma le sentiment de justesse qui avait possession de lui.  
Que Dieu bénisse Vegas, l'alcool et tout le reste puisque sans ça il lui aurait peut-être encore fallut des années pour se rendre compte que sa Félicity était tout ce dont il avait besoin.  
Et puis, au final rien ne restait jamais vraiment à Vegas.

 **Et voilà ! Fini ! The End et tout le toutim ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé. Encore merci pour tout et à bientôt pour la suite de PA !**  
 **Merci !**


End file.
